Fighter
by KNO
Summary: You don't mess with her. Rated T for strong language, gore, and violence. Alternate Universe.
1. Picking Fights

_I so have a death wish. A you'regoingtokillyourselfwithallofthesegoshdarnedFicsyoustart,KNO death wish._

_Gah. But I couldn't help it. . . . Which is always my excuse. How very pitiful. I need to go to a workshop and get some new ones._

_Anyway, I was going to start this as an Original, that I would post on Fictionpress, but the plot bunnies got the best of me this time. Stupid plot bunnies._

_So this is TenTen's POV. Alternate Universe. Considering it, this better suits Sakura, but I think TenTen is just as suitable. So deal._

_There will be language and . . . tame gore? Is that even a classification? Meh. There'll be blood. Disgusting games. Junk like that. Stick around and see. :D But of course, I don't blame you squeamish people._

**Disclaimer:** I wish Kishimoto were my "homeboy". 'Cause then I could "borrow" Naruto from him. ;D

* * *

Fighter.

I was a fighter from birth. I kicked and screamed and punched. I wailed and lit up and grabbed. Fought.

They told me at the orphanage that my father used to be a prized boxer. I didn't know anything about that, of course. My parents had died when I was three, and I was shipped off to this place, no relatives to speak of. They didn't know my last name either, just my first. TenTen.

* * *

When I was seven, some bully had tried to cheat against me in a game of kickball. So, I punched him in the nose. He bled all over the place, crying that I was a 'monster', 'freak', and 'meanie'. That kid needed a new vocabulary. Still, I broke his nose, and that landed me in the orphanage matron's office to 'explain myself'.

"He's a loser and needs to learn how to stop acting like a big baby," I had remarked.

The matron sighed.

"TenTen, you can't punch people. Violence is not tolerable in _this_ orphanage."

I rolled my eyes. What a stupid rule.

* * *

Over the next several years, I had picked fights with different people, and had succeeded in getting myself into more trouble.

Ultimately, when I turned sixteen, the matron kicked me out and shipped me off to a boarding school in the city Konohagakure.

Nothing special, I can tell you that.

* * *

The headmistress was some drunk, has-been who had a short way of dealing with things and an even shorter temper. I immediately liked her.

The girls at my school were pretty stupid and boy-crazed which I took no dealing in at all. Not my thing.

* * *

My first fight at that school was against this arrogant loser who'd skipped me in line. I had pulled him back by the collar and socked him good in the gut before he'd realized what had happened. How very pitiful to have an opponent who doesn't even know what's going on. I was wasting my time with this one. I dropped that sucker, and left before someone told on me.

I was not pleased when I figured someone was following me.

"What do you want?" I asked as I walked briskly.

The person behind me deliberated for a second before speeding up to walk beside me. I glanced at him in my peripheral vision. He had long hair and, stunningly, pale white eyes.

_Who was this freak?_

"I saw your fight," he told me.

"Obviously," I snarled.

"Well, there's this club. . ."

"Spit it out, kid," I told him quickly.

"It's a boxing club. A _secret_ boxing club. And that's some right hook you've got. . ."

I thought for a second.

"What's the address?"

"Heron Way, between buildings 46 and 47. In the alley," he said firmly.

I made a mental note.

"I'll check it out then. You know, if I have time," I told him.

He stopped, and I continued on in my fast walk.

"My name's Neji, by the way," he called out.

I nodded.

"TenTen," I replied.

And then I turned into another hall.

* * *

_A review would be nice. :)_


	2. Fighting Club Liars

_I have a strange feeling that this chapter is pretty bad. But maybe it's just author's jitters. And I don't even know if those exist. Which is pretty pitiful._

Caramel Crazy: _I'm glad you find it believable! :) Excited, really? :D Hehe. By the way, as a side note, your pen name always reminds me of the song _"Caramelldansen" _by _Caramell_. I don't know if you've heard it, but it's pretty cool. :) I was listening to it a moment ago, actually. Haha._

_So, yep._

_Also, I hope the time frame won't confuse you guys much. In this Fic, I'm going to skip around a lot (kind of unlike me). Like, I won't give every stinking detail like in some of my other Fics. So, I'll skip weeks and months, at the very most. :)_

**Disclaimer:** Julie Andrews doesn't own this. And I don't either, so there you go.

* * *

Two.

Boarding school was not the easy ride I had expected it to be. Goshdamn it. So now, I was stuck with far more schoolwork than I could possibly handle. Gosh_damn_ it! But I did the work dutifully, 'cause honestly I had no other choice.

When I had arrived at the boarding school, I had had a single dorm.

The next frickin' day they assigned me with a roommate, claiming that I needed a "chaperone" since I was new.

Bull. Shit.

The administration had heard of my little stint, so I guess that's what you get, TenTen. Way. To. Go.

My roommate's name was Cora, some exchange student from Kirigakure?.

She was far too bubbly for me. An early riser too. We weren't going to be friends. At all.

* * *

To relieve pressure, I'd started taking walks around Konoha. It was more productive than punching someone in the face. I had a route by the end of my fourth week at the school: down the street, through the park, past the dingy buildings on Heron Way—

_Wait_, I told myself, stopping on the sidewalk. _Heron Way? Isn't that where that white-eyed guy told me to come? What was that address?_

I looked at the building number.

_42, 43_

I was looking for the alley between 46 and 47.

And I found it. It was pretty trashed as I looked around, garbage lining the sides, a dumpster at the end of the alley. I entered the alley, looking around some more. There was a red, spray-painted fist over a dark door. Call it a hunch, but I assumed that was what I was looking for. I pushed the door open.

There were yells. And weird sounds that I couldn't place. The lighting was really dim, and there almost wasn't enough to see by.

A girl with pink hair turned to look at me from the punching bag that was suspended from the ceiling.

"Hey," she greeted, peering at me curiously. "Don't you go to my school?"

"The boarding kind?" I inquired.

Pink girl nodded.

"I'm Sakura," she introduced, starting to walk over to me, holding out a hand.

"Sakura!" called out a male voice.

I saw a young man tread over to us. He had white eyes.

"Hey, you're that Nej—!" I started, pointing.

"Sakura, this is that girl I told you about. The one who socked Kiba in the gut," Neji interrupted, cutting me off.

Sakura burst with laughter, so I assumed this fact was quite funny.

"Kiba!" Sakura called, taunting, turning to look over her shoulder. "Come meet your successor!"

The 'Kiba' in question grumbled as he rose from a ratty couch on the far, far side of the large room.

He laughed when he saw me and shook my hand.

"That was a good punch you made. A really good punch. Hurt for hours," he told me.

I sent them all a beady glare.

"What, is this a frickin' recruiting site or something? A cult?"

They all looked at me before laughing.

"No," Neji answered, smiling at me while the two laughed harder. "Honestly, I lied to you when I told you this was a 'boxing club'. We're street fighters."

"Sort of," amended Sakura and Kiba at the same time.

They all laughed at some private joke.

I waited impatiently until they were done.

"I don't do boxing," I told them straightforwardly, turning to leave.

"This _isn't_ boxing. We're a street fighting group," Neji said to my back, sounding disappointed.

I waved it away, before looking back at them, curious.

"What do you mean 'street fighting group'?" I asked.

"We fight against other street fighters. Fist-to-fist. Kind of like boxing, but less rules and more hardcore. More blood. Street fighting doesn't involve gloves."

Sakura and Kiba laughed again.

I glared.

"Not interested, sorry."

Neji shrugged.

"No big deal, then," he told me.

"Yeah, right," I replied frostily.

"Look, if you're not joining, don't tell anyone about this place!" Kiba yelled after me in his loud voice.

I flipped him off.

Oh, how polite you are, TenTen.

Screw._ It._

* * *

_She's not mad, by the way. Just generally ticked off._

_Yeah._

_Review if you read._


	3. The Potential

_You know, now that I think about it, it seems that Konoha's boarding school gets into a lot of individual fighting. Hahaha. I guess their administration is pretty crappy. ;D_

_Since I've been gone I have accomplished many things. Here they are: I've finished Breaking Dawn (FINALLY!!); finished the ninth Pendragon book; have received a 93 A in Honors Anatomy (WOOHOOO!!!); a 87 B in Math; gotten a flat tire and was stranded in the Chik-Fil-A parking lot; gotten two NEW tires; listened to a MuggleCast episode from way back in August; considered discontinuing "Clocks" seriously; wrote 'Love' on my arm; and accomplished almost nothing in the NaNoWriMo area (a paragraph and two sentences is all I have to show for myself. I feel so pathetic)._

_Not that you care, or anything. :D_

_Playlist:_ Rawkfist - Thousand Foot Krutch; Ohio Is For Lovers - Hawthorne Heights; You've Changed - Flaw; So Cold (Remix) - Breaking Benjamin; Lose Yourself (Soundtrack Version) - Eminem.

* * *

Three.

I didn't go back to those psychos' little "boxing club". I found it pathetic and unorganized.

Until I saw some girl push that Sakura chick at school.

Sakura whipped around so fast, it was almost inhuman.

When Sakura's right fist hit the girl's jaw, I heard teeth break.

I raised an eyebrow. Had I dismissed those freaks for mere amateurs?

"Push me again, bitch, and I'll break your skull," Sakura remarked to the girl before stalking off to class.

* * *

After school, I returned to the rundown building on Heron Way. I entered the door with the red fist over it.

The dark room was silent, save some shuffling deeper in the darkness.

I moved forward, determinedly.

Something crashed and broke.

"Damn," came a huffed whisper.

I could see, faintly, someone picking something off the ground.

I tripped over something metal and fell over.

As soon as I'd risen to my knees, someone kicked me hard in the gut.

I felt my chest ache, complaining.

My eyes narrowed in the dark, and I swung a leg, intending to catch their feet.

They jumped, avoiding.

My sudden opponent caught my shoulders, bringing their knee into my head.

My head spun, and I crumpled to the floor.

Usually, I wouldn't give up so easily. But I that blow to my head had surely given me a concussion.

The lights flipped on and I blearily stared up at my competitor.

"That really hurt," I told him.

Neji smirked.

"I honestly don't care. You'll get over it."

He held a hand out to help me up.

I took it reluctantly.

"You need more training," he told me.

"Who said I wanted it?" I asked.

"Why else would you be here?" retorted Neji.

I huffed, stumped. This guy was smart, that was for sure.

Behind me, a few people came clattering in.

I heard Sakura's voice, and two others I couldn't recognize.

"Oh, my God, Neji, what did you _do_?!" exclaimed Sakura, rushing over to me.

"I didn't know who she was. She started it, anyway."

"I did not!" I protested, but grew quiet as my head screamed.

Neji smirked again, smug.

_Bastard._

"You're here to join then?" asked a blonde girl who came into view.

"Well, if you automatically attack newcomers on principle, I don't think I can join such an organization," I presented.

"Wow. You attacked her?" queried Kiba.

Neji rolled his eyes at my exaggeration.

"No. Just a spar."

The blonde girl smiled.

Sakura and Kiba grinned.

"Let's see what you've got then," said Sakura, standing and putting up her fists.

"Shit no!" I yelled. "I saw what you did to that girl at school today!"

Sakura snickered.

"Bitch has been asking for it for a while now. Usually, I try to control my temper."

"You call that controlling a temper?" I asked, bewildered.

"For the most part," answered Sakura.

"We do need to test you," Neji interrupted. "Who better to test you than me?"

"I'll need witnesses this time," I warned him.

"Oh, we're provided. I want to see this," Kiba reassured.

Fabulous. I have the whole club after me.

* * *

_Review._


	4. Test

_Hello all._

_I don't remember when I last posted, so it's been too long. :D_

_I hope all of you are well and enjoyed your Thanksgiving. :)_

_It's getting super cold where I live. I hate it muchos._

Princess of Storms: _I'm glad you like it. :D_

The Square: _I've never seen Fight Club but for a few scenes. Hahaha. Yep. There's next year. . . which I probably won't attempt either. ;D_

_Playlist:_ Exit Calypsan (Into The Ice Cave) - Falling Up; Is Forever Enough - Hawk Nelson; Sleepers - Saosin; Say Anything (Else) - Cartel; Bring 'Em Out - Hawk Nelson; Razor - Foo Fighters; Best Of You - Foo Fighters; Down Strokes - Royal Empire Music; Gravity - Agnes; Beyond The Surface - Kutless; End Over End - Foo Fighters.

**Disclaimer:** Even though this is AU, it still belongs to Kishimoto-san.

* * *

Four.

They all led me to some stairs that went up to the roof.

It was exposed to the air, open.

Sakura rushed past me, going over to a broken down shed and grabbing mesh bandages.

"No," Neji protested calmly. "We're going to test her without protection. See if she can bleed."

I narrowed my eyes at him, glaring.

"But Neji," Sakura started to say.

Neji cut her off with a stern, "No."

Sakura huffed a sigh and put the bandages back.

I looked at him.

"What, are you the leader or something?" I asked.

Neji smirked. Apparently it was a trademark of his.

"Somewhat," he answered.

Sakura stepped over to us and glanced at me.

"I'll give you all the information. Just know this, if you don't join, your mouth stays shut about this organization. Got it?"

I nodded firmly.

"Okay. We're a street fighting group. An _organized _street fighting group. Kind of like a gang, but we prefer 'street fighters'. We fight against other groups, one-on-one. There is no protection in these fights. We use our fists. Period. We're not afraid to scar, and we're sure as hell not afraid to bleed. The only sort of protection we use as street fighters is a mouth guard and a few bandages on our hands and wrists. That's it. We compliment with tough skin. We don't screw around. Straightforward. Usually, we wear bandages when we have prospects like you."

Sakura examined Neji strangely, like she was trying to decipher a message.

"But it seems Neji's taken a liking to you. Maybe he has faith in you. And usually prospects don't fight Neji. They fight Ino or Naruto or Kiba. But like I said, it appears that Neji's taken a liking to you."

She grinned, apparently enjoying her own private joke.

I slowly turned my gaze to Neji who was staring at me unflinchingly.

I wanted to smack him.

"I'll referee," Sakura stated.

She looked at me again.

"Kicks aren't allowed and no hits to inappropriate places. Collarbone up. _Okay_, Neji?"

Neji nodded grudgingly.

"Hit him really hard!" yelled out Kiba.

I snorted.

"Start!" shouted Sakura.

She moved out of the way quickly, but Neji and I didn't launch at each other. We circled.

_Your opponent always makes the first move_, I thought.

Neji didn't move from his circling.

I guess he knew that rule too.

_Crap._

He wanted me to go first so he could analyze my movements and counter appropriately.

"Not a chance," I whispered to myself.

Neji's expression stayed the same.

* * *

A few minutes later Sakura stepped in between us.

"You two are annoying. No circling allowed from here on out. This is a fight, not a staring contest, for Kami's sakes. Hit each other!" she complained.

"You got it," remarked Neji.

He leaped the space separating us and hit me square in the mouth.

I staggered backwards, coughing. My mouth felt buzzed.

I didn't have time to worry about it though, Neji obviously couldn't care less that I was injured. He struck me again, this time in the head.

I felt the world tilt.

I struggled to stand.

Neji was waiting this time, his fists up.

"Come on," he encouraged, white eyes narrow.

I obeyed and channeled most of my energy into a fist that lodged itself in Neji's jaw.

A breath escaped him. That's it. A breath.

I gritted my teeth.

"That didn't even hurt!" he taunted.

I swallowed and ran at him, boxing his ear.

I saw dark liquid trickle down.

Neji sucked in a breath and grinned.

"That's more like it," he told me quietly, eyes wide.

The roof was silent as we spent our energy on each other, hitting every allowable spot of skin we could find above the neck.

He gave me a fat lip, I revenged it with a sock to a forming black eye.

He was quick. I didn't like it because I was slower than him. It seemed I spent my energy easily while he had endless chambers available.

I was jealous.

* * *

Finally, Sakura called the fight to an end.

I was bleeding profusely from my mouth. Neji had two black eyes and bruises forming on his jaw and each cheek.

It was clear he'd beaten me. Not by injuries, but by outsmarting me. He hit my vulnerable places.

I spat blood out of my mouth and watched the shape it made on the concrete.

He grinned at me when I looked up.

"You have potential," he said.

I nodded solemnly.

"Come on, TenTen," Sakura said, taking my arm. "We've gotta clean you up before you go back to school."

She took me to the building below and to a corner that was surrounded by a surgical curtain.

"For privacy," she told when she caught me looking at it.

I sat down on a chair near the wall.

"Do you know how to lie?" asked Sakura as she got out medical supplies from a cabinet.

"I try," I answered modestly.

"Good," she replied as she moved to face me. "People ask questions. So be prepared at all times."

"Does this mean I'm in?" I inquired, wincing as Sakura sprayed some antiseptic on my mouth.

"Probably. Neji was impressed, for sure," she responded, making me rub some cream on my broken lips.

"Keep that on for at least an hour. It'll help heal it," she instructed, putting everything back in the cabinet and washing her hands.

I nodded, intending to obey her.

Neji and the others came down from the roof the same second Sakura pulled the curtain around.

He stepped over to me.

"You're in. But there are rules—!"

Sakura shoved Neji out of the way to embrace me.

"I knew it! I told you he would let you in!" she announced gleefully.

I smiled.

"Besides," said the pink haired girl, "those can be discussed tomorrow, Neji."

Everyone else appeared around me, asking questions.

Neji stood in the foreground, glaring.

It seemed he wasn't pleased with the attention I was getting.

He stormed off, slamming the door to the roof as he went upstairs.

Fine. He could sulk all he wanted.

'Cause there was no way he was getting rid of me now.

* * *

_Review. :)_


	5. Truce

_I hope you enjoy this chapter._

Demented Cloud: _Haha. I appreciate your enthusiasm. :D_

AnimeFreak218: _I'm glad you do. :D Neji's mad because TenTen's getting so much attention around the whole thing. All of the other members had to earn their way in. TenTen just got in. He's angry that she's any different than the rest of them._

**Disclaimer:** Don't sue me. I don't own this.

* * *

Five.

Adrenaline was what I loved about fighting.

And this "club" I belonged to provided enough of that.

* * *

Everyone was accepting of me. Well, except Neji.

Even though he'd been the one to invite me in, he obviously didn't want me around.

I wasn't sure why.

He was the one who wanted to train me. He wanted to be my teacher.

I rolled my eyes when he broke this news.

It sounded stupid to me.

Sakura was one of my fast friends in the group and just as experienced.

It angered me that Neji could just decide he wanted to be the one to teach me.

* * *

Neji was rough and hard to beat.

Almost too hard.

He didn't pause if I got hurt; didn't hold my hand like I was a little girl.

I appreciated that.

Because I didn't need anyone to treat me like some princess.

I had scars. I didn't mind more.

* * *

"You're cheating!" I shouted at Neji during one of these training sessions on the roof.

Neji snorted.

"How?" he sneered.

"You just are!" I yelled, getting up in his face about it.

Neji scoffed.

"Step back," he warned, glaring down at me.

"No," I defied, brown eyes burning.

I tried to hit him in the gut, but Neji twisted my arm around.

I was faced away from him now, wincing in pain as Neji brought my arm up more, threatening to dislocate it.

"Give," he whispered to me, saying it right near my eardrum.

I shook my head.

Neji twisted harder; roughly, my fingers could touch the collar of my shirt.

Tears of pain dripped from my eyes.

"Damn . . . you," I struggled to say.

My head screamed at me to give in; that Neji would do it.

"Give," I panted.

Neji released my wrist and my arm fell limply, aching terribly.

"You would have done it," I said in shock, turning to face him.

"Yes," Neji said firmly. "Don't try me again or I'll break it for real."

"You're a cold, mean shithead," I insulted.

Neji walked up to me calmly and punched me in the face.

Blood spurted from my mouth.

I hated him with every fiber of pain that swam in my mind and mouth.

Hated him because he had enough guts to go through with everything he said.

Where was my courage? My strength?

Since when did my stamina disappear at the sight of blood?

* * *

"Oh, my God, TenTen! What'd Neji _do_?!" exclaimed Sakura as I came downstairs.

"I pissed him off," I spat, blood flooding down my chin and shirt.

"I swear, I'm going to talk to him about this. It's like you're his punching bag or something," she muttered as she dragged me to the small sterilized corner.

Naruto (another member of the "club") came over and looked interestingly at my once again busted lip.

"Shit," he said, amazed. "That's a cool one. Hey, TenTen, one time I was in this fight and I got this huge scar—!"

Sakura shoved him away, rolling her eyes as he attempted to pull up his pant leg.

I grinned at her.

She flinched at the ugly mouth before her.

"Oh, sorry," I said, remembering.

She laughed and got out swabs.

"You know," she said a few minutes later, "you don't have to take all of Neji's crap. He'll back off if you ask."

I snorted.

"No, he wouldn't. You said yourself that I'm his punching bag. He wouldn't give that up for anything."

There was a small silence downstairs as we listened upstairs to something loud and metal shaking.

Sakura rolled her eyes again.

"Great."

"What?" I asked her.

"He does that when he's angry about something. Almost brings the whole building down, idiot."

My eyes grazed the ceiling.

Well, if Neji was mad at me, he would just have to get over it.

* * *

The next morning, I trudged around to my classes in a prompt manner. Quite unlike me.

After lunch, someone briskly sidled up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked Neji.

Neji's nostrils flared as he huffed out air.

"I'm sorry," he said, voice strained.

"Sakura put you up to this?" I guessed.

Neji didn't reply.

I stopped walking and turned to him.

"I don't want an apology unless you don't mean it. Stop trying to act the good guy. It doesn't work for you."

"So you think I'm the bad guy," Neji assured.

I nodded.

He looked over my head for a second, gathering patience.

"I'm not," he forced, looking back down at me. "You just act so cocky, all the time, and it makes me mad. Someone's got to put you in your place."

"Yeah, well, who says it has to be you?!" I demanded.

People turned their heads to look at us.

I wanted to flip them the bird.

"Because no one else will."

I rolled my eyes.

This was bullshit.

"You know what, Neji? Let's just call a frigging truce. I don't want to keep having these arguments. I just want to fight."

Neji sent me a hard gaze.

"Okay, then," he answered.

"Okay," I replied back, not a little cheeky.

Neji left and I continued to my dorm.

* * *

"Truce? What the hell does that mean?" Sakura immediately said when I told her.

I rolled my eyes.

"It means we stop acting like little kids and start acting like professional fighters."

Sakura snorted.

"Now what fun is that?" she joked.

"It'll be so fun we'll be calling it a theme park," I replied drily.

Sakura smirked.

"There's that sarcasm I was looking for," Sakura said.

I grinned at her.

* * *

_You know you want to review._


	6. Fighting Is Comparative to Chess

_Hey, guys! So sorry for the slight delay in updates. I've been busy with a lot of my other Fics and I was lacking inspiration with this one._

_A notice, though, I'm going to be out of commission from FF net for a week or so. I have finals this coming week. Ugh. I'm going to be studying crap for DAYS. Starting this WEEKEND. Gah. But it has to be accomplished. The plus side: I get out of school Friday and don't have to go back til Tuesday. So I get a four day weekend. Which is fabulous. I should be able to update everything. So, take this as my formal apology for the discontinuation of this Fic for A WEEK. I'm going to be studying this weekend and next week for finals. Sorry._

Princess of Storms: _Yeah. He's mean. :P He's nicer in this chapter though. :)_

RandomlyHomocidal: _Thanks so much! Creative? Me? Hah. You're kidding. ;D_

**Disclaimer:** M. Kishimoto is in the process of reviewing the legal papers sent by my lawyer to _force_ him into handing over the ownership of _Naruto_. In other words, I don't own it. _Yet._

* * *

Six.

"When you fight on the streets in organized competitions, there are rules," Neji started, wrapping up his knuckles in Ace Bandages.

We were on the rooftop again, under the slowly fading sky.

It had been overcast all day, something that disappointed me.

I liked it when it was sunny.

Neji speaking brought me back to the present.

"Usually, you're not allowed shoes. Kicks are sometimes allowed, but not always. Mouth guards are _always_ required. Bad sportsmanship isn't tolerable; it's immediate forfeit if you don't show good sportsmanship. Attitude reflects leadership."(1)

I sighed.

"So you think you're a leader because you have attitude?" I queried.

"I _know_ I'm a leader," said Neji with a nod. "But, yes."

"And me? Am I a leader?"

Neji looked thoughtful.

"In the making," he finally released.

I smirked crookedly.

"Get up," he commanded.

I stood fearlessly, pleased that I would actually _learn_ today.

"In a fight, you always let your opponent make the first move. It's easier to predict whether they're an aggressive or passive personality."

"Why does their personality matter?"

"It matters because it predetermines how they fight. With aggressive people, they _want_ to fight you. They launch at you, usually wasting their energy quickly. But they're also very powerful fighters. They like to be in control. Passive fighters, however, are pretty calm. They don't provoke you. They know not to make the first move too. They're the hard ones because you have to outsmart them. They think."

I breathed out and stared up at him.

"Neji, how long have you been fighting?" I asked, curious.

"Years," he answered shortly as he swiveled his gaze to me. "Come on, now."

I put up my fist, instinctively guarding my face with one, elbows drawn in.

Neji smirked.

"Wait for my move, remember? It's like a chess game. White's pawn starts. . ." he informed, jabbing at my face.

I blocked instinctively, but missed.

Neji's fist hit my cheekbone.

I felt the jar from the hit.

Neji lowered his fists.

"No," he said. "White moves first. Black counters but doesn't provoke. Focus. Think of it like chess."

I sighed as we retained our stances again.

Neji aimed for my mouth this time, but I moved swiftly to avoid it.

Neji's fist hit air.

I smiled.

Neji nodded once.

"Another fake, a pawn," he warned.

A punch near my eye socket.

I deviated again, but took an opportunity this time and slammed my fist into Neji's jaw. His face flew upward, surprised by the hit.

I backed off, lowering my hands and grinning like an idiot.

Neji spat out some bile, kneading his jaw with his knuckles.

He smiled at me.

"Needs some work and it's too fast, but good, overall," he remarked.

His approval made me grin wider, and I was surprised by my own enthusiasm.

"But. . ." said Neji, walking over to me and grasping my wrists, "when you hit someone's jaw, aim for the back or middle. The front is overused and leaves your opponent with bad teeth. Unless you hate them, don't use it. Besides, the middle or back of the jaw makes it hurt more."

He moved my fist from the front of his jaw to the back. Yep. Definitely more vulnerable.

"That way," he advised, moving my leftover fist to his stomach, "you can get two birds with one stone."

I nodded and we tried it.

But I jumped in too quickly again.

Neji shook his head at my excitement.

"Calm down," he commanded.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Neji!" I complained.

He shook his head.

"No. We're done for today. Train with Sakura if you want, but we'll resume tomorrow."

I sighed loudly but obeyed, starting to unwrap the bandages on my hands.

* * *

"So, when did you start fighting exactly?" I asked as we walked down from the roof.

"About five years ago," answered Neji.

"How did you get into it?"

"I was forced in," he replied quietly.

My eyebrow lifted in surprise.

"How?"

"This guy jumped me one day when I was walking home from school. He made me join to benefit his group. He taught me, like I'm teaching you. But I was smarter than him."

"How were you smarter?" I questioned.

"I revolted," Neji said shortly.

I felt I had somehow overstepped a boundary so I stopped asking questions.

* * *

"So. You guys were short today," said Sakura flatly when we entered the main floor.

Neji glanced at me.

"She's distracted today," he answered, striding to one of the back rooms.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Distracted? What the hell were you distracted by?" she said once Neji was out of sight.

"I don't know. Nothing."

"You're not . . ." started Sakura, her green eyes devious.

"No," insisted TenTen.

"You sure? It's okay if you do. I could play matchmaker," she grinned.

"Shut up, Haruno."

Sakura chuckled but turned back to her Trig homework.(2)

"Where's Naruto?" I asked her a second later.

"He had to go to work. Unfortunately. He promised me this week that we would go out but his employer apparently plans to kill him by overworking his sorry ass."

I smiled and sat on the couch beside her.

"I thought you liked him."

"I do. We've been dating for . . . six months? I think that's what it is."

"You don't know?" I asked, skeptical.

"Do you keep up with that kind of stuff? I sure as hell don't. Too much stuff for me to fill in my head without worrying about that too."

"Doesn't that compromise your relationship?"

Sakura breathed out and put down her pencil.

"No. He doesn't remember either. I don't know. I think it's nice that way, that we don't have to worry about inconsequential things like if we've survived another month. It puts too much emphasis on when it'll end."

I mulled that over for a few seconds.

"Like a curse? If you think about it, you'll break up sooner?"

Sakura considered it.

"Yeah, like that."

"What if it's reversed?"

"What do you mean? Like if you like someone and you get together? Yeah, I guess."

TenTen made a thinking noise. Sakura turned back to her Trig homework before looking up at TenTen.

"Wait. You don't mean . . . ?"

"No! How can you even think that?!"

Sakura half-shrugged.

"Well, you are pretty hot. You know for your old age and everything."

"Shut _up_, Haruno!"

* * *

(1) "Attitude reflects leadership" is a quote I stole from one of my favorite movies. _Remember the Titans._ :D

(2) Ugh. I despise math. It should die. Preferably in a graveyard where other useless subjects lie. I'm so glad I'm done with it after this year.

_Haha. Sakura's funny. :)_

_Review, please._


	7. A Real Fighter Braves Injury

_Sorry for the lack of updatery. I'm stressing about so much stuff right now it's a wonder I even got this written. But here I am, updating, and I hope you all can forgive me for the two some odd weeks of nothing._

_:)_

Gemina: _Yes. Life lessons are learnable from that movie. ;D Yes. It actually gave me a freaking headache today. Agh! They're irrelevant. Just forget all about the person. Kinda weird though, huh? Apparently I make points in my writing to link crap that doesn't even matter. ;) Yeah. . . she's just not prepared enough for it. . . ._

Forgotten Silver Angel: _Here it is. Thank you. :)_

Raelle Claudette: _Quick question - Is that your real name? 'Cause that's awesome. :D Thank you. I hope you like it. :)_

Devil'sLittleBabyGirl: _Thank you, thank you, and AAAAHHHHHH! Don't kill me? I'm kind of scared. . . Just a little. :O_

_So, thanks for sticking with me (if you have stuck with me) ;D_

**Disclaimer:** I miss the Summer of Potter. :( But I love Naruto!!! Even though I don't own it. Darn.

* * *

Seven.

As I walked out of my afternoon English class, a tall boy pulled me aside.

"Yes? Is there a reason you're yanking me around?" I asked Neji.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"I just came to tell you that I can't train with you this afternoon as previously planned."

"Why?" I immediately demanded.

"I have something to do."

"I want an explanation, Neji," I said seriously.

"A month ago, a fight of mine got postponed. This afternoon is the only time the other guy can do it."

"Can I come?"

"No," Neji quickly responded.

"Why not?"

"Because. Just train with Sakura today or something."

I restrained from acting like a brat by stamping my foot.

"No!" I exclaimed. "I'm training with you today, somehow, somewhere."

Neji sighed thoughtfully at me.

"You can't come to the fight . . . but . . . would you be willing to fight afterwards?"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"You would do that?"

Neji smirked.

"Well, you did deliver an ultimatum."

I smiled and Neji turned to leave.

"I'll be there probably around eight. Bring your game face," he called over his shoulder.

I scoffed.

"Game face," I muttered, wandering off to my next class.

* * *

Sakura came with me to the club after school.

We hung around for what seemed like the longest time before Naruto got there.

"Jeez. I swear, I'm going to kill my boss," he said upon entry, casting off his tie.

"Before he kills you?" replied Sakura.

"Yeah," uttered Naruto before kissing Sakura on the cheek.

She shrugged in a what-can-you-do? way.

"How're you, TenTen?" asked Naruto, making his way to the fridge in the far corner.

"Fine."

"She's bummed out because she has to wait til eight to fight with Neji."

"Oh, yeah. He told me about that. Rematch. The other guy broke his arm a month prior," Naruto said, clattering around.

"I asked Neji if I could go watch. He said no. Why'd he do that?" I inquired.

"Not a lot of people in our group go see Neji fight," started Naruto.

I could see he was making an enormous sandwich. Including pickles and mustard and bologna.(1)

I scrunched up my nose in distaste.

"You see," continued Naruto, coming over and squeezing himself between Sakura and I, "Neji's been doing this for a while. He's skilled. Really skilled. The people you're going to fight are weak compared to the people Neji fights. They're all really strong and all really hard to beat. They're about . . . nine levels ahead of where you are now."

"There are levels?" I gasped, incredulous.

Sakura nodded, stealing a pickle from Naruto's sandwich.

"Neji's pretty high up there. He only has about three more levels and he's considered a master."

"Wow."

"The other thing is," proceeded Sakura, "people of that level are pretty brutal. Blood everywhere. Broken bones. Anything goes. I went once and threw up. I haven't gone back since then. Naruto goes pretty regularly, but then again, he doesn't have a weak stomach like me."

Naruto winced slightly.

"She's right, you know," he directed toward me, stuffing his face. "Neji only lets you come see him fight when he's positive that you can take it. Not anyone can just go and watch those types of fights. Neji doesn't think you're ready yet, and he's right."

"But since you're pretty much Neji's protege now, you might progress quicker than we did at first."

"What do you mean, 'protege'?" I asked quickly.

Sakura shrugged.

"Well, it's pretty obvious, isn't it? He's taken you under his wing. You're gonna be great. Or at least, you're expected to be. Neji believes in you or he wouldn't have invited you."

My eyes widened.

"That's why—?"

Sakura and Naruto nodded.

"I can't believe this."

"Believe it, TenTen," said Naruto.(2)

I stood, deciding to go upstairs to get some air.

"I'll be back," I informed Sakura and Naruto.

"Okay," replied Sakura, stealing another pickle.

I trudged up the stairs, glad to see it was already turning dark.

The edge of the roof was flat other than a slight ridge that was wide enough to sit on.

I sat down on it, letting my legs dangle off into the air.

I don't know how long I sat there.

A while.

* * *

I felt a hand on my back, pushing me toward the edge.

I swung a hand to punch whoever was trying to kill me.

Neji deviated, grasping my wrist and pulling me up the same time.

He was laughing.

Apparently he thought my death was funny.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "But I had to. It was a great opportunity."

I slapped his chest and arms, angry.

He took hold of my wrists again, making sure I was looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again, grinning crookedly. "Forgive me?"

"No way!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands down quickly so Neji would release me.

Neji let go easily, amused.

"You're not mad are you?" he asked, curious.

I sighed.

"No. You just scared the shit out of me."

Neji smirked.

"Well, sorry."

I looked him over.

"Jeez. You do realize you're bleeding?" I said, eyes glued to his forearm.

He had a gash about three inches bleeding profusely.

"Go downstairs, idiot! Let Sakura bandage you up!" I shouted, starting to push him down the stairs.

Neji laughed again.

"It doesn't hurt," he assured.

"I don't care! No way you're getting your blood on me! You could have AIDS for all I know!"

Neji sent me a baleful glare.

"I don't have AIDS. I promise."

"Yeah, well, you're still not fighting me without having that thing sewn up."

"Scared of blood?"

"No. . . Just scared of other people's blood getting on me."

Neji raised his eyebrows, still amused.

"Sakura, please fix him," I said, shoving Neji in her direction.

Sakura stood and looked over Neji's wound.

"Switchblade?" she guessed, pulling him by the arm into her medical corner.

"Glass," Neji remarked stoically.

Sakura's face cringed and she shivered.

"I should know by now that all of that fighting is bound to come about in weird ways."

"Yeah, yeah," Neji shrugged off.

"Someone cut you with glass?" I asked in shock.

Neji turned to look back, my tone catching his attention.

"Yeah," he started cautiously. "Why?"

"That's just . . . so barbaric."

Neji laughed.

"What's so funny?!" I demanded.

He grinned.

"Come on. Did you really expect something different?" he asked.

My forehead furrowed.

"Yes," I replied honestly.

He reached out and grabbed me by the elbow, pulling me closer.

When he made sure I was watching, Neji lifted up his shirt sleeve and pointed to a point near his shoulder.

I wanted to look away, but I knew if I did, he'd get angry.

"H—how'd you get that?" I asked shakily.

Neji didn't even flinch.

"Stabbed," was his short answer.

The scar wasn't yet knitted back yet, and the wound was oozing blood and pus.

The milky red color of the tissue gleamed as Neji shifted, making himself more comfortable.

Disgusted, I finally looked away.

"You better get used to it," Neji advised. "Because wounds like this are always there. . . Fighting brings out the worst. But it can shape you too, if used productively."

I nodded once, surprised by the tears that had sprang to my eyes.

"Truth hurts," Neji said.

I nodded again.

Even if I wasn't a fighter yet, I'd have to act like one.

* * *

(1) I hate bologna. It's freaking nasty. :P

(2) Haha. BELIEVE IT!

_I don't like this chapter a lot. :/ Eh. Mixed feelings about it, I have. Hah. Yoda. ;D_

_And if anyone watches Bleach, do you know any GOOD Bleach Fics? :D_

_And please review._


	8. Chemistry Tutoring

_My severe apologies for not updating in months. :( I feel terrible about it._

_But I'm sure at least some of you understand. I got sidetracked with other projects and by the time I returned to this, I didn't know what to write about._

_But, hopefully, I'm back for good until this is finished. I hope you haven't all abandoned me. XD_

Gemina: _Previous fight. The wound just hadn't sealed up quite yet. Yeah, she's getting there. Finally. ;D Hot dogs are good. I'm sorry. :( No, no, I know. I thought that same thing. It's so perfect. :D Hahaha._

Devil'sLittleBabyGirl: _Wounds are so much fun to write about. I went and saw this cadaver exhibit a while ago . . . I might use some of that. :D Artemis Fowl is amazing. Foaly is hilarious. :D_

FrozenDragon: _I'll check yours out, definitely. :D I love suggestions. I LOVE HITSUGAYA/KARIN!!!!! Yay! . . . Excuse the fangasm._

_Okay. I have to post this really quick 'cause I have to go to school really, really soon. I apologize for the shortness of the A/N._

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns this.

* * *

Eight.

Once Neji had gotten all patched up (which I had felt shamed into watching), we went back up to the roof.

He sternly instructed me to lace up my wrists and hands in Ace Bandages.

We began with speed, escalating on pure energy.

Between correcting a few of my moves, Neji was conversing with me casually.

"So," he started after fixing my fist directions, "how was your day?"

I stared at him.

"Um, long," I replied, trying to stay focused. "How was . . . yours?"

He shrugged carelessly, backing away from me.

"Hard. Long. Irritating."

"Why was it irritating?" I inquired as Neji hit my shoulder with his fist.

Neji rolled his wrist around, wincing a little in pain.

Neji raised his eyebrows in regard to my question and thought a little.

"Well, I got into an argument with this guy at school today," he released casually.

"About what?"

"I don't really remember the details, but . . . I think he cheated off a test of mine and I took it up with the teacher. He got pretty pissed off when she gave him a zero."

"You're good at school, then?" I continued, studying him.

"Yeah, a little bit," he replied modestly. "I tutor for extra money."

"Wow."

Neji shook his head, sounding a little embarrassed.

"It's nothing. Really."

Yep. Definitely embarrassed.

I bit my lip anxiously.

"So you're smart," I stated.

Neji cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Yes. . ."

"Do you understand Chemistry?" I queried in a small voice.

Neji stared at me for a second, trying to decipher if I was joking.

I wasn't.

"You want me to tutor you in Chemistry?" Neji expressed.

"Please and thank you?"

Neji rolled his eyes and thought for a minute.

"Ten."

"Ten . . . what?"

"Ten dollars for each hour."

I stared open-mouthed at him.

"Don't I get a discount or something?"

Neji laughed.

"Definitely not."

I sighed.

"Fine. Ten dollars."

"Good," Neji grinned. "Bring your homework here tomorrow afternoon."

And with that he lunged at me, his fist grazing my collarbone.

I smirked and matched his front.

* * *

It was a good thing I had assumed Neji as my tutor because I didn't understand squat in Chemistry the next day.

It was all over my head, making it absolutely impossible to comprehend.

And just to be cruel, my teacher loaded us down with homework.

I hoped that Neji would have enough time to teach me all of it.

* * *

I reached the rundown building after I had picked up my homework from my dorm.

I wrenched open the door and walked into the open concrete area, my footsteps resounding loudly.

The lights were on, and Neji's head jerked up as I neared.

"Hey."

"Hi," I said tiredly.

Neji took the Chemistry book from my hands and sat back down on the couch.

"Page two hundred and fifty-seven," I informed him.

Neji flipped to the appropriate page.

He picked up the piece of notebook lodged in the bind and examined it.

"What is this?" he asked as I plopped down beside him on the couch.

I noted the doodles he was referring to along the perimeter of the page.

"Oh, I was drawing a little bit because I was bored."

Neji rolled his eyes and held the page closer so he could study it.

He grumbled out a sigh.

"What is that?" queried Neji, turning his head to look at me.

He was pointing at a particular doodle that showed a stick figure with long hair, holding out a box of french fries.(1)

"Oh, that's you," I replied casually.

Neji raised his eyebrows.

"You forgot my handsome good looks and biceps," he commented, putting the sheet down.

I smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Yeah, whatever."

"You know, maybe if you had stopped doodling you would be able to do these equations," Neji suggested, looking over the problems.

I scoffed.

"Then I'd be learning," I pointed out, stating it like the idea was ridiculous.

Neji did not respond, still analyzing the Chemistry book.

I fell silent, not understanding why I felt so disappointed.

"Yeah, I don't get this," Neji exhaled, shirking the book aside and glancing at me. "Can we do something else now?"

My forehead wrinkled.

"I thought you said you were a tutor. . ." I stated slowly.

"I am. But I never took Chemistry."

"That information could've been useful yesterday, you know."

Neji shrugged and slouched a little into the couch, closing his eyes as he rested his head against the cushion behind him.

I watched him, wondering if he would fall asleep.

"Are you tired?" I questioned.

"Very. I had a very long day today. And it won't end until one a.m."

"Why?"

"I have a fight tonight. It starts at midnight, but it's a tournament so it'll be a little longer than usual," he responded, still not opening his eyes.

"Can I come?" I asked, not a little hopeful.

Neji's head moved until he could see me.

"No," he said sternly.

I sighed frustratingly and grabbed my Chemistry book.

Neji did not protest, but merely watched me gather my things.

"We can train if you want," Neji flatly suggested to me.

I considered him.

"No thanks. You're tired anyway. Save your strength."

Neji's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Thank you," he murmured, sounding more sincere than I had expected him to be. "And sorry for not being able to help you with the Chemistry."

I nodded and began to walk for the door, intending to go back to my dorm and enlist the help of my roommate.

"Hey, TenTen?" called Neji.

I stopped.

"Try Sakura. She took Chemistry last year, I think."

"Okay," I said. "Bye."

Neji did not bother answering.

He was already lightly snoring.

* * *

(1) I have a school bag that features tacos that say "Hola!" and french fries that say "Bon jour!" It's fabulous. Loyal Army created amazement.

_Okay, guys._

_I hope you all have an amazing Wednesday._

_Review, muchos gracias!_


	9. Dangerous

_Well, that wasn't too long of a wait, was it? :)_

_:D_

_I'm glad I'm back in your good graces again! Yay! :D_

Devil'sLittleBabyGirl: _My sincere apologies, dear. :D Hahahaha! Argh. Opal's a meanie. . . I don't like her much. :P_

light-of-midnight: _Thank you! You and I share the same preference. I love watching/reading things on gangs and fights of any kind. It's almost an obsession. XD ¡Su inglés es perfecto! Really, your English is very good, so don't worry about it. ;D_

hatake-kate: _Thanks, dear! :D_

AnimeFreak218: _Haha. I might quote you! :D_

RandomlyHomocidal: _Haha. You're a procrastinator like me! Ha. :D No, he's not tricking her. Yet, at least. ;) No, Neji was just being his conceited self thinking he could figure something out he'd never taken the class for. XD Thanks, dearie._

_Eh. I'm not too sure about this chapter. It's . . . weird. XD_

**Disclaimer:** I hate Twitter. Why did I ever join? XD And Kishimoto owns this. With his stupid flashbacks. . . *mutinous*

* * *

Nine.

Sakura was a big help in the Chemistry area.

She explained everything and helped me comprehend it a little better.

She almost surprised me from her vastness of knowledge.

I vaguely wondered how she'd been able to remember it all.

* * *

Though the work was hard and rushed, boarding school and I eventually had come to respect each other.

I did the homework (well, most of it, at least) and boarding school gave me the grades.

It was developing nicely for me.

I also had found friends by the way of fighting, an odd occurrence.

Usually the only people I make friends with concerning fighting is the police officers.

* * *

The next day after school, I went to our rundown building, intending to find Neji so I could ask him about his fight the previous night.

Ino and Sakura were the ones I found in the main room, squabbling about something or other.

"Where's Neji?" I interrupted, drawing their attention as I stood before them.

"Upstairs," they answered in unison before returning back to their previous quarrel.

I charged up the rickety stairs, making my legs ache and burn in protest.

I reached the top of the stairs and took a deep breath to calm my fast beating heart.

Neji was standing with his back to me, speaking to someone.

"Hey, Nej—!" I called out, stopping short as he whipped around quickly.

I silenced myself.

When Neji had moved aside, he revealed the person he'd been talking to.

She was pretty, sporting long, dark hair and large eyes.

"Hold on," he told me shortly, sounding impatient.

He turned back to the girl. She looked about the same age as me.

He said something to her, putting her attention back on him.

The girl listened intently, her arms crossed and her face agitated.

Five minutes later, Neji finished speaking and the girl left without a word.

As she passed me, she looked me over once again, her gaze flickering away coldly after I met her eyes.

Neji watched her leave, glancing at me once she was gone.

"Girlfriend troubles?" I inquired casually.

Neji chuckled.

"Family."

"Oh. . . So that was your sister?" I responded curiously.

Neji smiled.

"Cousin."

"Right," I amended.

Neji rolled his neck and stopped, gazing up at the sky passively.

Light was dimming from the universe, the clouds giving off deep twilight colors.

"Do you, uh, need a minute?" I asked slowly.

"Nope. Sorry," he sighed.

"Would you be willing to spar?" I questioned half-heartedly.

"Sure. Give me a second."

I nodded and quietly laced up ACE Bandages on to my fists and forearms.

Neji was taking his time getting his bandages.

I waited by doing cartwheels and back handsprings.

When I brushed the dirt off my hands, I noticed Neji sitting on the edge of the roof, facing me.

He clapped his hands.

"Didn't know you could do that," he exhaled, amused.

I scoffed.

"It's easy."

Neji smiled a little.

"Teach me how."

I smirked at him.

"Sorry. Maybe some other time when you're not teaching me how to fight."

Neji rolled his eyes but stood, sighing.

"Fine, fine," he muttered.

Neji did not start off like he usually did, lecturing me.

He stood and charged at me, his face contorted in determination.

He jumped, swinging his leg on level with my ribs.

It caught me off guard and I barely attempted to block the attack.

I fell to the ground, lancing on my butt.

I flinched in pain.

"Ow."

Neji did not sympathize like he usually did.

He waited until I stood to hit me again; he'd told me once that hitting someone when they were down was an unfair fight.

His punch was in the gut and left me breathless, sucking in air.

I stumbled backwards, clutching my stomach with one arm as I doubled over.

I heaved dry air, hearing it rush into my lungs.

Neji kicked me in the side, his foot arching into my hip.

He continued without pausing.

He struck my stomach again, and then my cheek.

I fell down once more.

"Stop," I spat through my bleeding lip.

I looked up at him.

Neji was standing above me, leaning forward.

His brow was confused, as if he hadn't realized what he'd been doing.

"I—I'm sorry," he murmured, still puzzled.

He kneeled and helped me to my feet, supporting me with his hand around my uninjured waist.

"Do you need Sakura to look you over?" he inquired, sounding truly remorseful.

"Um. . ." I stammered, doing a mental assessment. "No . . . I think I'm fine."

Neji didn't listen; he'd already started to lead me down the stairs, gripping my waist tightly.

"Sakura," called Neji as he moved me into a chair in the "medical" section of the building.

Sakura broke off her conversation with Ino cleanly, briskly heading over to us.

"Kami, Neji, what'd you do to her?" gasped Sakura, quickly pulling on surgical gloves and getting a cotton ball on which she poured some sterile alcohol.

Ino peered over the couch, examining me also.

Neji shook his head and leaned back against the wall, banging his head against the concrete from behind.

Sakura and Ino sharply looked up at him before darting their eyes away.

Clearly, it was private, whatever he was experiencing.

I swallowed, settling the bile in my stomach some.

"This will sting some," Sakura warned me as she brought the swab of cotton to my busted lip.

I flinched at the burn of the alcohol on the wound and dug my fingers into my jeans, trying to create a pain that would rival the one I'd been previously experiencing.

"What else hurts?"

"My side," I answered, touching my cheek tenderly; I would definitely have a bruise tomorrow.

Sakura scrunched up her nose and frowned, ordering, "Lift up your shirt."

I obeyed, pulling up my shirt to reveal my side.

Sakura ran two fingers down the skin where my rib cage was, feeling for breaks.

"The worst you'll probably have is some heavy bruising. I didn't feel an splinters of bone, but if you do get sharp pains and aren't able to breath well and clearly, you need to come see me again. Anything else?"

I shook my head, feeling dizzy and lightheaded.

Sakura noticed my expression.

"Come on. You need to lie down; I can tell."

She helped me to a backroom where a clean mattress was lying on raised wooden slats.

On the bed there were clean sheets, and located on the far wall was a window that showed a darkening sky.

I lied back against the pillows, finding them comfortable enough.

A fan swiftly moved above, shaking.

I exhaled and closed my eyes, willing away my dizzy feelings.

Sakura retrieved me a bag of ice, which she made me keep firmly pressed to my cheek.

As soon as she left I removed it, laying it beside me on the mattress.

I was concentrating on breathing evenly when I heard Sakura talking to someone outside the door.

It was muffled, but clear enough for my ears.

"What the hell are you doing, Neji?!" she hissed, sounding livid.

Neji uttered something illegible.

"Don't give me that crap!" she snapped. "She's not someone you can just pummel, you idiot! She can't handle that level of beating, yet!"

"I know that!" Neji snarled, his voice raised. "Don't you think I do?! I just lost it, okay?!"

"Well, you can't lose it," responded Sakura aggressively, not backing down. "Especially not with her. If it were any one of us or one of your high-level fights, it would be different, but don't you _ever_ lose control over yourself like that again with _her_!!"

Frustrated, Neji shot back, "Why should it make any difference?! She may not be skilled enough yet, but she will be and then she won't be any different than any of the others!"

Sakura did not reply for several seconds, and I wondered if their conversation was finished.

"No, she won't. You know it, I know it, everyone can see. She won't be like them, ever. It's not in her character," she ultimately said, so quiet I could barely hear her anymore.

Another pause, this time longer.

"Look, if you want me to take over her training, I will. I won't sacrifice your pride for her life, Neji Hyuga, and you know that I stand by my word."

I could just picture Neji sighing deeply at her words, kneading his forehead in thought.

"No," declared Neji eventually, "it will never happen again, Sakura. I swear."

"Good. You know how much I hate cleaning up blood."

I heard Sakura walk away, her boots resounding against the concrete floor.

There was a thud from the wall outside my room.

I assumed it was Neji.

I glanced back at the fan above me, the cool air emanating.

I closed my eyes and lulled myself into sleep.

* * *

_So, what'd you think?_

_Review, por favor._


	10. Philosophy

_Sorry for not updating in a while. I had to finish out the rest of my schoolwork for the year, and then study for exams [83 in Anatomy, 97 in History, 96 in English!!! Yay!]._

_I hope all of you are out of school soon. If not, well, consider this chapter as a condolence gift. :D_

_I'm very pleased the way this chapter yet. And the next chapter will be a bit more laid back, and more involved in interaction. :) I need to take a break from this blood-I-hate-your-guts thing. ;D_

Teera-Chan: _Is that good or bad? :)_

beckylovesgigs: _Hahaha. :D I know, right? I don't use it much though, compared to Facebook. Since I didn't really give a particular answer this chapter, no, he basically just hit her 'cause he was mad. :) Mad about what, though, is what you have to figure out. ;D_

10TeNjI10: _Wait no more, dear._

Lin: _Aw, she's okay. You'll see._

Devil'sLittleBabyGirl: _Amen! Haha. :D Besides, TenTen's going to have to take a few beatings. It'll make her tougher. *nods*_

hatake-kate: _Did I say dark eyes? Hm. . ._

RandomlyHomocidal: _Rofl. Rofl, my friend. ;D_

Gemina: _Yes, yes. Eh. . . When do you get out of school????_

Kimimmari: _I'm shortening your penname. It's hard enough memorizing Kimimmari. :D Thank you for all of your kind reviews! Totally epic. . . Heheheh. Brutal? You ain't seen nothing yet. Grammar error! Haha._

_Again, lovelies, thank you for all of the reviews. :D They please me greatly._

**Disclaimer:** Favorite manga right now: Vampire Knight. Any takers? :D ZERRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! And Kishi-sama owns all.

* * *

**Song:** The Fight Song - Sanctus Real

* * *

Ten.

I woke up in my dormitory. It was pitch black outside the window above my head, predicting that it was unimaginably late.

To my right, Cora was snoring softly.

I rolled off my bed in a fluid motion, stumbling around until I gained secure footing.

My gut protested, still sore from Neji's punch.

I stopped trying to walk, staggering into a hunched over position to give some comfort to my stomach.

I took a few deep breaths, desperately wanting my insides to stop squirming and lurching.

I felt like my intestines were going to come crawling out of my mouth and onto the hard carpet below me.

My breathing calmed a little, the sweat on my face turning cold, making my skin feel unpleasantly clammy.

I moved my hands shakily to my knees, inhaling deep a bit more.

Eventually, I looked at the door, knowing I had to go through it, but weary of moving.

I stood up, my hands falling loosely to my sides.

I sucked in a new breath and moved my feet forward, past the door, down the hall, and ultimately onto the street below.

I wasn't particularly concerned about my bare feet; I was sure the worst I would receive was a few cuts.

Besides, if I wasn't wearing shoes, I would be faster.

I reached the rundown building where all of the other fighters practiced and sparred.

I pushed open the heavy door and walked through.

My eyes stung as they adjusted to complete darkness.

Compared to the natural night light outside, this light was far worse to see through, dense and thick.

I could hear the ice box churning further in the back, near the stairs.

I passed the couch, clenching the back for support.

I absently looked down at the cushions absently.

Nope.

I continued on to the line of rooms on the back wall, walking into each one until I found exactly what I was looking for.

I found him in the next to last room.

The room was slightly more furnished than the others, including a dresser with a mirror and a bookshelf.

Clothes littered the floor, most in heaps of piles, denoting that they weren't clean.

There were also books everywhere, all sorts of titles and lengths.

Stealthily, I picked up one of the heavier books and walked over to the bed.

Without pause or hesitation I lifted the book in one hand, and brought it down on Neji's head.

Neji jolted, sitting up perfectly straight, his eyes wide as could be.

"What—!?"

"Follow me," I instructed lethally, walking out of his room and meandering to the stairs a few yards away.

I heard Neji stumbling around behind me.

I reached the top of the stairs with difficulty; I figured I'd have to commandeer Sakura during a class so she could make sure my breathing was all right.

I didn't stop though. I didn't want Neji to see my weakness.

I walked over to the small shed where we kept the ACE bandages.

I stripped off my shirt and set it aside, not caring if Neji was watching or not, and began to wrap my bare torso, starting just below my sports bra and ending before I reached my belly button.

No way was Neji getting such a clean shot at my side again; I'd learned a few things since his little beating session.

After I finished binding my hands and wrists also, I stepped out of the shed.

Neji was standing on the edge of the roof, looking out against the other shabby buildings set against the night sky.

He hadn't bothered to put a shirt on, leaving his broad shoulders and back exposed.

Once he heard me shut the door to the shed, he turned around and looked at me.

"What do you want?" he asked me quietly.

My eyes drifted across his bare stomach. He wasn't necessarily built, but he did have muscles.

My eyes flickered back up to his face.

"I want you to fight me," I murmured seriously.

Neji's eyebrows drew together.

"I can't," he answered.

"Yes, you can. And you will," I insisted arduously.

Neji stepped down off the edge of the roof, walking closer so he could see my eyes.

I did not flinch, just stared back emotionlessly.

He shook his bowed head and rubbed his face with one hand.

"Listen, Neji," I began, "I don't know what went on with you before, but I'm not stupid enough to let you get away with it with just a slap on the hand. I can handle my own battles; I'm grateful to Sakura, but she should've let me handle this. So that's what I'm doing now. I'm taking control of this situation, whether you or her like it or not."

Neji swallowed, staring at me.

"And you think by fighting with me, you're taking control of the situation," he stated in a whisper.

"Well, either way, it'll teach one of us a lesson."

Neji stared at me with white fixed eyes.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," apologized Neji softly.

I considered him.

"Unfortunately, that doesn't change my mind. But thank you."

Neji narrowed his eyes at me.

"I won't fight you under these circumstances," Neji declared, becoming strict again.

I snorted, amused.

"What, is that a principle of yours now?" I snapped. "'Cause you kinda killed it with beating me up today."

Neji's fists clenched at his sides.

My plan was working.

"I said my apologies. It's not my problem if you don't accept them," he said through gritted teeth.

"You know what really hurts?" I taunted stepping a little closer to him.

Neji's jaw was set, his lips clamped together in anger as his eyes followed me.

"That you just consider I'll be like everyone else."

I made a fist and sucker punched him in the gut.

It took him by surprise and Neji gasped, doubling over some.

I contemplated if I should wait til he could defend himself, but I didn't.

I figured if he was such a good fighter, he would be able to take a few unguarded hits from me.

Neji did not complain or beg me to stop like I had hours before.

But then again, I never expected him to.

In a deeper recess of my mind, I _wanted_ him to cry and whine about it; I wanted him to suffer. But I was being vain and cruel.

I faltered in my punches and kicks at him.

_You can't. You can't do this, as much as you might want to. Let it go. Just let it go._

I frowned, vulnerability sliding onto my face.

I staggered back, away from Neji, confused.

Neji turned to look at me.

"Aren't you going to finish the job?" he inquired, inhaling deeply.

I blinked, coming out of my reverie.

I closed my eyes and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"No. No, I won't."

I opened my eyes and went to his side, helping him up.

Neji watched me steadily, being very careful.

He finally released a smile as I supported some of his weight, throwing my arm around his waist.

"I guess I've been proved wrong. . ." he chuckled, his laugh coming out in short bursts.

He was still catching his breath. Damn, I really must have hit him harder than I thought.

"Sorry about hitting you," I said, starting down the stairs with him.

Neji shook his head.

"I knew there would be some repercussions. I just didn't know what to expect," he replied.

We reached the ground level and I started towards the room I'd found Neji sleeping in.

"But," began Neji, a tone of confusion in his voice, "why didn't you continue? You could have. I was vulnerable enough."

I quirked my mouth into a deep frown.

"I don't think it's right to hurt someone when they're down. Especially if I'm fighting for my own stupid reasons."

Neji regarded my words.

"That's philosophy," Neji muttered to me as I helped him sit down on the mattress.

"Is it?" I asked, standing in front of him, my hand on his bare shoulder in case he needed something.

"Yes," he nodded, assuring. "It's good."

I smiled at him.

"What's your philosophy, then?" I inquired.

Neji smiled to himself.

"Don't kill anybody and if you do, don't ever let your ass get caught."

I laughed loudly, joining in with Neji's chortle.

"That's good," I released, wiping the tears from my eyes. "That's really good."

"I'm glad you think so," said Neji with a small smirk.

A moment of awkwardness passed.

"Look, TenTen, I—!" began Neji.

"I should go," I interrupted swiftly, gesturing over my shoulder.

Neji stopped, glanced at me, then nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Hey," he called as I left the room.

I stole a breath of air and leaned back into view.

"Come sit with us at lunch tomorrow."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay."

"Night."

"Night."

I left the building in deep thought.

The only person I had been sitting with at lunch was Cora and a few of her friends, since I never knew where Sakura or Naruto sat.

But apparently, all of the fighters from our school sat together.

Now I just had to figure out where _there_ was.

* * *

_Yeah. . . Hm._

_Well, everyone enjoy their Thursday. :D_

_By the way, I have a question. When you read this Fic, what season do you imagine it in?_

_Review, please!_


	11. PB & J

_Hello, dears._

_I hope I find you all well and pleasant? Yes? :D Good._

Devil'sLittleBabyGirl: _*evil laughter* :D WELL. . . Sorry. I have many projects + life/work so I write in moderation. :D_

Teera-Chan: _Don't ask me. I have no idea on earth what he was going to say. XD . . . Kind of._

uchihaxchick: _Hm. . . Winter. . . Interesting._

AnimeFreak218: _No, I just was re-reading a few chapters of this and was like, Oh, crap, what season is this?! 'Cause I really do need to know by the end of the Fic. XD Kinda important for the scenery and such, ya know?_

10TeNjI10: _Haha. He got whomped. . . Whomped is such a cool word. . . *snicker*_

beckylovesgigs: _Thankies! :D_

RandomlyHomocidal: _Eh. . . About the depth thing. . . Didn't turn out very . . . depthy. . . My sincere apologies._

KMU: _Sorry, but I just had to shorten your name, if that's alright. There's no way I can commit yours to memory with all the ms. One month later good for you? ;D_

Caramel Revenge: _Twenty-two days is quick for you?! It felt like a lifetime for me. XD Hm. . . Does your school go year-round?_

_Alrighty, guys._

_This seems more like filler chapter the more I think it over._

_More fighting next chap. I promise. :D_

**Disclaimer:** I swear, Kishie, if Danzo isn't dead by next chapter, _I_ will be the one killing!!!!!! And then I'll claim Naruto as my own. :P

* * *

Eleven.

Cora was not pleased with waking me up the next morning.

I was grumpy and extremely tired, considering the lack of sleep I'd gotten a few hours before.

"Ugh. Fine. Get your own damn self up."

I threw my covers off me and rolled a little, collapsing to the floor in a loud thump.

"Ow!" I complained, my shoulder protesting in pain.

Cora came out of the bathroom we shared with the girls next door to us and saw me on the floor.

"Why's your side all bandaged up?"

I stared at her.

"Uh. . . well. . . my side's been hurting a bit, so I just bandaged it up."

Cora nodded slowly, looking not all that convinced.

"Maybe you should go to the infirmary then. . ." she trailed, sounding unsure.

"No! No, I'm . . . I'll be fine."

Cora shrugged, not overly concerned.

She watched me struggle for a few more minutes, before saying, "You're going to miss breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," I answered, finally wresting myself free of my blankets.

Cora rolled her eyes but said a quick goodbye and left, throwing her school bag over her shoulder as she went.

I shook my head at the floor, sighing in exhaustion.

I stumbled into an upright position, fumbling into the bathroom.

I took my time getting dressed that morning.

Usually, Cora rushed the life out of me in the mornings, but today she wasn't there to bustle me around.

I skipped breakfast; I hadn't just told Cora I wasn't hungry to make her leave, I actually was being honest for a change.

My first class was History, where I was convinced that mornings were far too early to learn that particular subject.

I finished dressing and walked out of my dorm room yawning, my feet slowly walking down to History.

As I had suspected, it was boring as hell, our teacher covering the familiar path of the Romans and their war lust.

The middle of the day approached quickly, nonetheless, and I found myself stumbling out of my fourth period class sooner than I expected.

And then, before I even registered what was happening, I was intercepted by a pink-haired girl with a death grip.

"Sakura, what the hell!" I snapped at her, irritated at the rough handling.

She rolled her eyes.

"Neji, being the complete idiot he is, forgot to tell you where exactly we eat. So he sent me to show you. . . which is better actually, now that I think about it, since it is kind of hard to get to."

I sighed loudly, making my annoyance clear.

Sakura ignored me, just as I expected her to.

"So, how come I haven't been invited into your stinking lunch club before now?"

Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know. Slipped our minds?"

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered bitterly.

She remained silent and led me past the rows of classrooms and dorms, heading up to the second floor where more dorms were located.

Sakura led me all the way to the teacher's staff room, but instead of going in, we took the stairs beside it.

"Where does this go?" I asked her suspiciously.

"The roof," she replied shortly.

My brow furrowed.

The roof? Why the roof?

Bright sunlight assaulted my eyes as I went through the door at the top, following after Sakura blindly.

I shielded my irises, blinking to get rid of the sunspots in my vision.

"Finally! I'm starving!!" came a shout from Naruto.

I blinked a little more before ultimately focusing on a bench table next to a large aluminum air conditioning duct.

Gathered in the seats were the people I had come to consider my friends.

"Shut up, Naruto; we're hungry too!" snapped Ino, beside him, making room for Sakura to sit.

I reached the wooden table, taking the only other available space on the end.

It did not completely surprise me to find Neji across from me, staring.

When I met his gaze, he sent me a slight smile.

I broke the stare, however, to glance at the many sandwiches on the plate in the middle, a big bag of chips lying on top of it.

"Where'd you get all this food?" I asked Neji.

"It was Naruto's turn and he always makes us sandwiches. . . usually peanut butter and jelly."(1)

"You take turns getting food for everyone?"

Neji nodded.

"It's a little bonding project of ours. . . Your turn will be after Ino."

I stared at him.

"Uh, I don't have any money, that's not gonna happen."

Neji shook his head.

"Then get a job," he replied unsympathetically, taking a drink from his bottle of water.

I glared at him and rolled my eyes, turning my ear back to the conversation.

Naruto was passing out sandwiches to the surrounding participants.

I received mine, peeking inside.

Yup. Definitely peanut butter and jelly.

I brought it to my mouth and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully.

"So," Neji began after everyone became silent in their eating, "the schedule for the rest of this week includes Sakura tonight, Kiba and Naruto on Wednesday, and Ino on Saturday."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's the lineup for the fights this week," Sakura clarified, looking casually in Neji's direction.

"Can I go?" I immediately asked.

Sakura shrugged, gesturing towards Neji.

"Ask him," she instructed with a sigh.

I slid my eyes to Neji, where he was considering me.

He slowly took another bite of his sandwich, his eyes easily roving my face.

The scene from last night hit me, and I flinched ever so slightly.

Neji swallowed and nodded once in consent.

I grinned a big smile, pleased.

"Good."

Neji smirked and rolled his eyes, looking away from me to the skyline around.

I shifted towards Sakura.

"So who are you fighting?" I called out to her.

Sakura shrugged, looking puzzled.

"I have no idea. I won't know until tonight. The people we fight with are completely decided on chance when we get to where we're fighting. Naruto and Neji are the only ones who know who they're getting to fight 'cause they're the only two in the highest levels."

Naruto sent me a glance as he reached for a handful of chips.

"Trust me, it's not always the best thing, knowing who you're fighting."

I rolled my eyes.

"Sounds like a luxury to me," I mumbled.

I looked to Neji to see him staring.

"You get to better prepare that way," he informed me quietly, his gaze steady. "It's better sometimes. . . better than not knowing how to prepare."

"Neji, when will I get to have my first fight?"

Neji cocked his head at me, obviously considering.

I took a bite of my sandwich, watching him muse carefully.

"You're not ready yet but . . . maybe in a few months. . . A few weeks if you work hard enough."

Eagerly, I responded, "When can we start?"

Neji smiled.

"Tonight, after Sakura's fight. Do you have any tests tomorrow?"

"No. . ."

"Alright then. Tonight."

I grinned at him.

"Oh, my God," exclaimed Sakura aloud.

I looked at her to see her eyes on Neji and I.

I raised an eyebrow in query.

She shook her head, suddenly silenced as she stuffed the last of her sandwich in her mouth.

My eyes swivelled back to Neji, who shrugged.

The bell rang, sounding low and distant from under us.

My friends rose with grumbles and started towards the stairs, tossing their trash in a stolen bin by the bench.

Neji fell into step with me, continuing down the stairs with me as the rest of our group dispersed ahead.

I saw Sakura throw several looks at us over her shoulder before Naruto took her hand, leading her.

I grimaced; I expected a lecture later.

Neji and I walked slowly down to the ground floor, stopping at my Geography class.

Neji's eyes absently scanned the people flitting around beside us.

"You know," he said casually without warning, "if this training goes well tonight, it might be two weeks at the most. . ."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Don't screw with me. We'll see when I'm ready," I replied primly.

Neji smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Fine. Meet me tonight at the building around ten."

I nodded and threw a look at him over my shoulder as I walked into the classroom.

It wasn't until later in the class that I realized that bastard had used reverse psychology on me.

I immediately resolved to pummel his ass the next time I saw him.

* * *

_She doesn't seem to have much of a conscience, does she?_

_XD_

_Alright. Maybe the next chapter will be up in a few weeks. We'll see._

_Me gusto reviews._


	12. The Basics and Billy Fury

_Nine pages!!! Heck yes!!!!!_

_:D_

_Also, majority rules on the season predicament: It's winter. Late November, actually._

_Thanks to all of you who offered your advice on that particular problem. I really appreciate it. :)_

beckylovesgigs: _Kakashi? NARUTO!!!!! :D_

bright-rebellious: _Thanks so much! :)_

KMU: _Thank you, dear! :D_

Devil'sLittleBabyGirl: _You can't rush these things. ;D I . . . kind of satisfied your need for blood? Eh. You'll see for yourself. Sorry if it isn't enough. You made me laugh at the parasite thing. Genius. :D Please do!_

10TeNjI10: _She's gotten better. I wouldn't dare call her good yet. Everyone else is so much better than her. :D_

uchihaxchick: _PB&J FOR THE WIN!!!! I had PB&J for lunch today. Yummy! :D Thankies!_

_By the way, by the next chapter EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU had better have watched Never Back Down. It's an amazing fighting movie (way better than Fight Club) and it really, really shaped this chapter. Like, by a lot. :D So watch it. It's great. Good music too._

**Disclaimer:** Mizukage's creepy, but I LOVED, LOVED, LOVED the new characters, Kishie!!! I'm not mad at you anymore about Danzo. You totally made it up to me. :D

* * *

Twelve.

Weather did not usually affect me, unless it was winter.

And winter was coming fast, shaking the leaves loose of their trees and making the sky look brittle and stormily white all the time.

I dressed warmly, pulling on a thick hoodie over my tee shirt.

Cora had been the forefront problem in my mind; curfew in the dorms was at nine on weekdays.

But I shouldn't have worried; Cora was pulling an all-nighter in the library for her upcoming English exam, intending to charm the librarian enough to let her stay past curfew.

So, by the time Cora would get in, either I'd be back, or I wouldn't and Cora wouldn't care less because she'd be so tired.

It was the best opportunity I'd had for a sneak out in a while.

When I stepped out of the building, cold attacked me and I shivered, immediately crossing my arms for some sort of warmth.

Maybe winter was already here and I just hadn't been paying attention.

By the time I reached our practice edifice, I was freezing my ass off.

_The wind makes everything worse_, I thought murderously as I pushed open the door, it slamming loudly behind me.

The lights were on, and I could see several figures sitting on the couch.

I could make them out the closer I got, noting Naruto's loud and boisterous laugh.

Sakura sat next to him, her eyes closed with a slight smile on her face.

Neji faced them, occupying a tartan high-backed chair.

His eyes drifted and found me as I emerged closer toward them.

He smirked and turned back to Naruto, intent on what he was saying.

". . . So, I see the guy, right? Totally operating in the corner on some Goth thirteen-year-olds. I walk over, tap him on the shoulder. He turns around, obviously sees my black eye and I see something in his eye click."

Neji raised an eyebrow at Naruto's story.

"And then what did you do?"

Naruto laughed shortly.

"I broke his nose? What the hell was I _supposed_ to do?" Naruto said satisfactorily.

"Leave him alone like a smart person," Sakura commented in a murmur.

"Baby, you know that never works," Naruto assured, leaning down to kiss her.

I averted my eyes politely, glancing around at the huge room.

Neji cleared his throat loudly, jolting Naruto and Sakura out of their intimacy.

Sakura caught my eye and rolled her eyes.

I chuckled.

"Let's get going," Naruto said, pulling Sakura off the couch.

"Where is it?" I asked, following them out of the practice building.

"Only a few blocks or so," answered Sakura, lacing her fingers with Naruto's.

I heard Neji behind me, his tennis shoes echoing loudly in the night around us.

The walk was mainly silent, save for Naruto and Sakura's soft whispering.

We turned a corner at the end of five blocks, and I realized this was the site.

It was a rundown piece of street, the kind that no one drives on anymore because it was littered with debris and potholes.

There were a bunch of people too, hanging out outside closed businesses and milling around.

"Why are there so many guys here? It's a girl's fight," I murmured as we passed a group of skeezes.

I shuddered, ignoring the looks our company was getting.

Neji glanced at me.

"It's the common attraction," he said, his tone bitter and sarcastic, "girl on girl fighting? These assholes kill for it."

I swallowed, flinching some.

Sakura and Neji left Naruto and I at the ring, which was basically this circle comprised of thick cord and stolen traffic cones.

I saw Naruto watch Sakura and Neji make their way to another rundown building where bright light was shining.

"Are all of the fights like this? On some street?"

Naruto shrugged.

"Eh. Sometimes, but it really just depends. Neji and I are privileged enough to be able to fight in air conditioning though."

He showed me a broad grin.

"Jerk," I muttered lowly.

Naruto clapped me on the shoulder, good-natured.

"So. . . is Neji really as good as everybody says?"

Naruto mulled it over, his blue eyes roving over Sakura's competition as she entered the makeshift ring.

"I don't know how to explain how good he actually is unless you see it yourself. But, Neji's right to not let you see before you're ready. It's brutal. . . Crazy, really, how hard he can hit."

"Could he beat you?"

Naruto laughed, eyes following Sakura as she entered the ring with Neji, mouth guard in, hair tied back, and her forearms to her knuckles covered in hand wraps.

"Neji could definitely beat me. . . He has way more passion for it than I do. To me, it's just a hobby. . . for Neji it's more like a lifestyle."

"Getting beaten up is a lifestyle?" I asked, skeptical.

Naruto nodded surely.

"Yep. Besides, it's not like Neji has the same life like we do. . . I mean, his uncle practically hates him. That's why he sleeps in that room in the practice building and doesn't stay in the dorms."

I thought this over, not even noticing as the announcer came to stand in the middle of the ring.

"The rules are this: The participants fight until one verbally gives up or taps out, or when one passes out. Also, this particular fight will not allow head butts, kicks at the lower abdomen (though kicks at the legs are allowable), and no scratching, i.e. no gouging out someone's eyes. Ladies, you hear me?"

The announcer smirked at his small joke.

I winced at the image of Sakura tearing her opponent's eyes out, disgusted.

"Our competitors this evening," he introduced loudly from the ring.

He gestured towards Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno, found by the amazing Neji Hyuga himself."

"'Found'?" I prompted Naruto.

"Yep. Neji recruited all of us."

I frowned.

"You make it sound like the Army," I scoffed, crossing my arms.

Naruto snickered.

"Well, in a way, it probably is. But without all of the guns and shooting."

I made a discontented noise in the back of my throat.

"And over here," continued the announcer, "is Tayuya, badmouth of the Sound tribe."(1)

My eyes swivelled over to a shorter girl with orange hair.

"Is she any good? The Sound girl?"

Naruto quirked his mouth.

"Yeah, but she'll never go as far as Sakura or anyone else in our group. She'll always be on amateur level. You see, the Sounds are basically just brute strength. They're good, but if you can't think for yourself, you won't get far in this profession."

Content with this knowledge, I turned my eyes back to the ring, where the fight had just begun.

Sakura stayed back, waiting for Tayuya to come to her.

"See, what Sakura's doing is baiting her. Rule number one of fighting: make your opponent come to you. Patience is the key. Then, when Tayuya gets near enough. . ."

Tayuya moved forward, jabbing at Sakura's head.

Sakura bobbed and quickly socked Tayuya in the gut.

Tayuya sucked in a breath, and Sakura continued relentlessly.

"Rising knee-strike," commentated Naruto as Sakura jammed her knee into Tayuya's stomach, forcing her head down.

"Cover-up!" Neji shouted from the corner, eyes darting around the two.

"Why did he—?"

Tayuya stepped back and retaliated with her own kick.

"Crescent kick," Naruto said approvingly as Tayuya swung her leg up.

The way Sakura's hands were covering her face, the kick was blocked by her arm.

"Oh," I replied, answering my own question.

"How did Neji know Tayuya was going to throw that kick?"

Naruto shrugged.

"I have no idea, I guess all of his experience helps him to read these things pretty quickly. That's what makes him such a good coach; he knows how to read people."

My eyes flickered over to Neji, who was still intent on Sakura and Tayuya's fight.

I considered him for several seconds, before looking back to Sakura.

It was obvious she was the dominant one, overpowering Tayuya in skill easily.

"And the finish. . ." trailed Naruto, eyes sparkling as Sakura swung her leg with power, her foot connecting with Tayuya's face.

Tayuya flew back, the force of Sakura's kick sending Tayuya landing on her back.

Tayuya spat blood out of her mouth and glared up at Sakura, who appeared menacing.

Sakura stepped around to where she was at Tayuya's side.

"It's over," I heard Naruto murmur.

Sakura nodded in a swift move, as if she'd heard him, and lifted her foot.

It was quick as hell, and if I hadn't been watching, I wouldn't have believed it.

Sakura brought her foot down hard on the exact place where Tayuya's ribs were.

I detected a distinct snap.

Tayuya gasped, coughing.

Sakura leaned down and whispered to her.(1)

Tayuya squinted up at her before closing her dark eyes, banging her fist on the street twice.

"Give," she croaked out in a tired voice.

"Tayuya gives! Haruno wins!"

Sakura stepped back, pushing back some of her hair that had fallen loose.

Neji clapped her on the shoulder, obviously pleased as he shepherded her back to the bright building a few yards away.

I sighed.

Naruto glanced at me.

"Did you enjoy the fight?" he inquired.

I shrugged.

"It was alright. . . I guess."

He smiled.

"Yeah, you just wait. You'll get immersed into this world soon enough. It just takes some getting used to."

"Yeah, no kidding. And I thought _I_ was badass."

Naruto laughed shortly.

"Oh, you haven't seen nothing yet, TenTen. You just wait. . ."

Sakura and Neji arrived minutes later; Sakura had shrugged on a cot over her tank top, though I was sure she was still freezing because of her shorts.

Naruto grinned at her, fluidly leaning down to kiss her cheek, swinging his arm around her waist.

Neji glanced at me.

"So, what'd you think?" he queried, starting to follow Naruto and Sakura.

I fell into step beside him.

"Um. . . it was a little . . ."

"Crazy?" Neji offered.

I smirked.

"Exactly. It's very . . . fast-paced."

Neji nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah. It gets even crazier, the further you go."

"Is. . . Is it always that . . . cruel?" I asked.

"You're talking about when Sakura cracked her ribs?"

I nodded.

Neji sighed, the noise sounding loud in the dark.

"All I can say is that it's a lot worse. What you saw tonight wasn't even a dent."

"Great," I muttered.

Encouragingly, Neji clutched my shoulder.

I bit my lip and changed the subject.

"What are you going to teach me tonight?"

"Basics."

I grimaced, impatient as ever.

Neji smiled.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura left us at the practice building, continuing on back to the school.

For some reason, I was nervous about being alone with Neji.

I had been by myself with him before, of course, but since our little heart-to-heart in his room the other night, things between us had been awkward.

Well, at least to me, they had been.

Neji ordered me upstairs to the roof while he busied himself getting some things from downstairs.

My teeth were almost to the point of chattering when he showed up, wearing less layers and carrying two chairs.

I couldn't stop the disappointment from showing on my face, but I sat down anyway, drawing my knees into my body.

Neji sat across from me, noting my expression.

"Are you cold?" he asked suspiciously.

"Very," I muttered, shuddering as a cold spell ran down my spine.

"We can go back inside, if you want."

The thought was very tempting, but I figured if we were going to fight some, we should stay up there where we couldn't knock anything over.

"No, this is fine."

"All right. . ." Neji said, sounding unsure.

I nodded to further make up his mind.

Neji leaned back in his chair and began his speech.

"The type of fighting we do marries kickboxing and martial arts."

"I haven't taken martial arts," I interrupted.

"You don't need to," Neji assured with a nod.

I raised an eyebrow in disagreement, but let him continue.

"In kickboxing, there are four common types of punches. The jab, the straight hook, the hook, and the uppercut."

"Should I be taking notes?"

Neji smiled, but ignored my question.

"The jab," Neji illustrated, keeping one hand guarding his face while the other one hit empty air swiftly.

Neji explained the four and showed me what they were.

"Actually, I think I've been using those. . . I just didn't know what they were," I slowly said.

"Well, it's a good thing I explained them. We don't need you going crazy on the street."

I snorted.

"Four basic kicks: Front kick, side kick, semi-circular kick, and roundhouse kick."

Neji faced forward, kicking his left leg out to an imaginary person. He turned his body again, kicking out sideways this time. Again, Neji faced forward, switching his footwork as he brought his right leg up to a kneeing position then swung it out, turning his body some as he did so. And then the final kick, Neji smoothly maneuvered into a turn, flinging his leg out as he came to face me again.

"Kneeing: Straight knee-thrust, rising knee-strike, diagonal knee-kick, jumping knee-kick."

"That rising knee-strike? That's what that Tayuya girl used in her fight, isn't it?"

Neji nodded.

"Now get up."

I warily looked at him.

He rolled his eyes and gestured for me to stand up.

"Come on. I gotta make sure you're getting it."

I grudgingly stepped towards him.

"Okay. Start with the punches."

I quirked my mouth and jabbed my right fist at Neji's face.

"Alright," he approved. "But, keep your other hand up to your face."

Neji lightly grasped my wrist, absently curling my fingers into a fist as he moved my hand to shield my face.

"Try it again."

I did, keeping my hand guarding my face.

Neji nodded.

"Straight punch?" I queried.

"Yeah."

I waited for Neji to punch me and then moved out, thrusting my arm and fist past his body, grazing his cheek.

"You already know how to do a hook. Just remember to arc your arm. Uppercut?"

I shifted my foot forward and angled my arm up, hitting Neji's jaw.

He rubbed it, wiping away the soreness.

"Do the kicks the now. Front kick first."

I kept my fists around my face, kicking out to where my foot flatly hit Neji's stomach.

His expression was puzzled.

"What? I did it right!" I exclaimed defensively.

"No, it's not that. You're not breathing right."

I raised my eyebrows.

"What?"

"You're not breathing from your diaphragm. You're gonna pass out eventually if you don't breathe right, especially when you're throwing hard kicks and punches. Breathe from here."(3)

Neji touched my stomach gently, and I could barely detect it through my hoodie.

Still, my skin prickled.

He paused for a second, seemingly forgetting what he had been saying.

"Side kick," I reminded him throatily.

"Right."

I turned and sucked in a breath, feeling my stomach tighten as I kicked with the side of my foot.

When I got to the roundhouse kick, I was excited, and put a little too much vitality into it, causing Neji to bend over.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I rushed to help him, crouching. "Are you okay?"

Neji was laughing.

"I'm fine. You just knocked the wind out of me," he murmured.

I bit my lip, embarrassed.

Neji stood up, clutching my neck.

I stared at him, confused.

Neji forced my head down, and the next second I knew, Neji's knee was in my gut.

"Don't let your guard down. Always anticipate the next move and block or counter it."

I grunted, sucking in air.

"Breathe from the diaphragm," Neji called out, sweeping his leg at my side.

I stumbled out of his range.

Neji moved forward again, intending to use a high-kick on my head.

I blocked, my arm jarring with the force of the kick.

"Good," Neji said. "You're thinking about it. . ."

I did not answer, moving forward delivering a side-kick.

Neji dodged, retaliating with an uppercut punch.

He caught my chin, sending my head back uncomfortably.

My neck protested, a kink throbbing painfully in one of the cervix of my spine.

I glared at Neji and did a back handspring toward him, ending it with a quick jab in the stomach.

Neji nodded, kneading his gut.

"Alright, then," he said, amused, as he tightened his hand wraps, "let's see what you got, kid."

I raised my eyebrows and charged toward him.

* * *

There was no way I could walk back to the dorms.

No fracking way.

I could barely stumble down the stairs after we were done, later on that evening.

Neji thought it was funny.

"I told you," he smirked, supporting my weight with his hand around my waist.

"Shut up," I grumbled.

Everything hurt; my legs, arms, and feet were screaming for some sort of relief.

I had a black eye and more than enough developing bruises, plus a severely bloody nose.

Neji looked better than I did, which made me feel worse.

"It'll be fine," he murmured, as if he knew what I was thinking. "You can beat me up all you want when you win your first fight. Promise."

I disbelieved him, but didn't say anything to protest; I was too tired.

Neji helped me to a room next to his, where there was an old stereo system in one corner.

Neji insistently lied me down on a makeshift bed of two mattresses on top of each other.

"I'll be right back," he said as he left the room.

I sat up, aching, as I glanced around the small room.

It looked less lived-in than the other room I'd occupied when Neji had beaten me to the pulp.

But it had a dresser and a small lamp on the floor beside the mattresses.

Neji returned a few moments later, throwing a pillow at me.

When I didn't catch it, the pillow hit me square in the face, making my nose burn.

I glowered at him, saying in a polite voice, "You suck."

Neji smiled and flipped the lights on, causing me to squint.

"So," I started as I laid down, arranging the pillow behind my head, "why do you stay here all by yourself?"

Usually I wasn't as nosy, but I was curious and maybe even a little bit delirious, and the words were already out of my mouth.

Neji took my question easier than I expected him to.

He began to clean up my nose and calmly stated, "My uncle and I don't get along."

"Why not?"

Neji sat back on his heels from across me, thoughtful.

"We just don't. We don't agree on anything. The fighting thing really makes him mad. . . That's why he kicked me out of the house a year or two ago."

I watched Neji levelly as he continued to clean up my nose.

"I'm sorry," I said honestly.

Neji met my eyes.

"Don't be," he said simply, shrugging limply. "It was the best decision he ever made concerning my well-being."

"But . . . you're here all the time, by yourself. Why didn't you just move into the dorms?"

Neji smirked, applying a bandage to my raw red cheek.

"I don't do curfews," Neji released quietly.

I smiled in return, my cheek feeling blistered.

I winced.

Neji snickered.

"Anything else bleeding?" queried Neji, as he turned away from me, sifting through the bandages he'd brought.

I sighed.

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Good."

Neji stood up from the bed, walking out the door again.

I heard a few clatters from Sakura's medical section, and a faucet running.

He returned with a bottle of painkillers and a glass of water.

"You'll need this in the morning too," claimed Neji knowingly.

"Does that mean I'm not going to school tomorrow?" I asked, not a little hopeful.

"That's exactly what it means. You'll be hurting too much to _move_ tomorrow, let alone go to school."

I smiled, thankful.

"Thanks, Neji."

He raised his eyebrows.

"You won't be thanking me tomorrow. Just wait. You're gonna be hurting so bad."

I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the encouragement!" I called out to him as he left the room.

Neji ignored me, going into his room the next door.

Seconds later, I heard a radio flare to life, some ancient rock-and-roll station.

I fell asleep to the sound of Billy Fury crooning about his girlfriend's arms.(4)

* * *

(1) This had originally been Hana Inuzuka, but then I was like, "Oh, crap, I can't do that! Kiba's in the dang Hyuga club. Shoot. . ." But I needed a new girl, so I scanned my little Naruto character sheet and chose Tayuya in Hana's stead. :D

(2) She said, "Want me to crack the other ones too?"

(3) This is very important for singing also. If you don't sing from your diaphragm, you don't get enough breath for long notes and such. And you can get very light-headed too, if you don't breathe right.

(4) Listen to "Wondrous Place" by Billy Fury. You'll get what I'm talking about. Billy Fury was a British pop star during the late 50s and throughout the 60s. You can read more about his life and success as a singer on wikipedia.

_You know, now that I think about it, I probably should've introduced this fighting knowledge earlier in the story. XD Shoot._

_I like Neji's music choices. Expect more in the future. *cackles evilly*_

_:D_

_Alright, kids._

_Do me a favor and review._


	13. Employment

_So, I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while._

_I had some writer's block/wasn't really sure what to do with this chapter so it's been kind of difficult to write._

_But, I'll hopefully maintain some sort of pattern from here on out since I'm deciding to hurry it up a bit. :)_

neji's goddess: _:D Updated. . . Finally._

XxShadowFirexX: _Yep, yep. It's good. :D_

hullotherexx: _Omigah, you changed your penname. Jeez. And I was getting used to typing Heather Chan. ;D Oh, that's not true. I'm easily influenced by different things. :D Well described? ME?! :O Sure thing! :)_

: _Thankies! And sorry it took so long. XD_

beckylovesgigs: _:D Aw, Sakura's cool now. You gotta give her props for growing a pair in Part 2. :)_

uchihaxchick: _Yes, yes. I'm glad you liked them, because there's more this chapter. :D Mysterious? Hm. . . That's very interesting. Hehe. :D Great imagination, dear. :)_

Devil'sLittleBabyGirl: _Shoot! Opera? Neat, dude, neat. I don't have the capacity for that. XD Heheh. If you've watched it by now, did you like it?_

RandomlyHomocidial: _Heheh. :D Thanks._

Zuki Miyazaki: _Thank you!_

Eucharion: _Aw! That's so sweet of you!!! :D_

KMU: _Hahaha. :D No problem at all! :)_

10TenNjI10: _Eh, I'd feel like I was stealing. ;D Slow motion? Are you hinting? ;)_

Shubhs: _Oh, shoot. . . Uh, I forgot? XD_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _SWEET! Hahaha. Yeah, I caught on after you started reviewing most of them. ;D Thanks so much!_

**Disclaimer:** M.K. owns.

* * *

Thirteen.

He was right.

Oh, my God he was so right.

I. Wanted. To. Die.

I let out a short scream of frustration.

"Well, well, look who's suffering."

"Shut your damn mouth, Hyuga."

Neji pushed off from the doorpost from where he'd been leaning and sat on my bed, moving me to make room for himself.

His dark hair was falling in his face, and Neji impatiently pushed it back, only to have it fall back in his face.

"So what hurts?"

"My face. My legs, arms, everything," I moaned, aching.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Told you."

"Shut up."

Neji smirked and reached for the aspirin he'd left.

I dry-swallowed two capsules and sat up, leaning back against the wall.

I shuddered, cold.

"Doesn't this place have a heater?" I grumbled.

Neji raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you crazy? You have to pay for that stuff, you know."

I rolled my eyes.

I ran my eyes over the window where the sky was looking grey.

"Well," I said, sucking some breath in for a sigh, "I guess you're stuck with me then."

Neji pulled a face and got up, walking into the other room.

A moment later, the music was loud but slow.

I smiled.

Georgie Fame.(1)

* * *

"Dude, where the hell were you yesterday?"

I glanced at Sakura, expertly maneuvering past her to grab a bowl of pudding by the rim.

"Neji and I trained the night before. I could barely move, let alone go to school. It was necessary."

"Hmph. He should know better than to train someone on a school night," grumbled Sakura.

I raised my eyebrows at her, skeptical.

Sakura shook her head, leading the way up to the roof.

"Oh, and by the way, I found a job you could do."

I stared at her, confused.

"When did I say I wanted a job?"

"At lunch the other day. Besides, you _need_ one; you don't have any other income."

"True," I agreed slowly.

"Well, this is easy _and_ it gives you an excuse to train at night, if you want."

"What is it?" I asked, catching the roof door where Sakura had held it open.

"It's at this car servicing place. You'd be at the register inside, so it's not a big deal."

I quirked my mouth.

"Okay. Well, how do I get this job?"

"You already have it."

I quickened my stride slightly to look at her face.

"Excuse me?"

Sakura shrugged, her green eyes bouncing back and forth between me and the picnic table where the rest of our friends were.

"My uncle owns the business, he said he needed someone to help out and if I knew anyone, and I suggested you."

"And I get it just like that?"

Sakura smiled.

"Yep. I'll ask for my favors later."

I flinched; I knew there had been a catch.

"I'll take you there this afternoon, so you'll know how to get there and all. From there, it's up to you."

Sakura grinned.

"Well," I muttered, "thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome," Sakura primly returned.

I readjusted my pudding and meandered over to the table, sitting beside Neji.

Accidentally, I bumped his shoulder, our shoulders connecting violently.

"Sorry," I hastily apologized, setting my pudding down.

Neji shook his head, catching my eye as he ate a chip.

"How are you feeling?" he quietly asked, his voice low to where no one else could hear.

"Fine. My hands still hurt, but it's not a big deal."

Neji stealthily reached for my left hand, brushing his thumb over the visibly bruised knuckles.

I winced in pain, the pressure sending a stimulus to my brain.

"It should fade within a few days," he murmured to me, carefully placing my hand on the table.

I shot him a quick smile before spooning some pudding into my mouth.

* * *

"Wait," Neji called out.

I impatiently dropped my hands, the cold blustery wind blasting me on my bare skin.

Hours earlier, Sakura had walked me to my new job where I'd gotten all the information I'd needed.

It was fairly simple and I could go there after school was finished and get off around ten each night.

I watched Neji brush his long hair out of his face, his eyes drifting over my face.

"Your hit is not as powerful as it could be," he commented, studying me. "I don't know. . . Hit me, okay?"

I rolled my eyes and swung my right fist at his face.

Neji easily deflected, thoughtful.

I stopped, waiting for his diagnosis.

"You've gotta hit from your hips," Neji said, maneuvering behind me.

Tentatively, Neji's hands grasped my hips, fingers grazing the bare skin above my shorts.

"When you hit, move with your hips."

Neji demonstrated, swiftly swinging my right hip in an arc to the left.

"Oh," I muttered, understanding the force that gravitated from my hips.

"Try again," Neji instructed, his voice in my ear.

His hands fell away from my skin, the warmth he'd been giving off slowly disappearing.

He moved back in front of me, nodding at me to go ahead.

I held up my fists, shifting my feet to thrust my hip in a forceful curve, my right fist hitting Neji squarely in the cheek.

He stumbled back, wincing a bit in pain.

He smiled painfully.

"Good. But I'm tired."

I frowned a bit.

"Alright."

We started down the stairs, our footsteps echoing in the empty building.

"You did well tonight," Neji complimented, moving past me to his room.

"Thanks," I called over The Hollies, hastily pulling on a shirt and some long pajama pants Neji had lent me.(2)

He returned a second later, holding two wool blankets.

When I threw him a confused look, Neji responded, "I don't need you freezing your ass off."

I smiled a little.

"Thank you," I said genuinely, taking them from his hands.

He glance around my room, taking it in.

"You know, you don't have to stay in the dorms anymore, if you want."

I raised my eyebrows at him, busying myself with arranging the blankets.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I figure that since you're going to be working until ten every night that it's kind of ridiculous for you to go all the way back to the dorms and risk getting tattled on by your roommate that you came in after curfew. So, what I'm saying is that you could stay here after work and wouldn't have to go back. We could train easier that way too."

I caught Neji's eye, suspicious.

But at least he was being logical, however suspicious I was of him.

"Okay," I agreed.

Neji treated me to a quick smile.

I swiftly looked at the blankets Neji had given me.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" I inquired.

Neji stopped at the door, turning back.

"No. I'm not as much of a baby as you are."

I glowered at him, showing him my middle finger.

Neji retreated into his room, grinning.

I slipped under the layers of sheets and blankets on my bed, quickly bundling myself into a cocoon.

As I was waiting to warm up, my thoughts drifted to earlier, when Neji had shown me how to move my hips to get more power.

Instead of considering my technique, however, I bit my lip, recalling the way his fingers had felt on my skin.

I frowned at the goosebumps that arose on my skin, excitement flowing in my veins.

I swallowed.

* * *

(1) Georgie Fame is a British pop singer who made his debut in the 60s, playing piano for the aforementioned Billy Fury. The song that's playing here is "Peaceful". Man, I love that song. :)

(2) The Hollies have been British stars since 1962, and they are one of the only bands that still continue to make music as they've never disbanded. The song I imagined for this particular scene was "Stop, Stop, Stop" but I couldn't find it on their Wikipedia in recorded songs. So "Bus Stop" is a fine substitute. :D

_Well, I know nothing really important happened this chapter, other than TenTen freaking out._

_Hopefully I'll be putting in more hints soon._

_Review!_


	14. Nat King Cole Lives In My Head

_This chapter isn't exciting. Sorry. :(_

_But! I had to do it so I can set it up for next chapter, which I have big plans for. :)_

AnimeFreak218: _Hahah. :)_

neji's goddess: _Yays!_

hullotherexx: _:) I think you'll like this chapter too then, 'cause it's also incredibly boring. XD Yeah, I've fallen behind my regular updating schedule now that Wrong and BtH seem far from returning, so now I have to come up with ideas for other stuff. . . *cough WaP cough* ;) _

SunshineGirl09: _Sure I know The Hollies! :D_

beckylovesgigs: _Hahaha. 'Thaw her.' That cracked me up. ;D_

Wind Kunai: _Thank you! Be sure to keep reading! They have subtle moments? Really?! Sweet. :D_

Mischievious Lil Tink: _Awkward? You think? :) Thanks for reviewing._

Devil'sLittleBabyGirl: _:P Ugh. I was afraid of that. XD Hehehe._

Shubhs: _For now. . . Duh, duh, dunh! Hahahaha! Um, I doubt TenTen would be abused. . . Common misconceptions about foster homes. Let's just say she healed magically on her own and leave it at that. O.o_

StrawberrySmoothie99: _Thank you. :D_

riia luvs anime: _Forty-eight now. ;D Soon to be forty-nine. I'm addicted to my keyboard. :)_

KMU: _Dude, you update so soon! I found your story again, and was like, Oh, crap, I'm behind! XD Fail. Yeah, I thought I'd give you crazy fangirls something. ;D_

_:D_

_I really appreciate the reviews, guys. Thanks so much._

_I hope all of you are enjoying your schoolyear to the fullest. Live it up! :D_

**Disclaimer:** Kiiiiiisssssshhhiiiee!

* * *

Fourteen.

The next day, Sakura pulled me aside after my first period.

"Hey, you're training with me today."

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

My heart sighed in disappointment.

"Why not?"

Sakura eyed me.

"Neji had some things to take care of. He told me to do it."

I nodded, allowing unfulfilled expectations to settle in my gut.

My stomach twisted painfully, and I winced.

"Alright. I'll see you at lunch then."

-

I didn't see Neji all day.

He was mysteriously absent from lunch, and I didn't view him in the halls either.

Maybe I was a little desperate to see him, but when I got to the building where we sparred, I rushed to his room, expecting to see him lying back on his bed, listening to John Fred and His Playboy Band.(1)

Except he wasn't.

My mouth quirked in frustration.

Where the hell was he?

I reluctantly went to my room, pushing my stuff onto my bed.

Slowly, I removed my jacket, still freezing, but knew if I kept it on it'd be sticking to me by the time Sakura was done.

I pulled on some loose shorts, stripping off my shirt to reveal my sports bra and my chilled skin.

I shrugged back on my jacket, seriously cold.

I willed Sakura to hurry up.

-

Nineteen minutes later, Sakura showed up, letting the door bang behind her in greeting.

I moved out of my room, staring at her icily.

"About time. I'm freezing my fucking ass off," I smarted.

"Sorry."

Though she didn't sound like it.

Meanie.

"Upstairs. Move it."

I glared daggers at her, but did as I was told, charging up the stairs.

I went to the shed and began tying bandages around my hands.

Sakura pounded up the stairs, looking me over.

"No bandages," she called out.

"Why not? Neji always makes me wear—"

"Well, I'm not Neji, am I? And he's been babying you too much anyway."

I snorted.

There was no way what Neji was doing was 'babying'.

"Fine."

Sakura did not lecture me like Neji.

She merely fought me, her movements swift and lithe.

When she kicked me across the face, blood flew from my mouth, my head twisting painfully away.

I grunted, and parried, kicking her legs out from under her.

I grinned smartly down at Sakura, who was also smiling.

She held her hand out, and TenTen grasped it, pulling her up in a short motion.

Sakura's green eyes darted to someone behind me.

I followed the line of her gaze, seeing Neji at the entrance of the rooftop, looking amused.

Sakura let out a small noise that resembled a chuckle, before grabbing her things and brushing past Neji, continuing down to the main floor.

Neji considered me for several seconds, but I wasn't sure if it was because if he was waiting for Sakura to get out of earshot or some other reason.

He motivated himself forward to me, grasping my wrist and examining my knuckles.

They were seeping blood out of cracks in my skin, the blood drying and looking like it'd been sponged on.

Neji sighed, but said with a slight smile, "I think you're ready."

My face broke into a grin.

"Really?"

Neji nodded, studying my expression with his opaque eyes.

"I'll arrange a fight for you for after Christmas," he murmured.

I frowned but nodded.

"Alright. Hey, and where were you all day today? I didn't see you."

A frown permeated his expression, deepening the longer he didn't answer.

"I skipped school today. I had some errands to run. And I stopped by my Uncle's this afternoon. That's why I asked Sakura to train with you."

"I take it things with your Uncle didn't go well then?" I guessed, glancing at him as we started down the stairs.

Neji took his time to answer, his footsteps echoing in the empty stairway.

"Not so well, no," he breathed out in an exhale.

I didn't want to be pushy, but I couldn't deny that I wasn't curious.

"Why not?"

Neji responded a bit quicker this time, frustration in his tone.

"He has this preconceived idea that I'm wasting my life. Unfortunately, the school still notifies him when I've skipped school and . . . to be honest, he wasn't very happy. I was surprised he didn't lecture me on my grades."

I shot him a glance as I entered my room, Neji following after me without permission.

"You don't live with him though. . . He kind of lost the privilege to lecture you, didn't he?" I asked as I bent over, ransacking a small pile of clothes I'd brought with me.

"Exactly," muttered Neji. "It's none of his business."

He sighed deeply.

I pulled a shirt over my head, mussing my hair.

I turned, seeing Neji lying on my bed, one hand behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

I reluctantly laid down beside him, fingering a tiny hole in the hem of my tee shirt.

"Anyway," Neji continued, quieter, "it wasn't necessarily a nice afternoon. Lots of shouting and shit. I don't have the patience for it. . ."

His eyes slid to my face.

"What about you? Didn't your parents ever fight?"

I shrugged, my shoulders moving against the sheetless mattress.(2)

"They died when I was three. I know next to nothing about them, except that my dad was supposed to be some prize-winning boxer."

Neji did not say he was sorry, and he didn't offer any advice.

I remembered he'd lost people too, his dad. He knew what it felt like to have people apologize to you for something that wasn't their fault.

Stupid and pointless.

I got up, not liking the weight of morbidity in the room.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked me as I disappeared, his voice containing sparks of interest.

I approached his ancient stereo with caution, half-afraid it would eat me if I came up to it in a threatening manner.

I located the power button, the Sixties station immediately blasting my ears.

I turned the volume considerably lower before finding the toggle to change the stations.

I flipped and flipped until I finally found my kind of music.

The volume went back up, and I entered back into my room, avoiding Neji's inquiring gaze.

"Just listen," I said, lying back down next to him.(3)

Neji exhaled, watching the ceiling as he listened.

_". . . I said I'm an Evil Gal. Don't you mess around with me! No! 'Cause I'll empty your pockets and do you in misery!"_(4)

He shifted slightly closer to me, still looking overhead.

"This is the kind of music you like?" he queried, tone flat.

"Yes," I muttered, unsure.

He nodded, his slim fingers tapping the mattress in time with the music.

When the song ended, loud and brilliant, Neji said quietly, "I like it. Forties, right?"

I smiled.

"Yeah. And a bit of Fifties."

Neji didn't respond, but I watched him raise his eyebrows at the next song to come on, a slow ballad from Nat King Cole.(5)

We lay there, listening to the Forties music of my choice, and long after I'd fallen asleep, I could still hear Martha Tilton singing.(6)

* * *

(1) Go listen to the song "Judy in Disguise (With Glasses)". I love it. :)

(2) This is totally random and not even relevant, but listen to "Private Affair" by The Virgins.

(3) Ever read Just Listen by Sarah Dessen? Great book. :D

(4) These are the lyrics from a song called "Evil Gal Blues" by Dinah Washington. She was born in Tuscaloosa, Alabama, which is only a few hours from where I live. This was her first hit, and quickly gave her the title of Queen of the Blues. :)

(5) Nat King Cole! For those of you who don't know, Nat King Cole was born in my native state of Alabama. He was the King of this era of music. The song he was singing here is called "Mona Lisa" which came out in 1950. Another great song of his is "Quizas, Quizas, Quizas". Give both a listen. :)

(6) Martha Tilton was an American singer during the 1940s era. Along with singing, she was also featured in quite a few radio broadcasts and some films, _Sunny_ and _Swing Hostess_. The song I imagined from her here is called "How Are Things In Glocca Morra", which was produced in 1947.

_*sigh*_

_Jeez._

_It might be awhile till I crack out that next chapter. It'll take quite a bit of thought, but I'll get it done . . . eventually._

_;D_

_Review, please._


	15. Stop Means Stop and Go Means

_Well, after much anticipation, it's here._

_:)_

_And God, if it isn't long. :P THIRTEEN PAGES. 7, 156 words. :)_

_This sucker is HUGE compared to other chapters I've written. And every one of you better be appreciative. :P_

KMU: _Well, I did my best. :) Hahah. I did scattered bits. . . I don't think it can be actually classified as fluff though. . . Look for the gestures. :)_

beckylovesgigs: _I hope you're excited just as much this time round. :) Yes, he is!_

Shubhs: _Well, eventually has finally come. What's Virul? I missed your birthday, so I'll just say it here: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!! :D Hehe. I hope you're better._

AnimeFreak218: _:D You'll just have to read and find out, now won't you?_

hullotherexx: _Why would you hope she loses? . . . Curiouser and curiouser. I'll give you five points if you can tell me where that quote's from. :) Eh, he wouldn't comfort her. If anything, he'd be like, "You suck ass!" or something much cruder. ;) Well, I suppose you will now, then._

Devil'sLittleBabyGirl: _XD Worst nightmare is to drag a storyline. Let me know if I recovered it this chapter, hm? I think it's worth it. . . but I still want to hear your opinion. :)_

neji's goddess: _Well, here it is, dahling. :)_

_I. Am. Exhausted._

_I think I'll be going into a brief hibernation with this Fic. I have some other things I need to catch up on, so I wouldn't expect another update for a few weeks or so. But we'll see. :)_

**Disclaimer:** In all my unfortunance, Masashi Kishimoto owns this.

* * *

Fifteen.

I had never really bothered with Christmas presents.

Before I had moved to Konoha, I had not had an actual job, meaning no money and no gift-giving, unless it was of the make-it-yourself variety.

However, now, it was obviously different.

I had a job (that actually paid, even if it was only minimum wage) and friends. People who seemingly cared about me. And people I had to buy gifts for.

I usually hated obligations. But under this exception, I didn't mind it.

By the time Christmas was a few days away, I was scrambling.

Sakura's present was bought and so was Naruto's, but Neji's gift was still eluding me.

I had tried dropping casual hints, but it was like Neji was purposely avoiding the subject just to be difficult.

Jackass.

Finally, I had to resort to asking Naruto, who had apparently known Neji the longest out of the group.

Naruto seemed confused.

"You're the one who's been spending so much time with him, training and all that. Get him something you'd think he'd like. 'Cause honestly, whatever you get him, he'll at least act like he likes it."

I had rolled my eyes, but spent that night thinking it over.

After putting some careful thought into it, I decided on a compiled CD of some of Neji's spoken favorites from the 60s era.

I borrowed Sakura's computer, and wrote it on a blank CD. For all its trouble, it only took me fifteen minutes.

I wrapped it quick, resulting in many a papercut.

And then I was done. Now all I had to worry about was my fight.

-

Neji had set it for the twenty-seventh, only two days after Christmas.

I was fighting a girl named Karin, some redhead whose fiery temper preceded her.

Between now and then, Neji had been making me train my ass off.

He was critiquing everything: footwork, technique, breathing, power.

"Jesus, Neji!" I screeched after a night of this.

Neji stared at me from his chair, critical.

I smoothed down my hair and turned away from him, my breath coming out in icy visibleness.

I heard Neji slowly exhale from behind me.

I pivoted back around and looked at him.

"I'm stressed, okay?!" I said loudly, frustrated. "I'm stressed about the fight!"

"Why are you stressed?" he retorted calmly after a moment.

I blinked tiredly.

"I don't want to lose," I murmured emptily.

"You won't," Neji replied confidently.

"How do you know?" I responded pitifully.

Neji got up from his chair.

"Because you won't. I know you; I know what you can do."

"But what if I can't?" I sounded desperate now.

Neji approached me, his hand clutching my shoulder briefly before sliding down my bare arm.

I shivered, but not because it was cold.

"You're going to be fine. You've trained for this. Hell, I've trained you. You'll be fine," he said again.

I still disbelieved him.

Neji probably saw it written all over my face because he sighed like he was tired and grasped my wrist, lightly tugging me to the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"You can't focus when you're like this. So I'm not gonna try. We are going to go relax."

I hid my smile from him.

-

It was the first night Neji invited me into his room.

I sat down on his bed, uncomfortable.

Neji was screwing with the radio, which gave me some time to get a better look at his room.

I had only been in his room a few times before, but they had been brief and without much detail.

On his dresser there were several envelopes that looked like bank notices and a few bottles of aspirins. The mirror attached to the dresser was spotted with age, but it had a few pictures pinned to the surface. One was a portrait of a young couple from at least two decades ago, their posture stiff and restrained. Another was a snapshot of three people, featuring not only the couple from the previous picture but a little boy, seeming no more than four years old. I realized it was Neji. I turned to the last remaining picture where there was a slightly younger Neji, not looking at the camera as he put a baseball helmet up on a shelf. A frown graced his mouth.

"That was about three years ago," a voice came from beside me, low and in my ear.

I moved to look at Neji, who was sitting next to me, close as he could without actually touching me.

I glanced back at the picture.

"So it was after you'd already been fighting," I stated.

"Yeah. I had to give baseball up. Pissed my uncle off like no other."

Neji sighed as he laid back on the bed.

"Why did you have to give it up?" I asked.

"Well, I was training for fights a lot and baseball took up a lot of my time. . . I had to give something up, and there was no way it was going to be fighting. I loved it too much. And baseball was something I did when I was smaller. It was about time I gave it up anyway."

I laid down beside him; he surprised me a second later by easily sliding his arm under my neck.

I chewed on my lower lip, trying to ignore the butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

He had put the radio on my Forties station.

Fats Domino sang on.(1)

-

The school let us out for our Christmas holidays two days preceding Christmas.

I was working on an English essay due back the day we returned to school when Neji entered my room.

He looked upset.

"Spar with me," he demanded.

I shirked my work and obliged, following him up to the roof.

Neji was already bandaging his hands when I got up there, making me curious.

"Why do you want to spar with me?" I asked, grabbing the ACE bandages and wrapping them tightly around my wrists and knuckles.

"Because you're the only one who actually does what I tell them. And you wouldn't complain as much," Neji replied back shortly.

I snorted.

"Do what you tell me, my ass," I muttered under my breath.

A moment later, I said loudly enough for him to hear, "So, why did you want to spar at all? It's a few days til Christmas, shouldn't you be enjoying the time you have off from school?"

Neji shrugged.

"I have a fight later tonight. I need to prepare for it," he responded simply.

"Can I come?" I immediately asked, but I didn't have much hope for it.

"No."

My heart sank a little in disappointment.

"Fine," I shot back, irritated.

Neji turned towards me, his hand wraps in place, looking insipid.

I sighed and stepped towards him.

Neji moved fast, leaping like a panther in front of me.

He punched me, and even though I blocked, he caught me off guard with a powerful kick to the kneecap.

I staggered, but managed to block before he hit me again.

He made me angry, not giving me any chance to fight back. It only occurred to me later that that was the point. This was his fight, not mine.

Neji did not relent, continuously jabbing and kicking and hitting.

My arms screamed for relief, my skin already starting to bruise into purple and blue clusters.

Neji did not pause, and struck my shoulder with a kick that sent me flying backwards. I landed on my ass on the roof floor, clutching my arm in shock.

"Dammit," I seethed, my breath coming out in a slow hiss.

Neji crept beside me, his hand reaching out to help.

I swatted him away though, nursing my burning shoulder.

I cursed again.

"TenTen."

I shook my head and stood up again, still holding my arm.

Neji was watching me carefully, his gaze analytical.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I gripped my arm tighter and winced in pain.

"No," I finally gasped out.

Neji lifted me up, half-carrying me down the stairs to my room.

He said practically nothing, merely giving me two pills before leaving my room.

He didn't even utter an apology.

-

I tried working on my paper a little more, but I didn't feel up to it much.

The pain in my shoulder had subsided to sharp shooting pains only when I moved, so most of what I did was lay on my bed and stare out the small window.

It slowly grew dark, and I could see a bit of moon from where I laid.

Neji didn't come back into my room, though I could hear him banging around on the roof for a while before I heard the door to the building slam shut. I figured he had gone to his fight.

I fell asleep only a little while after, though I woke again at another loud noise; the door opening.

I sleepily detected footsteps, and I dazedly glanced around.

Sakura poked her head in my door, her pink hair swaying around her face.

She shot me an intrigued look.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked, sitting up, cradling my arm carefully.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"A party. Get dressed."

-

An hour later, Sakura was leading me up to a fairly large house booming with loud music.

It was even louder when we went through the open door, and I was surprised to see how many people were there.

It was unbelievably crowded, leaving me not only unable to breathe, but also crammed in too many people's spaces.

I gritted my teeth and clutched Sakura's shoulder, growing more annoyed by the minute.

She led me past the doorway and into what looked like a living room.

She pushed toward a table that held a keg and got two cups, sloppily handing me one so that the foam spilled down my hand.

Sakura gestured to drink.

I rolled my eyes and downed a swallow of beer.

"Feel better?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"Not yet," I said, gulping down more drink.

Sakura scanned the crowd.

"Where's Naruto?" I inquired.

Sakura shrugged, sipping from her cup.

"He's supposed to be here. . . but I don't see him."

"Maybe he's late," I suggested.

Sakura shrugged again.

I told her quickly that I was going to go walk around, and left without hearing a reply.

Considering it later, I figured it was the beer talking.

The house was pretty rundown, consisting of wilting wallpaper and ragged carpet.(2)

I found a game of Quarters going on in the kitchen, and asked if I could join.

Two girls left, leaving a space for me and another guy.

I bounced the quarter onto the table, pleased to see it go in.

I passed an overflowing cup of beer to my neighbor, who took it limply.

He drank it down, his Adam's apple moving up and down as he chugged.

The game continued.

I didn't miss much, which made me an easy target for everyone else.

I lost count of how much beer I swallowed.

Enough to make me almost swallow the quarter at the bottom of the cup.

My head felt lighter than my body as I stumbled away from the game many minutes later, clutching a new cup of beer.

I didn't really know where I was going; this house was so confusing.

I turned down a hall, seeing vaguely at the end the door Sakura and I had entered hours before.

Was it hours?

I was contemplating this when a familiar face entered my vision.

It was Neji, leaning against the doorpost to the living room, beer bottle in hand.

I held up a hand to wave, but dropped it when I saw who he was talking to.

It was a girl who was maybe around fifteen or sixteen, wearing an incredibly revealing dress that stopped just below her ass.

I didn't feel so lightheaded anymore.

Actually, I felt a headache beginning.

I was too far away and the music was too loud for me to hear what they were saying.

Not that I wanted to.

She was pretty, far prettier than I was.

Neji was listening to her, casually swallowing down some beer.

My mouth was dry.

Confidently, the girl ran her hand up Neji's thigh.

My shoulder hurt.

I wanted to go home.

My head felt fucking split open.

I turned, stumbling back to where I'd last left Sakura.

She'd finally found Naruto, who was leaning down, saying something in her ear so she could hear.

"Hey," she called out to me when I approached.

I put my hand on her arm for support, having trouble seeing her clearly.

"TenTen, are you okay?"

I nodded jerkily.

"I wanna go!" I said loudly, to be sure she heard me.

"Okay. . ."

Sakura sent Naruto an apologetic look, who nodded.

I did not let go of her arm as we walked, and I think she understood I was not exactly capable of walking upright by myself.

She threw an arm over my shoulder, supporting some of my weight.

We made a slow process through the crowd, reaching the front door with some difficulty.

I ignored Neji's stare as Naruto swiftly spoke to him.

The girl was gone but I didn't care.

"Do you want some help?" Neji inquired, still looking at me.

Naruto considered me.

"Nah. She'll be fine. She'll just need to sleep it off in the morning."

I eventually gave in and met Neji's eyes.

I could tell he had tuned Naruto out.

Neji raised an eyebrow at me.

I glared at him, raising my middle finger to his face.

Neji's mouth resided into a thin line and he interrupted Naruto, saying, "And what the hell is _your_ problem?"

"Nothing, you fucking asshole."

Naruto, wide-eyed, looked from me to Neji.

Neji's jaw clenched and he moved forward ever so slightly, only to be pushed back by Naruto.

"I'm staying here with Neji," Naruto said quickly to Sakura. "Just take TenTen."

Sakura sighed and grudgingly elbowed me out the door, starting down the street.

"You know, you're going to get your ass kicked if you say that to Neji again. What's gotten into you?" she muttered.

I didn't answer; my head hurt too much to talk.

Sakura held me up all the way back to the practice building, where I now slept every night.

She left me in my room, shaking her head, advising me wearily to take some aspirin as soon as I got up.

All I remembered was that my head hurt and my eyelids were extremely heavy.

-

Looking back on it, I wasn't sorry for flipping Neji off and calling him an asshole.

I really, really wasn't.

Because when I woke up the next morning, the stupid 60s were _blaring_.

Literally.

My walls were shaking.

And to make it worse, Neji had just _happened_ to open the door sometime during the night making it even _louder_.

I balled up my fist and banged on the wall behind me, protesting.

Seconds later, Neji appeared at my open doorway.

"You just interrupted one of the best songs in the world with your fist banging," Neji said, obviously thinking that I should be ashamed of myself.

I listened for a second before saying, "I haven't even heard this song before."

"And your point is?"

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"Turn it off. Please."

Neji crossed his arms and shook his head.

"No."

I glared at him.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because this, TenTen, is your punishment for calling me an asshole last night. I don't care if you were wasted or not, you knew what you were doing."

I sent him a baleful look.

"I hate you," I informed him.

"I'm aware," Neji assured, looking down at me. "You want some aspirin?"

I nodded.

Neji came back holding a glass of water and an aspirin bottle.

He handed them to me, watching me fiddle with the top.

I sat up and gulped the pills and water down, setting them on the side-table.

"So, what exactly do you remember from last night?" he carefully asked.

I crossed my legs, resting my head in my palm.

"I remember too many people, really loud music . . . seeing you get felt up by some slut . . . and something about quarters. . ."

Neji flushed, his cheeks growing slightly pink.

I stared at him.

"You don't have to explain the girl though," I muttered, mostly to myself.

"How's your arm?"

I glanced at my left shoulder.

"Sore."

Neji paused before murmuring, "I'm sorry for doing that to you, TenTen."

"You didn't mean it," I said, not exactly sure.

He just stared at me, appearing as unsure as I felt.

He looked away.

"Yeah, well, you'll be pleased to hear I got a pretty good beating at my fight last night."

"Did you win?" I inquired hoarsely.

Neji sighed, a hard exhale.

"Yes, but it was tough. I think he cracked some ribs. . ."

"Did you let Sakura look you over?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

Neji turned back to me, his eyes cloudy.

"I got you something," he muttered.

He stood, moving off my bed and out of the room.

When he returned seconds later, he was holding a small parcel.

Neji gave it to me wordlessly, and I unwrapped the brown paper.

Inside it was a mouth guard.

I remembered Neji vaguely saying something months earlier about how mouth guards were necessary in fights.

"I know it seems stupid," Neji was saying, "but I knew you needed one. Every good fighter has a mouth guard."

I glanced at him.

"That's the lamest selling point I've ever heard," I began. "But thank you."

I leaned over slightly, giving him an awkward one-armed hug.

I set it aside and reached under my mattress.

"I got you something too," I muttered, handing it to him.

Neji looked over the CD before walking out of my room and back into his, fiddling loudly with the stereo.

Seconds later, I heard the first song I'd put on the CD: "_Oh, What A Night_" by The Dells.(3)

Neji was smiling when he re-entered.

"I take it you like it," I stated, pleased.

He nodded, mouthing the words.

The slight uplift at the corner of his mouth did not leave.

-

When Christmas finally arrived, it snowed.

Except it wasn't anything like the white Christmas The Drifters once sang of.(4)

It was brown and black and dirty and cold.

Ugh.

Since everyone else had families to go spend time with, it was just Neji and I at the practice building.

The first part of the day I grudgingly spent outside of Neji, who had drug me out of the building with intents on making me partake in a snowball fight.

He threw one at my face, and I threatened him so severely that he ceased.

And the last part of the day Neji and I spent watching old Christmas movies on the couch, where I eventually fell asleep.

-

I woke up still on the couch, a heavy weight on my legs.

I looked down sleepily to see Neji, his upper body lying across my legs.

His lower body was at an uncomfortable angle, knees and legs dangling off the couch.

I stared at him for a while, deciding if I wanted to wake him or not.

Eventually, I decided yes, and slid my legs out from under him, drawing my knees to my chest.

Neji's head roughly hit the couch, jolting him awake.

He brushed his long hair back from falling into his face and glanced around, seeming dazed.

His eyes found me.

"That hurt," he murmured tiredly.

"You'll live," I replied.

Neji stared at me for so long, I broke the gaze, staring at the far wall.

"Let's go," he finally said, getting up from the couch.

"Where?"

Neji sent me a smirk.

"Breakfast. Come on."

-

Two days later, I was reeling in nerves.

Neji tried calming me down, but his efforts were useless.

Sakura finally came to the building, leaving Naruto and Neji in the main room.

She sat me down and began to plait my hair.

She talked while she braided.

"So, I'm guessing you got over your hangover, then?"

I sighed.

"Yeah. But I had a headache all day."

"Of course. Tell me, did you get drunk to make your arm stop hurting, or did something else piss you off?"

I pursed my lips, but said, "At first, it was because Neji was being such a dickhead. And then, when I called him an asshole. . . it was because I saw some girl feeling him up. And he just stood there, like nothing was wrong!"

I had a flash of what I'd felt that night, a mixture of betrayal and hurt.

"He didn't push her off?" Sakura replied after a moment, confused.

"No. He just stood there."

I sighed, inhaling deeply to calm down.

"That doesn't sound like Neji," Sakura murmured, deep in thought.

I remained silent.

"Maybe you just caught him at a bad time. I really don't think Neji would—!"

"Sakura. She was running her hand up and down his thigh. And he just stood there. Doing nothing."

Sakura shut her mouth and continued plaiting.

"Well," she started after an incredibly long silence, "you shouldn't even be thinking about that right now. You have Karin to worry about."

I heard the snap of elastic on her wrist, and a second later my hair was being pulled down as she fastened the plait.

"Have you fought Karin before?" I inquired when Sakura mentioned this.

"Yeah. She wasn't that hard for me, but since this is your first fight . . . it'll be difficult for you. Karin's fought Ino before too."

I swallowed.

"Any tips?"

Thoughtful, Sakura muttered, "Stay away from her fingernails. She'll claw the shit out of you."

"Anything else?"

"Um. . . Don't get so angry at her. She's taller than you and she's going to underestimate you because you're new and she's arrogant. Control your temper."

"Harder than it sounds," I sighed.

"Don't I know it," mumbled Sakura, easing out from behind me. "You've got to be either drunk or stupid to call Neji an asshole to his face. You're lucky he likes you so much."

I rolled my eyes.

"Alright," Sakura said, checking her watch, "it's about time to go, so why don't you go ahead and change. And bring a jacket; it's cold outside."

I nodded and waited until she'd shut the door behind her to strip off my clothes and change.

-

Neji walked by me the whole way to where I would be fighting.

He didn't say much until we got to the designated area.

Sakura and Naruto wished me luck, and then Neji was pulling me away nimbly.

He led me to a deserted stoop where he pulled ACE bandages out of his jacket coat.

Without words, he took my hands, starting to wrap the bandages carefully.

"You're nervous still."

His words could be taken as either a question or a statement. I wasn't sure which he meant, but nonetheless, I answered.

"Yeah."

Neji's fingers brushed my wrist.

I bit back a shiver.

"You'll be okay. Just remember what I taught you. Keep your chin up and pay attention."

I nodded shakily.

I noted that my quiver had transferred to my hands.

Neji clutched them tight.

"TenTen—"

"Will the two competitors enter the ring?" called out who was apparently the announcer.

Neji frowned but finished tying my bandages in haste.

He walked with his arm across my shoulders the short distance to the makeshift ring which consisted merely of ratty carpeting on the street.

Before he allowed me to cross onto the carpeting, however, Neji gave me my mouth guard, taking my hoodie as I handed it to him.

He eyed me.

"Fight smart. Don't let her know you're shoulder's still hurting."

I nodded and Neji sent me a faint smile.

"Have fun."

I snorted and turned away from him, walking onto the carpet.

It felt cold and wet under my feet.

I cringed.

"Hey, you TenTen?" the announcer asked.

I nodded, turning to view the girl in the opposite corner.

As I had heard, she had fiery red hair, her eyes dark.

"Okay," started the announcer. "First up for tonight is Karin versus the newcomer, TenTen!"

There were murmurs in the crowd. I could see Neji, Sakura, and Naruto only a few feet from the carpet.

Sakura sent me a reassuring smile.

I swallowed.

"The rules for this fight are as follows: no scratching, gouging, or clawing of any kind. If you're caught doing any of those things, you'll be disqualified. If a competitor passes out or taps out, the fight is over."

The announcer looked at me to make sure I understood; I nodded.

"Alright. Fighters are ready. Start!"

My arms moved into position, my hands clenched and guarding my face.

I watched Karin, wondering what she would do.

She lithely moved forward, swinging.

I fell for her trick.

She had used her fists as a distraction, when really she had been planning to sweep my feet out from under me.

I landed hard on the carpet.

Before I could get my bearings, she was on top of me, punching me in the face.

I clenched my teeth, leaving imprints on my mouth guard.

I reached up blindly and started boxing her ears.

She paused, and I took advantage, slamming my knee into her back.

Karin toppled over and I pushed her off me, scrambling to my feet.

I saw blood trickling down from her ears.

I wondered if she could hear me.

I twisted my hips, letting my foot fly to her neck.

She fell to her knees, her elbows shaking.

I continued, delivering powerful kicks to her side.

Karin seized my ankle, keeping a firm grip.

Her fingernails clawed into my skin.

I pivoted, turning around to the other side where I stamped on her hand.

Karin bristled and crawled upwards, letting out a short scream of anger.

She swung again at my face, but I blocked, moving out of her reach.

She tried once more, and I kicked straightforwardly, a front kick at her abdomen.

Karin stumbled back, but she came at me without so much as a pause.

She took hold of my head, grabbing my scalp.

I boxed her ears again, but Karin didn't even seem to notice.

She turned her head slightly and bit my hand hard, blood spilling down onto the carpet.

I wrenched away, staring in disbelief.

"You fucking bit me!" I spat, staring at the redhead in disgust and disbelief.

I strode forward lithely and punched her in the face, jabbing her perfectly on the nose.

I heard it snap under the pressure.

Karin lost her footing as she reared backwards, glaring at me wildly.

"Bitch!"

When she raced towards me, I kicked her hard again in the gut, combining it with a series of punches.

Finally, Karin went down cold, but not before she caught me on the chin with an uppercut.

"The newcomer TenTen wins!" came the announcer's cry.

I swallowed, my dry mouth being relieved of its aridness.

I rubbed my bloody fist against my jaw, wincing at the severe soreness.

I analyzed the redhead I had spent the last several minutes fighting.

I had bloodied and bruised her up pretty badly.

Her cheek was unbelievably swollen, and blood was still profusely leaking out of her ears.

I felt someone grip my injured shoulder.

I buckled a little under the pain, and then the nausea and lightheadedness hit me.

I swayed, but a support was there.

Neji.

He wasn't looking at me; he was murmuring some words to the announcer, who was nodding with his eyes on me.

I looked away, trying to locate Sakura and Naruto.

They were nowhere to be seen.

A second later, with Neji securely holding onto me, we moved off of the carpet and back to the stoop we'd previously occupied.

Sakura was there, with Naruto.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

Sakura set to work on my injuries, quickly appeasing them with bandages and sutures.

It wasn't the best done job, but Sakura did what she could, using antibacterial wipes and alcohol to clean up the blood.

When she was almost done, a new person entered our party.

A raven-haired boy stalked up to the stoop, hands shoved deep into his pockets.

He wore a sneer like a coat in winter, and I could smell his aloof contemptuousness from miles away.

Neji left my side, casually descending the stoop stairs to face the newcomer.

"Sasuke," Neji greeted nonchalantly, inclining his head.

"Hyuga," responded the black-haired boy called Sasuke.

His dark, fathomless eyes left Neji's face to stare, unmoving, at me.

"I guess you took a protege, huh, Neji?"

Neji said nothing.

Sasuke continued to analyze me.

"Nicely done," he commented, expressionless but for his regular sneer.

I wondered absently if it was permanently affixed to his face.

Sasuke glanced back to Neji.

He withdrew his hand from his pocket, his fingers closed around a bulky sort of object.

Neji received it and pushed it far down into his coat pocket.

Without another word, Sasuke turned to leave.

Naruto stopped him however with a quick, sharp call, "Sasuke."

Sasuke seemed to pause before turning around, but he did, and Naruto trotted down the steps to meet him.

Naruto's confident voice carried back to Sakura and I.

He was saying, "When are we going to have that fight you promised me, Uchiha?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, as if he had interrupted his grand leave.

"When I find time, baka."

Naruto's jaw clenched.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you'd be afraid of losing."

Sasuke's lip curled back, a leer of greatest disdain.

"There's no way I'd ever be scared of you," he spat in retort.

Naruto moved forward, bumping the front of Sasuke's chest.

Neji swiftly yanked Naruto back, before damage could be done.

"Sasuke," murmured Neji levelly, "we'll arrange a fight when you're ready. Not before."

He appealed this last sentence to Naruto, who jerked away.

"Fine," Sasuke muttered back, turning on his heel and walking away.

Neji let go of Naruto's collar, watching Sasuke retreat.

A second later, Neji came back to us, imparting to Sakura, "Are you done?"

"Yes. She'll be okay. Just bruised like dead meat."

I sent her a glare.

"Thanks."

She grinned and we stood together, meandering down the steps.

We began the short walk back to the practice building.

Neji handed me my hoodie.

After assuring that Naruto and Sakura were out of earshot, he began talking.

"You did well tonight," he commented blandly.

"Really? I felt like shit the whole time."

I caught his smile before he let it fall.

"You almost lost it when she bit you though. You should control your temper better."

"Says you who almost pummeled the shit out of me the other night at that party."

Neji seemed surprised.

"I never would've hit you," he swore.

I wasn't sure I believed him.

"Anyway, here's your share of the money."

My eyebrows knit together.

"Why do I only get a share and not the whole thing?" I asked, accepting the wad of cash he placed in my palm.

I counted the bills by the streetlight.

Six hundred dollars.

I bit my lower lip.

"How much are you taking?"

"Greedy about money, now, are we?" Neji commented. He held up his end of the money. "Three hundred. Happy?"

"I made _nine hundred dollars_ off that fight?"

"Yes. And the more fights you win, the more money you'll receive."

We were at the practice building now, and Naruto and Sakura said a brief goodbye.

Neji ushered me into the practice building.

It was dark, and he didn't bother to flip on the lights.

I felt him grip my wrist, leading me further into the big, open room.

After a few more minutes, my eyes adjusted to the darkness, and I could make out where we were.

Neji was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed in thought.

"Who's Sasuke?" I inquired.

Neji's eyes slowly opened, blinking to see me.

He let go of my wrist, allowing it to loosely fall to my side.

"He's an Uchiha. His family is as . . . prestigious as mine is, though they're far more cunning. Years ago, Sasuke's older brother Itachi ran away from home. Sasuke's been looking for him ever since."

"He hasn't found him yet?"

"No. I don't know where he went, but wherever it was, Sasuke hasn't looked there. Anyway, the whole business just added to Sasuke's attitude. He got into the street fights, and gathered friends under him to fight too. Like me. Naruto hates him. Absolutely hates him. Sasuke is Naruto's rival."

He quieted and I moved to leave.

Neji grasped my waist, as if to pull me back to him.

But before he could do so and say something further, the building door opened on its rusty hinges, seconds later slamming shut.

Neji and I looked at each other, both of our faces reading curiousness.

We didn't move though, letting the interloper come to us.

The footsteps seemed loud in the big place, and as they came near enough, I could make out the figure of a person through the layers of darkness.

I was surprised to hear a small, nervous and girlish voice speak, obviously disoriented.

"Neji?"

* * *

(1) Fats Domino got his start in 1949 with "The Fat Man". He has a variety of musical hits, including "Blue Monday", "Your Cheatin' Heart", and "I'm In The Mood For Love". He is eighty-one years old and resides in New Orleans, Louisiana.

(2) I know it seems like this town only has rundown buildings. My apologies. XD

(3) The Dells were a musical group all throughout the 50s, 60s, and 70s. "Oh, What A Night" is probably one of their most popular songs, along with "O-O, I Love You", and "Stay In My Corner".

(4) The Drifters came to the radio in the 50s, producing hit after hit. They did the cover of "White Christmas" (first done by Bing Crosby) in 1954.

_Muahahahahahhaahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Review!!!!_


	16. New Years

_Long time no write._

_:)_

_Yes, this means I'm out of hibernation. :) Glad to be back. ;D_

_This chapter is a bit filler-y but I liked it. :P I'll try and spice things up in the future._

hullotherexx: _Whoa! Longest review ever! Hahaha. I loved your little conversation. It cracked me up. :D You. Are. Awesome. :) Five points. Yeah. . . but the party scene was something fun for me to do, and it wasn't so serious like everything else in chapter. Wow. Harsh. ;P No hiatus, dear, I just wanted to take a little break after writing 7000 words. ;)_

neji's goddess: _Woot!_

: _Yeah, I know. Feel my pain; I'm pretty sure my fingers were bleeding by the time I was done. ;) Trust me, it's nobody important. Glad to hear it. :)_

KMU: _Hm. I wonder who would win. . . ;D Just kidding. We all know the answer to that._

Shubhs: _Eek. Sounds terrible. XD Hahahahaha. :D Girl, you crack me up. XD Adjectives!_

beckylovesgigs: _Thanks! :D I liked it. Good idea. ;)_

Devil'sLittleBabyGirl: _It was my favorite chapter too. ;D_

RandomlyHomocidal: _Oh, dear. I hope you did well on your exams, regardless of this distraction! :D_

Drea1284: _Thanks! :D You are the only person to guess right. Congratulations!!! Twenty points, dear, for your deducing abilities. :D Hahaha._

Runos Sister: _:)_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto!

* * *

Sixteen.

I threw Neji a sharp look, who appeared just as confused as I felt.

His hand dropped from my waist, and he moved, his fingers catching on the lightswitch.

I closed my eyes at the burning whiteness, having to blink several times before I could see.

Standing a few feet away from us was a girl, probably around Sakura's age.

Her dark hair was pulled back from her face into a clean ponytail, and she was dressed warmly in a pristine white sweater.

She had the same peculiar eyes as Neji.

Her eyes met my face in surprise.

Almost fearfully, her eyes darted back to Neji.

"Who—!"

"Hinata, this is my friend . . . TenTen. TenTen, this is my cousin Hinata Hyuga," Neji murmured, his hair falling into his eyes.

"_Hajimemashite_," Hinata bowed quickly, muttering in breathless Japanese.(1)

I nodded in answer and did not return the bow.

Neji ignored my questioning gaze.

Instead, he spoke to his pretty cousin.

"Did Uncle send you? Hanabi came by a month or so ago. . ."

I recalled the cold, insulted girl I'd seen before.

Hinata bit her lip, obviously uncomfortable.

"She said. . . But Father didn't send me. I came on my own."

Neji considered this.

"What for?" he ultimately asked.

Hinata rummaged in her sweater pockets before pulling out a small box.

"Your Christmas present," she muttered, walking up to him and handing it to him.

Without waiting, Neji pulled off the lid.

I peeked over his shoulder to see what it was.

A key.

Puzzled, I looked to Neji's face for an expression.

He remained well-controlled, and even his eyes did not give away any feeling.

Disappointed, I quirked my mouth.

Eventually, Neji murmured, "What's this for?"

"It's a key to the house," Hinata swallowed, apparently psyching herself up. "It's about time you came home, Neji."

Neji snorted, a response I hadn't expected from him.

He hastily put the lid back on the box.

"I don't want it," he said firmly, holding it back out to her.

Stunned, Hinata gaped at him.

"Why not?"

"Because. I'm not going to stay somewhere I'm not wanted."

"You are wanted though, _nii-san_!"

Neji's jaw clenched and he turned halfway to me.

"Do you mind—?"

I shook my head quickly and walked to my room, shutting the door behind me.

I pressed my ear against the door, however, hoping to be able to hear them.

Hinata was speaking.

"—it's stuff like this that I'm worried about, with you here all by yourself! You need a supervisor!"

"I'm eighteen years old, Hinata. I can do whatever I want. Besides, Uncle obviously didn't care what happened to me when he kicked me out two years ago."

"Of course he did," Hinata protested, but she sounded more unsure this time.

There was a lengthy pause, and then she spoke again, a new tone in her voice.

"Who is she, Neji? She's . . ."

She didn't complete her sentence.

"She's a friend, all right?" Neji snapped, irritable.

"She's in those ridiculous fights, isn't she? That's how you know her."

"I know her because she goes to my school. . . But yes, she's in the fights too," he added eventually, with hesitation.

Hinata sighed, exasperated.

"I better go. Father doesn't know I came here."

It was quiet, and I assumed Hinata had left when the big metal door slammed shut.

A second later though, I stood from my bent-over posture, thinking.

My door flew open and slammed into me, sending me backwards.

I looked up, surprised.

My expression calmed, almost annoyed.

"Eavesdropping," Neji commented, amused.

"I _wasn't_ eavesdropping. I dropped something by the door and then you just. . ." I trailed off, realizing what a lame lie that was.

Neji smirked.

"Whatever," he said, pushing past me to my bed.

"What are you doing?!" I shrieked.

Neji eyed me.

"Sleeping. I'm tired."

"Then go to your own damn bed!" I sharply replied, ordering him out.

Neji appeared insulted, but nevertheless, he got up and maneuvered out of my room.

Somehow, I felt guilty. But I smothered the feelings into smoke and switched off the lights, getting into bed.

-

By New Years, everyone had returned from the Christmas holidays with their families.

Sakura spent most of New Years Eve day informing me that her parents were out to ruin her life. She had taken Naruto to her parent's house on Christmas Day, it being her formal introduction of Naruto as her boyfriend.

From the way Sakura told the story, her parents had basically detested Naruto from the second they had walked in the door.

When I talked with Naruto about it, he said it went more smoothly than Sakura said. If anything, her parents had been angry with Sakura for not announcing Naruto would be coming with her. Naruto claimed her parents liked him just fine.

It was interesting to me.

I didn't have parents to impress, or a boyfriend to show off.

That night, I found myself looking at Neji, considering him.

He didn't have parents either, but he did have family, and at least one family member that cared about him. One more than I had.

I grimaced.

I hated when I thought about this stuff.

A minute later, though, I was distracted by the countdown that had begun for the new year.

_5. . ._

Kiba and Naruto threw their arms around each other in excitement, yelling out the backward numbers.

Sakura threw a look over her shoulder to me and grinned.

_4. . ._

I found Neji and caught his eye.

_3. . ._

He smiled and the skin around his eyes crinkled. He turned and began to fill two paper cups with illegally bought champagne.

_2. . ._

The liquid spilled from the bottle, fizzing. Neji started towards my place on the beaten up couch.

_1. . ._

He sat beside me, gingerly handing me the cup.

When I continued to look at him, Neji raised his cup and bumped my own cup.

Neji swallowed some of the drink down, and I followed suit.

It was light, fizzy.

"Happy New Year, TenTen," he murmured quietly, raucous celebration echoing around us.

I glanced at him; Neji was watching his friends whoop and holler.

"Happy New Year," I replied, downing more of the champagne.

Neji shifted, and then his arm was around my shoulders.

I settled, leaning my head back.

We stayed like that long after everyone left, enduring the jokes and teasing and loud conversations.

It occurred to me as Neji pulled me up off the couch that my previous claim wasn't necessarily true.

I might not have parents or grandparents or any blood-related family, but I did have friends who were as much family as I had ever had.

I had Neji. I had Sakura and Naruto. I had Kiba and Ino.

I did have a family.

They were just disguised as friends.

-

Neji let me sleep in late the next morning.

I spent fifteen minutes staring up at the ceiling, trying to convince myself to get out of my warm bed.

When I did manage to get up, the floor was like ice.

I jumped back onto my bed, horrified.

I stared down at it, sure it was taunting me.

I was trapped.

As I was trying to work up the courage to brave the floor when I noticed my door and Neji was standing in the doorway.

I wrinkled my nose and said, "That floor deceived me. It's cold."

The corners of his mouth perched into a smile.

"Why don't you just grin and bear it?"

I glared at him.

"No, thank you. I'd rather not have to get my feet amputated just because the damn floor is so cold."

I glanced back at the floor, measuring if I would give in. I could feel Neji's eyes still on me.

Finally, he sighed and approached me, gently grasping my legs.

I shot him a confused look.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to carry you, since you're not brave enough to walk by yourself."

I was thinking this over when Neji pulled me into his arms.

My face flooded with color and I stared at my knees to keep my face hidden from Neji.

He was strong if he could carry me so easily, and his grip on my rib cage and leg was light.

I chanced a glance up at him.

He was staring at the doorway, maneuvering me out of it carefully.

Against my arm, I could detect Neji's heartbeat, thudding gently under his skin.

I counted the beats until he placed me on the couch, falling unceremoniously beside me.

Without apology or explanation, Neji propped his left elbow on my bended knees.

He tapped his fingers against the top of my calf, no doubt from a song in his head.

The TV was fixed to some fighting competition, and once it hit a commercial, I asked Neji a question I'd only just realized.

"What happened to the music?"

He swivelled his head to me.

"The stupid thing's busted. It's probably just old, but it's still annoying." Neji exhaled and continued, "I think I'm going to have to buy a new one. Naruto looked at it and claimed it 'incurable', though I'm not sure how much I can trust his diagnosis."

I considered this before saying, "I'll help you buy one, if you want. I have my job and that money from the fight."

Neji's eyes ran over me.

"I don't need any money, but if you want to help out, you can."

"That means I get to choose the one you pick out," I said, grinning.

Neji chuckled quietly, his fingers tapping my leg again.

"Whatever you want," he muttered, breaking our gaze to look back at the television.

I smirked.

_Whatever I wanted._

* * *

(1) _Pleased to meet you_ in Japanese.

_. . ._

_I don't have much to say, other than please Review._

_:)_


	17. Expectations

_:)_

_Happy November._

neji's goddess: _Your welcome. :)_

Drea1284: _Eh. I'm still struggling with where I'm going to put their "heart-to-heart". XD Ugh._

RUNOS SISTER: _Thank you. :D_

silently doomed: _Yeah. The fluff is slowly killing me inside. XD Thank you._

hullotherexx: _Oh, it definitely will. Hiashi should be along in a few chapters. . . Thank you for reviewing!_

HeavensPheonix561: _:D_

Shubhs: _I am not Filipino. I am the whitest person alive. ;) . . . Are you alright? Are you on sugar high or something? ;D_

Chirisaa Tomoko: _Hahahaha. I'm sorry if it . . . grosses you out? :/_

XxdestinyangelxX: _Ah, that's alright. You reviewed this time around. ;D_

RandomlyHomocidal: _Hahahah. Well, when you put it that way. . . ;D_

Mischievious Lil Tink: _Gush? XD_

millyShroom: _I've seen parts of the movie. Eh. :/_

Classic Tragedy: _:) Thanks._

Devil'sLittleBabyGirl: _Thank you!_

KMU: _I'll think about it. ;D_

SunshineGirl09: _Thanks. :)_

Nerd4eva: _Thank you!_

_Oh, and also, if you want to read a cut scene from Fighter, check out Chapter 33 of Vicissitude. ;D_

**Disclaimer:** 岸本はこれを所有しています。

* * *

Seventeen.

Neji planned another fight for me at the end of January.

We took to nightly practices after I got off of work.

Neji was currently teaching me combinations with scattered bits of Judo and Muay Thai.

It was hard to predict what he was going to do when we sparred; he could throw any combination at me.

"That's the point," Neji said one night when I brought up this point. "You don't know what your opponent is going to throw at you, so you have to be ready for anything. You can't read unpredictability, but you can parry it."

I glanced up at the moon. It was full tonight, casting pale moonbeams onto every surface below it.

I sighed and turned back to Neji.

His eyes were settled on me, but they were blank, lacking his usual intensity. He was thinking about something else, his mind far away.

"What are you thinking about?" I called from a few feet away, studying him.

Neji blinked and focused on me.

"Nothing important," he exhaled flatly, standing up from his chair and coming over to me.

I was near to the edge and Neji walked a few paces ahead of me, balancing steadily at the rim.

It made me nervous, so I yanked him back.

Neji smirked, still looking down at the ground below us.

"What, afraid I was going to jump?" he asked, smirk still in place.

I glared at him.

"Stop screwing around. That's not funny."

"Of course it isn't," Neji muttered, loosing my grip on him as he turned away.

I stared after him, disappointed.

Not even a second later, though, I found myself ducking from a high kick he'd thrown.

His fists began to punch at my ribs, stalling as he tried to get an inside kick to the back of my kneecap.

I retaliated with repeated punches to his gut, sending him back so I could gain some space.

When I achieved an opening, I twisted my hips in a quick, fluid movement, sending my right leg into Neji's rib cage.

He stumbled back and held up a hand for me to wait.

That was fine by me. I was angry with him.

"Why the hell didn't you block?! You knew I was going to kick you, idiot!"

Neji coughed rhythmically. I realized he was laughing.

I cuffed him on the head roughly and stalked further onto the roof, allowing my skin to prickle from the cold.

After a moment, I heard Neji sigh loudly, breath rushing from his mouth.

"Damn, that hurt," he croaked gruffly.

"Good," I snapped harshly. "Serves you right for not fucking blocking when you should."

I heard Neji laugh again and mutter something that sounded like, "And the student becomes the teacher."

I glanced at him over my shoulder.

Neji was lying down on the roof, one leg bent at the knee.

Reluctantly, I walked over to him, aiming a kick at his injured left side.

"Fuck dammit, TenTen," Neji seethed, the flat of his foot striking the roof as he rolled onto his side to suppress some of the pain.

I seriously considered kicking him again, but I didn't. I didn't hate him _that_ much, and I was no torturer either.

"Just be glad I'm not that mad at you," I informed him smartly, hands on my hips as I stared down at him. "Otherwise, I'd kick your fucking ass. Now what the hell were you thinking, huh? Did you _want_ me to hit you?"

Neji clenched a fist and hit the roof out of pain.

"Yes? You wanted me to hit you?" I continued, pacing next to his body.

Neji didn't answer, hand clenching his side.

I squatted down next to him.

"Neji?"

A firm force at my legs brought me down.

I landed on my shoulder and exhaled sharply.

I rolled only my back, putting weight off it.

I tried to hit Neji with my other fist, but I couldn't reach him from across my own body.

Weakly, Neji said, "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

I gritted my teeth and tried to hit him again, but with no success.

"Once my shoulder stops hurting, I'm going to pummel your ass into the ground. And then I'm going to make you eat dirt," I growled seriously, closing my eyes to let some cool air freeze my sweat-soaked skin.

Neji's snort was a half-hearted sigh.

"I think I've tasted worse, honestly," he murmured softly.

His long fingers brushed the length of the inside of my forearm.

My stomach hurt and flipped, threatening to make me vomit.

I swallowed instead, trying to calm the roil in my gut.

Neji grunted as he sat up, taking his fingers away from his ribs.

The skin along his rib cage was starting to bruise mottled reds, purples, and blues.

I caught Neji's eye.

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" I inquired in a whisper.

Neji shook his head.

"No. It's just bruised."

"Why didn't you block? I thought you saw me."

"I did. I just wanted to see how hard you could kick. And if it's hard enough to bruise me up and take the breath out of me, it's hard enough to hurt someone else."

He looked down at me, white eyes tired.

I grasped his shoulder to pull myself up, rising to my feet.

"Do you want to keep going?" I asked Neji.

He was still sitting on the roof, considering me.

He slowly stood, exhaling deeply.

"Yes."

I smirked and clapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Are you sure? You're getting kind of old," I teased.

Neji sent me a glower.

"Shut up."

I grinned and blocked when he threw a punch to my face.

-

After our spar and I had changed into my pajamas, I visited Neji in his room.

He was still shirtless, his side now fully bruised and discolored.

I glanced in the corner to see the broken stereo.

I bit my lip and strode over to it.

I turned it on and started fiddling with the multiple knobs and buttons.

I was sure Neji could hear me, but he said nothing to me as I attempted to fix his beloved stereo.

Feedback screamed and my hand jumped to the volume, nudging it down.

My fingers twitched to tune the radio frequency.

And then music was playing; The Righteous Brothers singing "You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin'".

I looked over my shoulder at Neji.

He was lying down, staring at me straight-faced.

I stumbled to his bed and sat next to him, crossing my legs.

"How did you fix it?" Neji finally asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know. I just did."

He smiled for a second.

"Are you nervous for your fight?"

I shrugged.

"Not as much as I was for my first fight. I'm just ready to do it already."

Neji nodded understandably.

"You're fighting Temari Sabaku. She's far more brunt than Karin." Neji eyed me. "She'll be difficult for you."

I winced slightly.

"How difficult?"

Neji pursed his lips.

"She doesn't let up. It's kick after kick, hit after hit. Her brothers are just as bad."

"Her brothers fight too?"

"Yes. Gaara and Kankuro. Gaara's in mine and Naruto's league. Kankuro is just as good, but he's sloppy and only a few levels down from us."

I unfolded my legs and laid down on my stomach beside him.

"But I think you can do it. You just have to be quick, alright?"

I nodded, shifting to see him.

Neji sent me a small, reassuring smile.

I just hoped he was right.

-

My fight came quick.

In exchange of Naruto and Sakura, Kiba and Ino came to my second fight.

Neji was tightly tying my hand wraps when a tall girl with sandy blonde hair stalked by, dark eyes staring me down.

Once she passed, Neji murmured, "That's who you're fighting."

I broke my eyes away from the girl's broad back, gaping at Neji.

"She's two times bigger than me!" I hissed lowly, disconcerted.

Neji raised his dark eyebrows. Slight things in his expression told me he was amused.

"And?"

I glowered at him.

"And she's going to kill me."

Neji's face quickly hardened.

"You're right. She'll kick the shit out of you if you walk in with an attitude like that."

I glared at him and Neji released my hands.

He exhaled evenly and looked up to meet my eyes.

"Just don't do anything stupid, okay? Like die, for instance."

I chuckled softly.

"I'll try."

"Please do. Now go on."

I clenched my fists and walked to where Temari and I would be fighting; an abandoned street where spectators would watch on the sidewalks.

I slowly inhaled cold winter air, letting it slip into my veins.

My body felt chilled, but in a good way. I knew I would soon be hot from exertion.

I considered Temari, who stood in front of me.

Her sandy blonde hair was pulled back into four separate ponytails. Her eyes were a deep-set, cold grey. She was taller than me also, easily gaining a few inches on my stature. Her muscles were big and bulging when she flexed. Everything about her was broad, in a very strong sort of way.

I swallowed and squared my shoulders, inputting my mouth guard.

When the apparent referee looked at me to see if I was ready, I nodded surely.

Temari nodded as well, and the shout was given.

I hung back as Neji had taught me, though I probably shouldn't have bothered. Temari screamed aggressive all by herself.

She didn't immediately come at me.

"So you're one of Neji's? I haven't fought one of his fighters in a while."

I did not reply.

Temari apparently didn't feel the need for anymore talk; she strode forward, filled with harsh purpose.

She threw a jab to my head. I blocked, only to get kneed in the stomach.

_Damn combinations. . ._

I lost my breath for a second and stalled by punching her face.

She dodged and sent a quick hit to my face, giving me a black eye. A second later and she was behind me.

I was too slow into turning.

Her foot caught me in the side. My breathing staggered.

In a second, I was on my back, my head searing painfully from the impact with the asphalt.

Temari leaned over me, and I strained to reach her, but the pain in my side stopped me. I couldn't feel anything but pain and anger.

Temari smiled wickedly and spat on the ground beside me.

"Come fight me when you're strong enough, little girl."

I coughed, trying to suck in air to breathe.

"Temari Sabaku wins," announced the referee.

I closed my eyes in defeat, only to open them again when I felt a presence at my side.

Neji loomed over me, face flat as he studied my features.

"Are you alright?" he murmured, voice low.

I nodded and then dry-heaved, turning my head to the asphalt.

I heard Neji exhale.

"TenTen. Look at me."

I slowly swivelled my head back to him.

Neji was staring me down.

"Can you walk?"

I considered the screaming pain in my chest and stomach.

"With help," I finally released.

Neji nodded and put a hand on my shoulder, easily helping me into a sitting position.

Two pairs of legs arrived next to us.

I carefully looked up to see who it was.

A red-haired youth stood in the forefront, light green eyes penetrating.

Wordlessly, he held out a hand.

Neji stood up and pulled a wad of cash out of his pants pocket.

The other guy behind the redhead grinned down at me wolfishly.

"You should work on the power behind your throws and kicks. You barely made Temari move, let alone place a hand on her." He shot a gaze to Neji. "Maybe you should turn her over to us, Hyuga. We'd do right by her."

"I doubt it, Kankuro," Neji coolly replied, counting out bills. "She's too smart for you."

The skin around Kankuro's eyes tightened, and his fists clenched at his sides.

Noticing this, the redhead turned to his counterpart and dismissed him with a flick of the head.

_This must be Gaara_, I thought.

Neji handed the money to Gaara, silently meeting the younger's eyes.

Gaara ignored this and glanced at me.

"He's right, you know," muttered Gaara in a deep, gruff voice. "You lack precision and force. The only technical thing you have on your side is your stamina; Temari packs a hard punch. Most do not survive even the first hit."

He cocked his head at me, thoughtful.

"We're open to a rematch, but not before you're ready. I'll let Neji be the judge of when that time is appropriate."

He left then, his small frame walking down the street to meet his brother and sister.

Neji raised his eyebrows at me as he pulled me up.

"That's strange for Gaara. He's never said more than three words to me."

I shrugged, wincing.

"I have more personality than you do, Neji."

He smirked, slipping a hand around my waist to support my weight.

"Maybe so," he whispered.

-

"I could have beaten her," I told Neji surely once we reached the practice building.

Ino and Kiba had left right after the fight, muttering about curfew. The duty of fixing my wounds fell to Neji.

He had bound my side tightly, just in case Temari had cracked my ribs. Currently, he was making sure my head hadn't cracked upon the hit to the gravel I'd taken.

"I know," he answered quietly, cleaning the back of my head with a warm washcloth. "You did good though."

"Did I? It didn't feel like it."

Neji sighed as he pulled the cloth from my head, dropping it in a bowl.

He sent me a stern look.

"Don't move," he ordered. "I'm going to get ice for that lovely black eye of yours."

I smirked at him, watching him go to Sakura's small hospital and gather ice into a hand towel.

He walked back over to me and set the towel to my eye.

I grimaced.

"Is it that bad?"

Neji breathed out, thoughtful.

"Half of your face is swelled up and that eye looks like a variation of the Plague. But no, it's not that bad."

I snorted.

"Very funny," I commented.

Neji flicked his eyes to mine.

The intensity of his stare weighed me down and made me feel as if my whole body was on pins and needles.

I cleared my throat and brushed his hand away, holding the towel in place.

The words Kankuro had said after the fight filtered to the forefront of my brain.

"Would you ever trade me, like Kankuro said?"

"What makes you think I would ever trade you?"

I shrugged, then voiced what I thought.

"I didn't win the fight."

Neji shook his head at me.

"One fight doesn't determine a fighter's whole career, TenTen. You should know better. So you lost this one. You'll lose a thousand more, and hopefully win more than that. I have no need to trade my fighters. They all live up to my expectations."

"I live up to your expectations?"

Neji turned that strong gaze on me once again. My chest twinged.

"More than you know," he murmured gently.

My mouth twisted into a small smile.

"I'll do better next time," I assured.

"I sure hope so. I would hate to have to trade you."

I kicked him in the knee and Neji grinned for a few seconds.

I pressed the towel harder to my eye.

The pain lost its heat.

* * *

_I'm in the middle with this chapter._

_Don't love it, don't hate it. It's just there._

_:/_

_Review._


	18. Brawl

_I'm not as happy with this as I could be, but I knew I hadn't updated in a while. Ah, well._

silently doomed: _Hehe. That's because it's in Japanese. :D Um. . . ShikaTema? Doubt it. Thanks for the vote of confidence!_

RUNOS SISTER: _Um. . . I'm not sure yet, to be honest. Soon. Haha. I'm glad you think so._

HeavensPheonix561: _Yeah, pretty much, but she'll make up for it._

hullotherexx: _Thanks! :D_

Shubhs: _I like your V mask. :D Haha, it's alright._

Auditory Eden: _Sorry. I'm inconsistent and if I do too much fluff it takes away from the general purpose of the story. :)_

Chirisaa Tomoko: _Hahah. Thanks!_

beckylovesgigs: _Tank? Bahahahah! That's hilarious. :D Yeah, he is. Just his Hyuga genes, I suppose._

Devil'sLittleBabyGirl: _Hehehe. :D_

Rozenmaiden 14: _Thank you very much!_

neji's goddess: _Sorry for the long lull!_

KMU: _XD_

sweet-spiced crack: _Thanks!_

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix. . . I mean, uh, Kishimoto owns.

* * *

Eighteen.

I woke up in the middle of the night, sweat slick on my forehead and arms. The shirt I wore to bed stuck to my back, giving me a sickly cold feeling.

I stumbled from my mattress and out of my room, half-awake and half-dazed.

I found Neji's room in the dark without much trouble.

I eased the door open.

He was lying on his bed; eyes closed, his bare chest rising in undisturbed sleep.

For a second, I stood in the doorway, reconsidering. Then I moved forward slowly, until I reached the bedside.

My fingers hovered over Neji's shoulder, but my impending touch was the thing that woke him.

His eyes opened and he blinked a few times, no doubt clearing his vision.

"TenTen?" he prompted, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head quickly.

"Nothing's wrong, I just—I had a bad dream."

Neji blinked again and relaxed, lying back on his bed.

He grasped for my hand and tugged, shifting to make room on his bed.

"Come here, then," he murmured when I made no move to join him. "Tell me about it."

I crawled onto the mattress, and Neji pulled me close until I was directly next to him.

"Tell me," he said again, closing his eyes as he waited for me to speak.

"Well, I was watching you fight. . ."

Neji made a small noise of assent to assure me he was following.

"And I'm not sure who it was they just—they were awful. They . . . they hurt you really bad. I guess I just wanted to make sure it hadn't really happened."

Neji's eyes were open and they were staring at me now, studying me.

"You feel better now, knowing I'm all right?"

I nodded slowly.

"Good."

And he settled again, pulling the blankets over us.

"You want me to stay here?" I inquired after a moment of silence.

Neji cleared his throat.

"Yeah. But I won't stop you if you want to sleep in your own bed."

I exhaled and rested my head on his uncovered chest, closing my eyes.

His skin was warm and I could hear and feel the thud of his heartbeat as I lay there, falling asleep.

-

"What. The. Hell."

I squeezed my eyes tighter, hoping to get rid of the voice that had woken me up.

No luck.

I opened my eyes, finding the owner of the previous voice.

Immediately, I wished I hadn't woken up at all. I wished I could cower under the blankets, but I knew she'd find me anyway, so I sat up, trying to ignore the glare Sakura was boring into my head.

"What is going on?" she hissed, voice tight. "Did you sleep with Neji?!"

I stared at her, shocked.

"No!" I denied. "I have my clothes on, don't I?!"

"Well, what are you doing in his _bed_?"

"Sleeping!" I shot back, quickly growing agitated. "Before you woke me up!"

Sakura opened her mouth to retort, but a voice a few feet from the door called flatly, "Sakura, leave her alone. And since when is it your business who I sleep with?"

My cheeks flamed, though I'd done nothing wrong.

Sakura turned to glare at—who I assumed was—Neji.

"Sakura, get your skinny ass out here!" shouted Ino from further in the building. "I don't have all day, you know!"

Sakura huffed and left the room without another word to me.

Exhausted, I lied back down. Only to be interrupted again.

"Sakura's annoying voice wasn't enough to wake you up?" Neji asked from the doorway.

I sighed loudly.

"Can't anyone in this place just shut up?" I questioned the ceiling.

Neji snorted and walked over to the bed, lying down beside me.

"No," he answered. "And one of these days I'm going to get so tired of it I'll break down and buy an apartment. Then I can lock them out."

I smiled.

"What are Sakura and Ino even doing here this early?" I asked Neji.

"Training," he answered. He glanced at me curiously and then said, "You want to go watch?"

I nodded, and followed Neji out of his room.

-

The closest thing I could describe it to was two lionesses mauling each other.

Everything—every hit, kick, jab—had a purpose, and it usually caused damage too.

Sitting by Neji, watching, I shook my head.

"How can they just . . . do that?" I asked him, wincing as Ino slammed her foot across Sakura's face.

"Don't ask me. They're much more civilized when they fight other people. But when they fight each other. . ." Neji shrugged. "It's almost primal. They've always been competitive, but when they fight each other, I don't think it's safe to label it as a rivalry."

I shook my head again, studying the arc of Sakura's arm as she punched Ino squarely on the mouth.

"It's a good thing they've never fought each other for real, huh?" I commented, glancing at him.

"Yeah. They'd probably kill each other first before there was an actual winner."

I turned back to the two, biting my lip as Ino slammed Sakura's body to the ground, pinning her from escape as she repeatedly brought her forearm down on Sakura's throat.

"Is it that rough at your fights?" I inquired, unable to draw my eyes away from the violence.

Neji was quiet for a moment, thinking.

"It's not emotional as this," he finally murmured. "Sakura and Ino are friends and rivals. They bring those emotions when they fight each other. With my fights, I'm rarely fighting anyone I know personally. So, it's more like a job fighting them, than it is someone I know."

"Is that how you feel when you fight me?" I asked slowly. "Like it's a job?"

Neji's forehead furrowed as he swivelled his head to look at me.

"Of course not," he answered, shaking his head. "Fighting you is more like . . . an indulgence."

He smirked and I hit his shoulder, smiling myself.

-

My next fight happened to occur on the same day we returned to school.

When I got back to the practice building, my arms were loaded down with homework.

Neji was sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

With a sigh, I sat down next to him, dropping my books onto the floor.

"I don't think I can fight tonight," I began, leaning back into the couch.

Neji analyzed my face.

"You're backing out on me?" he inquired.

I exhaled.

"No, I just have a lot of homework. And I won't be able to finish it all by tomorrow if I don't spend tonight working through it."

"TenTen. . ." Neji started, slipping his arm around my waist.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. "Blame it on the slave drivers that are labeled as teachers."

Neji snorted and reached down for some of the books I'd dropped, reading the covers.

"If you fight tonight, I'll do it for you," Neji murmured, flipping through my Chemistry textbook.

My eyes widened, though I was skeptical.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Though I won't do it during your fight. And then I'll help you with if after, all right?"

I nodded and left Neji as he set to work, returning to my room to get ready for my fight.

When I came out an hour later, Neji was done with Chemistry and started on English.

The building was as empty as it had been when I left it.

"Where's Naruto and Sakura?"

"Naruto said he'd meet us there. Sakura's not coming. She had something to do with her parents."

I frowned.

"Nobody else is coming?"

"No. They complained about homework as much as you."

I rolled my eyes, reaching for the Chemistry work Neji had laid aside.

I looked over a few of the problems then glanced at Neji.

"I thought you said you didn't take Chemistry," I recalled.

"I didn't," Neji replied.

I checked the problems again.

"Well, how do you know you did these right, then?" I prompted, holding the sheet up.

Neji didn't look up from what he was doing.

"I don't. I guessed."

"Well, what happens when I fail from all your wrong answers?"

"You know, it's really disappointing to find out you have no faith in me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I have faith in you. I just don't have faith in your lack of Chemistry."

"Then why did you ask for my help?"

I exhaled roughly.

"Forget it. Let's go."

Neji quickly shirked the work off onto the couch and passed me, grinning.

-

I looked across the makeshift ring, studying my opponent.

Her name was Matsuri, and she had short brown hair. She was probably only a couple of years younger than me, and her short stature only emphasized it.

I caught Neji's eye from where he was standing with Naruto.

I raised an eyebrow, indicating Matsuri.

Neji smirked.

Jackass.

"Fighters ready?"

I sighed and broke mine and Neji's gaze, nodding to the official.

Matsuri nodded as well, and the official gave his assent to start.

I cleared my throat and stared at Matsuri.

She was young. Too young to have learned what I had.

She started forward, her short legs taking her twice as long to reach me.

I waited, not stupid enough to walk into a trap I saw coming.

Matsuri began with a jab. I blocked easily enough, sending an inside kick to her kneecap.

She faltered, and I started my assault.

Her attacks were slow, and she wasn't very good at blocking.

I almost felt sorry for her.

When I sent the final blow, an uppercut, Matsuri staggered back, shaking her head.

With effort, she leaned down and tapped the ground.

"TenTen wins!"

I wiped my arm across my forehead, clearing it of sweat.

I watched Matsuri, taking in her fresh bruises and bloody skin.

"You okay?" I called out roughly.

Matsuri coughed in answer, wiping her mouth with her bloody fist.

She ignored me as she staggered out of the ring, walking away from the crowd.

I sighed and stepped out of the ring to meet Neji and Naruto.

"That was too easy," I claimed when they were in earshot.

Naruto smiled wryly; Neji smirked.

"You're probably right," Neji ceded, overlooking my minor injuries. "I should have known better than to let you fight her."

I snorted, delighted to hear Neji actually admitting one of his wrongs.

"Hyuga!" called a reproachful voice.

We looked from where the voice had sounded.

It was Sasuke Uchiha. And he was smiling, though to say it was friendly would be an overstatement.

"What are you doing, Hyuga?" Sasuke murmured when he was close, his dark gaze flicking to me.

Neji blinked, though his grip tightened on my wrist.

"I don't know what you mean," Neji replied, calm as always.

Sasuke shook his head, eyes narrowed.

"Of course you do. Why bother training her when you won't even challenge her?"

Neji's jaw was set and clenched. Beside him, Naruto was glaring at Sasuke.

"Thank you for your opinion, Sasuke, but if you can remember, TenTen is my fighter, not yours."

"She might as well be mine, with all these shrimp you keep placing her up against."

"I'm not getting traded like cattle," I interjected, eyes blazing.

Sasuke glanced at me again.

"Sweetheart, that's the last thing you need to be worrying about."

Neji's hand fell away from my wrist as he took a half-step forward, into Sasuke's immediate line of vision.

"What is this really about, Sasuke?" he questioned, staring straight at him.

Sasuke sized Neji up before saying, "You're not very smart, Hyuga. I don't care what everyone says about you being some fucking genius. It's shit, to me. And personally, I don't like you very much. You're a shitty fighter, and from what I can see, not a very good coach either. All I'm saying is that you should watch your back before all your fighters back out on you. It'll happen, just wait and see. And I can promise you, that one," Sasuke pointed to me, "will be the first to go."

There was a sharp pause, and then Neji was shoving Sasuke back, where he stumbled.

Neji did not let up; he advanced, throwing quick punches and jabs.

"Neji!" I called out, though I was almost certain he couldn't hear me.

"Damn it," Naruto cursed, following after him.

I stood my ground, watching Neji and Sasuke's carefully measured kicks and hits.

It was like a normal fight, but quicker, accelerated more than a few times.

Sasuke nailed Neji in the chest with his foot, though Neji didn't even seem fazed. He retaliated, swinging a foot at Sasuke's neck. It made contact, and Sasuke brushed away Neji's foot, irritable.

"Stop it, Neji!" Naruto yelled out, grasping for Neji's arm.

Neji faltered, glancing at Naruto. His inattention earned him a black eye.

"Just stop," Naruto muttered, craftily placing himself in between Sasuke and Neji.

Neji rubbed his eye from where Sasuke had punched him.

"Fine," Neji said, glancing at Sasuke. "We'll settle this later, when I can pummel your ass in competition."

Sasuke snorted and stalked off, returning to whichever way he had come.

-

Naruto left after we received the money for winning. He didn't seem very pleased with Neji's actions.

Neither was I, though Neji didn't give me the liberty to say so—we walked in silence the whole way home.

Finally, when we settled in his room with the remainder of my homework, Neji spoke.

"I should probably apologize for how I acted," Neji murmured, lying on his back as he surveyed my math textbook.

"I'd rather you explain yourself, but either way. . ." I shrugged, leaving the sentence open.

Neji sighed and shook his head.

It grew quiet again.

I considered him, his growing black eye and his red knuckles.

"I can defend myself, you know," I said.

Neji blinked and turned his head to look at me.

"TenTen, just because you can defend yourself, doesn't mean you have to. If you let people in and let them care about you, it's all the defense you need."

He turned back to the textbook, not waiting for a response.

I let his words sink in before leaning over the bed to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered.

I straightened and paged through another textbook, trying very hard to ignore the blush that had risen on my face.

* * *

_Review please. :)_


	19. That Smarts

_Okay, so this chapter was done like, at least a month ago. But I've been very reluctant to post it. . . Probably because I've lately been very critical of this fic and it just hurts when I try to piece together a chapter._

_However, last night, I sucked up some courage, looked it over, and decided to post it today. Whoo-hoo._

_:/_

_So, I'm immensely sorry for the huge delay. Hopefully you'll find this chapter good enough to make up for the lag._

neji's goddess: _Thank you. :)_

beckylovesgigs: _Ha, thanks. :D_

Nywenn: _Yay, France! ;D_

SilentlyDoomed: _Thank you very much._

EoM: _Yeah, me either. ;D_

RUNOS SISTER: _Yes, it would. Sadly, I don't think TenTen's got enough skillz to take on Sasuke yet._

Shubhs: _Yes! That's such a great movie. :D_

Devil'sLittleBabyGirl: _Hahaha._

AnimeFreak218: _:)_

sweet-spiced crack: _I'll try. . ._

Auditory Eden: _Hahahaha. Oh, no, there'll be romance._

nejiten4evah: _Yes, I have. :) Thanks._

piixiiestiix: _Maybe. :)_

Slim Shady: _Thank you._

hyuga_rox99: _I'm sorry! I just get caught up writing other things, and this just falls to the wayside so easily. I just hope you'll have some patience where this is concerned._

bright-rebellious: _No problem at all, I know how busy people are til summer and stuff. Thanks!_

Midnight Insomniac: _:)_

**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah, blah, Kishimoto, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

Nineteen.

My mouth was bleeding.

I was unsure, at the moment, if it was attributed to my nose or my mouth, but I knew something was throbbing.

It hurt. _Bad._

I spat out the blood that had been pooling in my mouth. But it didn't get rid of the lingering taste.

I looked across the asphalt at my opponent, a girl named Sari.(1)

She had socked me hard in the mouth/nose area, making it smart incredibly.

Neji yelled at me from the sidelines.

"What are you waiting for?"

I gritted my bloodstained teeth.

Fine. No more waiting.

I took a few strides forward, watching her eyes for any change.

My guard was up, and I hurriedly brushed one of my fists against my mouth.

It protested fabulously. My injury was definitely in the mouth.

As soon as Sari got in range, I jabbed at her neck, catching her collarbone.

She winced.

I smirked a little.

She tried to hook the back of my knee, but I spun out of her reach. As I spun out, I swung my own leg and caught her in the side with my kneecap.

Sari stumbled. I took my chance.

One of her hands was placed protectively on the side I'd kicked, her other hand outstretched to ward me off.

I quickly brushed it aside, punching her in the chin.

I knew she'd give up before she even fell to the ground.

Her tap to the street came as no surprise to me.

I glanced over the heads crowded around the makeshift ring, finding Neji. He was exchanging words with who I assumed was Sari's coach.

I touched my mouth again, which was still stinging.

Blood was spilling freely.

I sighed as I stepped off the street, and started unwrapping the tape and gauze wrapped around my hands.

A familiar form entered my vision, his hands braced against mine, nimbly taking them.

I glanced up at Neji, ignoring the feeling I got when he touched me.

"So, how much money did I get?" I asked.

Neji made sure I saw him roll his eyes.

I smiled a little, even though it hurt.

"Three hundred and fifty," Neji answered.

My forehead wrinkled.

"Did you take some out?"

"Why, are you just now becoming greedy?"

I wrested a hand from his grasp and formed a fist, punching him below his shoulder.

"Shut up," I said, grinning.

"Make me," Neji challenged, his eyes boring into me with the intensity he sometimes showed.

I stared at him, suddenly hesitant.

But, just like that, Neji broke the gaze, turning his attention to my injuries.

He grasped my chin, examining my mouth.

"It's guaranteed to be swollen by tomorrow," he predicted grimly, releasing his grip. "Let's get home and put some ice on it."

I followed after him obediently.

* * *

The closer spring got, the more busy it got where I worked.

I was there almost every day after school, staying until closing each night, much to Neji's annoyance.

On one particular night at the end of February, I had to work a little later than usual, restocking merchandise.

By the time I returned back to the practice building, it was after eleven.

I tiredly trudged to my room, thinking that Neji must be asleep in his own room.

He was asleep, but instead of his own bed, Neji was lying in mine, still wearing his clothes.

I considered his face for a second, allowing the excited twinge to grow in my chest. I was so used to stifling it that the force of the emotion was stronger than I could recall.

Slowly, I set down my things and walked over to the bed, bracing my hand against Neji's shoulder.

"Neji?"

Dazedly, Neji opened his eyes, his face betraying his disorientation.

He blinked once, then twice.

"Hey," he croaked, his voice hoarse.

"Hey," I responded unsurely.

Neji exhaled, his breath hitting me in the face.

"What time is it?"

"A little after eleven," I answered.

Neji digested this for a few seconds, giving me space to ask a question.

"What are you doing in here anyway? Your room is a few doors down."

"I know that. I was waiting for you."

My forehead wrinkled.

"Why?"

Neji shifted onto his back.

Along the left side of his temple was a laceration, bright red and still bleeding.

I let out a small gasp.

"Neji, you're bleeding," I exclaimed, involuntarily placing my fingers below his hairline.

"Still?" he asked, seeming completely unconcerned.

I glanced at him.

He was gazing at me without inhibition. His look was raw and open.

I bit my lip and started to remove my hand from his head; Neji stopped me, his hand closed around my wrist.

Nerves twisted my stomach into knots, making my heart jumpy.

"Why are you bleeding?" I asked in an attempt to disguise my nervousness.

Neji ignored me, holding my wrist fast.

He sat up slightly, and leaned into me, his free hand coming to rest on my neck. His thumb lied on my throat. It made me nervous; I was sure he'd be able to detect how fast my heart was beating.

Neji's mouth was warm as it met mine, his lips tugging at my own.

I slipped my hand along the back of his neck, running my fingers through his hair.

His lips clung to mine a second longer before he pulled away, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

He met my eyes squarely, as if this were just any normal night and he hadn't just kissed me.

I blinked, calming my heart that was trying to beat itself out of my chest.

"So. . ."

Neji smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

He'd never looked so smug or so sexy.

Silently, I cursed him.

"Why are you bleeding?"

Neji, reminded of this, lifted a hand to his temple. A trickle of blood came away on his hand.

"I got into a small altercation," he vaguely answered, frowning.

I narrowed my eyes.

"With who?"

Neji's mouth twitched, his gaze turning stony.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

I stared at him.

"And why would you do something like that?"

Neji cleared his throat.

"It wasn't like I planned it, or something, TenTen." He glanced up at me and held my gaze, his pale eyes thoughtful. "A few weeks ago my uncle invited me to eat dinner with him and the rest of my family. That's where I was tonight, while you were at work. Anyway, the Hyugas and the Uchihas live on practically the same street. When I left my uncle's house, I happened to meet Sasuke. And considering the last time I saw him I almost killed his ass, I couldn't help indulging him a little."

I shook my head.

"So you beat the crap out of each other?"

Neji sighed.

"Tried to, until his friends showed up."

"They jumped you?"

Neji's scowl was enough of an answer.

"That asshole," I spat, anger flushing my cheeks.

Neji smiled a little at my expression.

"Glad you think so too. But I'll get him back."

He stood in front of me. I tried not to look hopeful, though inwardly I couldn't help wanting him to kiss me again.

I took his wrist and led him out of my room, leading him to Sakura's makeshift medical station.

I sat him down on the stool where Sakura usually sat me, and said, "How bad did they beat you up?"

Neji shrugged, noncommittal.

I examined the laceration on his head, holding my breath as I leaned in close.

I squinted, seeing something.

"Is that _glass_?" I inquired, aghast.

Neji grimaced.

"Jeez, Neji. You know I'm going to have to pick the glass out, right?"

Neji sighed.

"Go get the tweezers, then."

I left him, shaking my head.

"The next time I see Sasuke Uchiha, I'm socking him in the face," I vowed as I returned to him, spreading my fingers across his forehead.

Neji laughed, leaning his head back against the wall.

He breathed deeply.

I bit my lip for a second then asked, "Why did your uncle invite you to dinner?"

"Why did he appear to invite me, or why did he actually invite me?"

"Actually."

Neji sighed.

"The usual reasons. Try and persuade me to stop being a delinquent, and to move back home. Only this time he didn't shout. No argument at all, in fact."

I considered this.

"Why is that?"

Neji shrugged.

"I tried to keep my mouth shut most of the time. I get tired of provoking him."

I set aside the tweezers and pulled out some disinfectant, shielding his eyes as I sprayed it on his cut.

"Well, are you thinking about taking him up on his offer? To move back in?"

Neji caught my eye.

"I don't know," he finally murmured. "It's always something to consider, you know?"

I nodded passively, keeping my thoughts to myself.

By the time I got done cleaning and bandaging Neji's injuries, it was really late.

He and I drifted off to our separate rooms.

A few minutes before I fell asleep I heard Neji's stereo crackle to life. He was still fiddling with the dial when I closed my eyes.

* * *

(1) Sari is Sand Village Matsuri's friend.

_Review. XD_


	20. Own Worst Enemy

_:)_

_Hey, guys._

_This chapter's fairly long for this Fic. So, enjoy._

Midnight Insomniac: _Thanks!_

Drea1284: _Yeah. . . I think it's mostly the facial injuries I'd be concerned about. But you can mask those pretty well with concealer or something. The other injuries most people won't see because their clothes cover them up._

Sasutenfan: _Thanks._

RUNOS SISTER: _:D_

beckylovesgigs: _I'm glad! :)_

Auditory Eden: _Yes, yes he did! :D_

vicious-fluffy-bunny-llama: _Thank you._

EoM: _Hehe, oh, they will. :)_

eternalsmiles: _:D I feel the same way._

Kunoichi-of-the-Leaf: _I actually did see. :D I had like, fifteen notifications in my inbox. XD But, I'm glad to have readers. :) Alabama, my home state! I'm going to ask the obvious question: What in the world did you find to do? ;D_

SunshineGirl09: _:) Hope so._

**Disclaimer:** Kishie owns characters. I own plot.

* * *

Twenty.

"What are the bruises from?"

I looked up at my employer, taken off guard.

He was looking intently at my knuckles, which were a mottled purple.

"Um . . . I accidentally shut a door on my hand," I lied quickly, silently cursing Neji for his latest no-hand-wraps rule.

"You should be more careful," he said before walking back to the storage room.

I blushed, thankful that he hadn't been able to see the imprint of Neji's knuckles on my cheekbone.

Neji had continued to act as if nothing had happened between us after we kissed, making me anxious and confused.

Lately he'd taken to challenging me more and more physically, as well as mentally.

And by that, I mean that he was driving me crazy.

* * *

Neji stared at me as I circled, trying to determine an opening where I could get a hit in.

He stood with his arms at his sides, not even attempting to defend himself.

I knew him better than that.

This was a ploy.

Eventually, he asked, "TenTen, are you going to hit me or not?"

"I know you're trying to trick me," I responded, hands still raised in defense.

Neji raised his eyebrows. His eyes betrayed his amusement.

"What trick? I'm just waiting on you to start your offensive."

I shook my head.

"That's just what you want me to think," I argued, analyzing his relaxed stance.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"You're being paranoid," he said, smirking.

"I'm being cautious," I corrected, glancing at him.

He sighed loudly, making sure I could hear his impatience.

I hesitated, wondering if he really was just waiting for me to approach him.

I was caught unawares when Neji suddenly sprang forward, landing a sharp kick to my calf muscle.

My calf protested at the sharp influx of pain; I gritted my teeth.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to let your guard down?" Neji taunted as he sprung once more out of my range, his stance as relaxed as before.

"That was a trick," I argued. "You got me talking so I'd get distracted."

Neji chuckled.

"TenTen, that wasn't a distraction. You were taking too long." He paused then raised an eyebrow mischievously. "I'll give you a distraction if you want one."

My heart rammed against my ribcage at the innocent insinuation.

Neji was not given time to elaborate as Sakura and Naruto arrived at the top of the roof, the former looking suspicious.

"What are you guys doing?" Sakura asked me, green eyes narrowed.

Neji frowned, seeming slightly annoyed at their interruption.

"Training. What do you want?" he answered.

"Just came to see if the two of you might be interested in a little fight tonight. . ." Naruto trailed, grinning.

"Between who?" Neji inquired flatly, uninterested.

"Deidara," Naruto paused dramatically, "and Itachi Uchiha."

Neji's eyes widened slightly, disbelief written across his face.

"You're joking," he accused.

Naruto grinned.

"If only that were true, which it's not. Itachi Uchiha, back from the dead."

Neji shook his head, smiling slowly.

"I won't believe that til I see it," he said, sending me a glance. "Let's go."

Neji started after Sakura and Naruto who were already plodding down the stairs. I followed, not really understanding why it was such a big deal.

"Who's Deidara?" I asked when we had set out.

"Neji's arch-enemy," blurted Naruto, chuckling darkly.

Neji rolled his eyes at the blonde and glanced at me, a sly smile on his mouth.

"Remember when I told you how I was . . . inducted?"

I shortly recalled the story of Neji's brief introduction to the fighting life.

"You were forced in," I murmured, still a little vague on the details.

"Yeah. Well, the guy who's fighting Itachi is the one who brought me in. My old teacher."

The latter phrase held about as much contempt as possible.

I bit my lip, restraining myself from reaching out and squeezing his hand.

"So, he still fights?" I inquired.

Neji shrugged.

"Not much. I think the last time I saw him fight was a year and a half ago. He likes people to think he's retired."

Naruto scoffed from behind us, earning an exasperated sigh from Sakura.

Neji shot me a look, eyes alive.

"He's a jerk, but a good fighter. You can learn by watching him. And Itachi . . . he's on a completely different level entirely."

"Would you ever fight him?" I questioned.

Neji let out a small laugh.

"Maybe if I were crazy," was his pointed answer.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, we found ourselves in a packed warehouse.

There were people everywhere, barely leaving any space to move, let alone see.

Naruto and Neji effectively elbowed people out of the way, almost causing a few fights themselves. Eventually, though, we were able to get to the forefront of the fighting arena, which was outlined in chalk on the concrete floor.

Neji stood next to me, oppressively close. I had to make a conscious effort not to smell the curious musk he was giving off.

I saw Sakura eyeing me out of the corner of my eye. I set my eyes directly forward, barely paying attention when Neji leaned down to say something.

The start of this fight began like any other, with an announcer that introduced the fighters.

Across from us, the tightly knit crowd parted to reveal one of the participants.

He had dark hair tied back from his face and fathomless eyes.

"That's Itachi Uchiha," Neji murmured to me. "Sasuke's brother."

He looked dangerous. I avoided looking at his eyes.

The crowd parted again, and a blonde a little shorter than Neji emerged.

He was grinning, but his slate eyes read of his determined focus.

Neji shifted next to me, his arm brushing against mine.

His skin was hot.

I looked at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Neji broke his gaze on Deidara's face and met my eyes.

He attempted a smile.

"Sure. I still get a little edgy when I see Deidara around."

I pursed my lips and found his hand, locking our fingers together.

I tore my gaze from Neji's, looking at the two fighters. I was almost positive Neji could see the blush on my cheeks. I hoped he attributed it to the body heat of the crowd.

Deidara and Itachi took their positions across from each other, intensely focused on the other.

"Fight!" commanded the announcer.

Immediately Itachi shifted back, away from Deidara.

Deidara smirked.

He maneuvered his left foot forward slightly, and like a flash, struck out with his hand, attempting to get Itachi in the stomach.

But Itachi was quicker.

He grasped Deidara's exposed wrist and forced it back, exposing Deidara's open palm. Effortlessly, Itachi bent Deidara's hand back until his opponent cried out in pain.

Satisfied, Itachi released him.

Deidara breathed heavily, glaring at Itachi. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"Itachi-san, did you enjoy your vacation?" Deidara asked sweetly, his eyes telling lividity.

Itachi did not reply, watching Deidara's disjointed movements.

Deidara frowned.

"You've always been the same, Itachi-san. Acting like you're better than everyone else," Deidara continued, embittered.

Itachi soundly met Deidara's eyes for a moment.

"Deidara-san, I didn't come here to talk. I came here to fight. So let's fight."

Deidara raised his head and nodded once in agreement.

Itachi struck forward with his fist, aiming for Deidara's face.

Deidara ducked out of it, sweeping his forearm into Itachi's exposed side.

Itachi didn't falter once, even with a hit to his side.

They were a jumble of arms and elbows and fists, blurred together, impossible to comprehend.

I made out Itachi's elbow slamming into Deidara's windpipe.

The blonde choked. Itachi punched him in the gut.

Deidara staggered, doubling over some.

In one swift move, Itachi kicked Deidara in the torso, expertly hitting his ribs.

There was a sharp crack, distinguishable only to those close to the fighters.

Deidara gasped, unable to breathe.

Itachi stared at him, seeing if Deidara would put up another fight.

When he managed to cough out, "Forfeit" to the announcer, Itachi nodded to him and turned away, disappearing once more into the crowd.

Deidara lied down unceremoniously on the ground, wheezing.

It took a second for me to realize that he was laughing.

I looked at Neji, confused.

"Damn idiot," Naruto commented. "He's still a freaking lunatic."

Neji stared down at him, loathing in his pale eyes.

He turned to me, his expression softening some.

"Let's go," he said.

I nodded, and started to move through the crowd, my hand still encompassed in Neji's.

"Hyuga?" called out a raspy voice from the floor.

Neji stopped, compelled, holding my hand fast.

"Deidara," Neji greeted tonelessly.

I looked down at Neji's defeated enemy. He was grinning again, expressing a defined sneer.

"I hear you've been doing pretty well for yourself, Hyuga. Pimping fighters, reaping the rewards. I guess I taught you pretty well, didn't I?"

Neji ignored his comments, unable to help the glare he was sending the other boy.

Deidara's eyes flitted over to me, calculating.

"Is she one of yours?" he asked.

Neji's face turned to stone.

Deidara grinned.

"Must be then," he stated, mostly to himself.

Deidara stood with some concentrated effort. He held his hand out to me to shake.

Neji pushed Deidara's hand away with his free hand, a clear warning to his old teacher.

Deidara's smile widened.

"Defensive much, Neji? I was just being friendly."

Neji just shook his head, seemingly too angry for words.

"Seriously, though, Neji. I've been meaning to fight you again. See what you can do without my instruction."

"I'd be open to it," Neji said vaguely.

Deidara nodded, his eyes jeering.

"Good. And bring her along too," Deidara added with a wink in my direction. "I could show her a few moves."

He reached out before Neji could stop him and stroked my face.

Something inside me rose up, and before I knew it, I was sending my fist into Deidara's jawbone.

Caught by surprise, Deidara stumbled back a few steps.

He looked at me, shocked. He started laughing.

Bright-eyed, he appraised me and glanced at Neji.

"Let me fight her, Hyuga. She's got a pretty good arm. What else can she do?"  
Neji's eyes were blazing in anger.

"None of your damn business," he retorted firmly.

Deidara pursed his lips, feeling the tenseness of the situation.

He eventually shrugged.

"Fine, I understand. Keep her all to yourself. I'll have enough fun just beating you and having her watch," Deidara spat.

"We'll see," Neji returned.

It was time to go.

Belligerence was rolling off Neji's person in waves, affronting Deidara's passive aggressive attitude.

I squeezed Neji's fingers.

"Let's go," I said, tugging him towards the exit, where Sakura and Naruto were waiting.

Neji reluctantly let me pull him away, his eyes never leaving Deidara's face.

* * *

I considered Neji as he lay down on his bed, his eyes closed as he relaxed.

Sakura and Naruto had departed a few moments ago. The whole walk home Sakura had shot me furtive glances, her green eyes focused on mine and Neji's still linked hands.

I was thankful when she had left with Naruto; I had avoided interrogation for now.

"That was a good right hook you threw," Neji commented quietly, referring to when I had punched Deidara.

I was silent for a second, before voicing my question, "Was he always like that?"

"Like what?"

"Crazy?"

Neji opened his eyes, smiling at me.

"Yes," he answered. "He liked to be referred to as 'eccentric'."

I digested this, aware of Neji's eyes on my face.

"I'm glad you were there," Neji murmured softly. "Otherwise, I probably would have killed him. Especially when he touched you."

I bit my lip, flushing.

"I'm glad you didn't," I said. "You could have started a riot, with that many people around."

"Like I said, it was a good thing you were there. Deidara should probably thank you for saving his ass."

I shook my head, considering him.

Neji watched me carefully, before sitting up.

He leaned forward, cautiously brushing his lips against my mouth.

I kissed him, letting him pull me closer.

Neji broke the kiss first, leaning his forehead against mine.

He kissed me again, a quick, teasing one.

"I like you," he murmured.

I smiled.

"I like you too," I replied, really wanting to kiss him again.

Neji sighed and carefully, reluctantly moved away from me.

"Go, before I do something really stupid," he advised, cautiousness in his eyes.

I frowned.

"I won't care," I remarked honestly.

"I will," Neji retorted.

I hesitated, but did as he said a second later, retreating to my room.

I left the door unlocked, just in case he changed his mind.

* * *

_Sigh._

_Okay, please review._


	21. Getting Caught

_Hey guys. :)_

_So, sorry for the really long time of no updates. I'm really busy with school. And super sorry for this really short chapter. The good thing is, I can see the light at the end of the tunnel for this Fic, so maybe things will be getting updated in a more timely fashion. But no promises. ;)_

Midnight Insomniatic: _Thanks!_

Kunoichi-of-the-Leaf: _Haha, that sounds like so much fun! Yeah. . . Just so you know, it's February, and I've been walking around outside in shorts all weekend. . . Yeah, no kidding._

Nywenn: _Thank you!_

DarkAnonymous324: _Thanks!_

RUNOS SISTER: _Thanks!_

izzybell117: _More to come. Thanks for the review._

beckylovesgigs: _:D Thank you!_

Drea1284: _Woot! :)_

Auditory Eden: _Hahahaha. I'm glad you enjoyed it. :D_

square: _Aw, thanks so much!_

Shubhs: _I love Regina Spektor. So cool. If you haven't heard of her, you should listen to Imogen Heap's song "Hide and Seek"._

xcharlielektro: _Thank you!_

SunshineGirl09: _:D_

anastasia: _Thank you._

Red ChopSticks: _Aw, thanks so much._

bright-rebellious: _I must say, you're an awesome reviewer. :)_

Black Heart Puppet: _Thank you!_

AnimeFreak218: _Hahahahaha. :D_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns all characters.

* * *

Twenty-One.

"_Ow!_ That was my freaking _spleen_!"

Neji grinned above me, rolling his eyes.

"Stop being such a baby," he reprimanded, trying to avoid being kicked in the face.

I hugged my chest where Neji had just elbowed me, trying to swing my leg around the back of his neck to bring him down. He successfully twisted out of my hold every time I got close.

I was still working through the pain Neji had caused when he decided my flailing legs had to be kept under control.

Neji used his legs to pin my own, agilely getting the upper hand as he sat on top of me.

I glared up at him, scowling.

I considered spitting in his face to wipe the smirk off his face, but figured that'd be a little too barbaric.

Neji seemed to have some idea what I was plotting, since he took the opportunity to kiss me.

His lips were warm and persuasive, and I willingly yielded, feeling the pain in my chest ebb as this new sensation took over.

I felt a low rumble deep in Neji's chest as he brought up a hand to stroke my jaw. A shiver descended down my spine, and I grasped a fistful of Neji's shirt, bringing him closer.

He chuckled in the back of his throat, amused.

He pulled away from me for a few seconds to say, "You don't have to be so aggressive, you know."

I scoffed and leaned forward to capture his smiling mouth again.

"What. The. Hell."

Neji and I both turned to look for the source of the voice.

Sakura and Naruto stood not ten feet from us. Sakura had been the one to speak, her face clearly defining her confusion and skepticism. Naruto, in contrast, appeared to be somewhere in the middle of sheepishness and appreciation.

Neji shamelessly released me, his movements natural as he stood to face them.

"We were just wrestling some," he claimed flatly, expression foretelling nothing but innocence.

Naruto nodded with exaggerated force, a smug smile on his broad lips.

"Sure you were," he said, matching Neji's impassive tone.

Sakura's green eyes were focused entirely on me, her pink brows raised high with misgiving.

I purposefully avoided her gaze, making a show of standing to my feet and smoothing out my hair.

Neji cleared his throat and crossed to the refrigerator, removing a water for himself.

"Did you guys need anything particular?"

"Yes, actually, we did. Didn't we, Sakura?" Naruto posed, unable to keep a smile from his face. Sakura completely ignored him, still trying to analyze my face and movements. "We came to tell you that we heard through the grapevine that Itachi-san has been doing fights all over the city. And we heard that he wants to fight you next."

I stilled and looked at Neji, wide-eyed.

Neji continued to drink his water, seemingly unbothered. His white eyes considered Naruto seriously.

However, I didn't get to hear what he thought, because Sakura chose that moment to latch onto my arm and drag me upstairs to the roof.

I protested, but Sakura ignored me, not letting go until we had reached the roof.

"Jeez, Sakura. What's the deal?" I asked, crossing my arms.

She sent me a flat look.

"What's up with you and Neji?" she inquired, her voice cleanly stating that she wouldn't let me leave until she got the answer she wanted.

"Nothing," I automatically stated.

Sakura stared at me, unconvinced.

"I'm serious!" I claimed.

"Yeah, because catching you two making out is the definition of 'nothing'. Right."

I flushed.

"No, it really is nothing," I responded, scowling. "Today's the first time he's kissed me in weeks."

I wasn't lying, either. The last time he kissed me was the night of Deidara and Itachi's fight, and Neji hadn't even mentioned it since then. Much to my eternal frustration.

Sakura dropped her stare and took on a more thoughtful visage.

"So he's kissed you before?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't bring it up. He just kisses me when he feels like it."

Sakura smiled a little.

"So you like him then?"

My blush served enough as an answer.

Sakura grinned.

I was tired of the subject, since it only served to make my frustration resurface.

"So, is it true about Itachi wanting to fight Neji?"

Sakura frowned, her mouth falling to one side as she considered me.

"From what we heard, yes."

I ran my fingers through my bangs.

"Do you think Neji will do it?"

Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know. Itachi can be pretty scary, but Neji's not scared of anything. He might do it, just because it'll piss Sasuke off."

I rolled my eyes, but the worry still set into my veins.

* * *

"So, are you going to do it?"

Neji raised his eyebrows as he looked over my Chemistry homework, forehead creased in concentration.

"Do what?" he asked, distracted.

"Fight Itachi. Are you going to?"

Neji looked up from my work and gave me a curious look, his mouth quirked in a small smile.

"Why do you ask?" he replied.

"Because I want to know."

Neji turned back to my homework, pausing for several minutes before saying, "I'm thinking about it."

I looked down at my hands, unsure if I should voice my opinion.

Neji stared at my homework for another few minutes before handing it back to me.

He relaxed against my pillow and closed his eyes.

"Tired?" I inquired.

"Just a little," he murmured back.

I placed my homework at the foot of my bed and crawled to Neji's side, throwing an arm over his body.

Neji stirred and a second later his arm encircled my waist, his long fingers brushing against my skin.

I lied there content for several moments, thinking about Neji's possible fight with Itachi.

"I don't want you to fight him," I whispered.

If Neji was still awake, he gave no acknowledgement that he'd heard me.

* * *

_Review._


	22. Missing Persons

_For the first time in a long time with this Fic, I'm really pleased with the way this chapter turned out._

_:)_

_I hope all of you are well._

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns all characters. I make no money.

* * *

Twenty-Two.

"That was lame," Naruto called out.

I rolled my eyes.

Sakura and I were sparring on the roof in celebration of the recent good weather signifying spring had arrived.

I had just kicked out at Sakura's kneecap, which she easily deflected.

"Naruto's right," Sakura responded, "if you're only going to give me half-hearted effort, we shouldn't even do this."

Sighing, I sat down on the ground, scrunching my nose.

"I didn't know we were taking it so seriously," I muttered.

Sakura replied from a few feet away, "We're not, but you're not even trying."

I shrugged carelessly. I wasn't in an overly athletic mood this particular morning. Sue me.

I listened to Naruto and Sakura chat aimlessly for a moment before I heard thundering footsteps on the stairs leading to the roof.

I sat up, bemused by the commotion.

The door to the stairwell burst open and Kiba and Ino appeared, wide-eyed and frantic.

"Hey, Ino-pig," greeted Sakura. Her eyebrows furrowed at their expressions. "Hey, what's—"

"Sasuke is coming here, and he's freaking pissed," Kiba spilled bluntly.

Naruto weighed this information slowly.

"What do you mean? Why is he coming here, and why is he pissed?"

Ino retorted, talking fast, "Because Neji was a freaking jackass and fought Itachi! Sasuke's on his way here right now to pummel the hell out of Neji."

I jumped up, feeling a new kind of adrenaline rush into my veins.

"Neji's not here," I pointed out, my palms sweaty.

"Well, shit," Kiba cursed, hurrying over to the edge of the roof to look down on the street below.

I looked at Naruto and Sakura for some sort of direction.

"What do we do?" I asked.

They just stared back at me blankly.

"Shit," Kiba said again.

"What?" I said, wincing at how panicked my voice sounded.

"He's here."

I rushed to look down beside Kiba.

Sure enough, Sasuke's jet black hair was visible as he disappeared into our building.

"Guys," Naruto said, surprisingly even-toned, "let's just handle this as civilly as we can."

"Civilly, Naruto? Are you completely insane?" Ino screeched.

We waited for Sasuke's footfalls on the stairs as he made his way up to us.

The door to the roof swung open, and it was only then that all of us realized how serious the situation actually was. Sasuke's right hand was curled around the handle of a gun.

His eyes seemed darker than before, even though it was daytime. His black irises flitted to each of our faces before he queried in a bellicose voice, "Where is he?"

Sasuke glared at me, assuming I had all the answers.

"He's not here," I informed stiffly, eyeing the gun in his hand.

Sasuke's face twisted into an ugly, mocking expression.

"Then where is he?" he asked through gritted teeth.

I shrugged nonchalantly.

Sasuke's black eyes smoldered in anger.

He reached me in several strides, and his face was even uglier at a closer range.

"Bitch, stop messing around. I know you know where he is."

I was tempted to punch the bastard in the face, but the gun he still held severed any thought of retaliation.

"I. Don't. Know," I emphasized truthfully.

I could tell that Sasuke didn't believe me.

The skin around his eyes tightened as he surveyed me, his mouth twitching down into a scowl.

"I've spent many years on trying to track down my older brother," Sasuke divulged lowly, "and now I hear that Itachi is not only back in town, but he has also fought Hyuga, who knows how important this search is to me. Your boyfriend has crossed a line. Now, where is Hyuga?"

I glowered back at him and repeated, "I do not know."

Sasuke was losing his patience with me.

I felt the cold barrel of the gun he was holding poke through the thin fabric of my shirt.

"Now," Sasuke exhaled shakily, "tell me the truth. Where is Hyuga?"

"We don't know where he is, Sasuke. Stop being an idiot," Naruto called out from behind us.

Sasuke broke his gaze with me for a moment to let his eyes wander. I could see him thinking as I scarcely breathed.

Sasuke looked back at me, now hesitant and doubtful.

I tried to muster an honestly innocent face to convince him not to shoot me.

Cautiously, several long moments later, Sasuke withdrew his gun, letting it hang at his side.

He glanced behind him at Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Kiba, before shifting his attention back to me.

"When Hyuga gets back, tell him Sasuke Uchiha came looking for a fight."

Mutely, he turned and disappeared in the stairwell. A moment later we heard the door downstairs slam with potent finality.

"Shit," I pronounced.

* * *

It was decided after extensive discussion that I was not to be the designated person to speak when Neji returned.

It was also decided that the gun was not to be mentioned.

"Unnecessary information," Sakura replied when I asked why we weren't disclosing that part. "Let's just keep to the basics."

She didn't have to say it aloud—she had been just as scared as I had. Saying it out loud made it real.

Naruto was being fairly calm about the whole ordeal, coaching each of us in case we happened to talk to Neji first.

"Where the hell is he anyway?" Ino finally declared, checking her watch.

"I don't know," I said, trying to keep the concern from my voice.

Already I had envisioned Neji somehow meeting Sasuke and being his normal satirical self, effectively angering Sasuke further, enough to where Sasuke might just pull that trigger. . .

I felt the color leak out of my face, and I cradled my head in my hands.

"Could he be at Hiashi's?" Sakura posed to us, trying to be logical by narrowing down the options.

"We don't know, Sakura," Kiba said, a little edgily.

Ino sighed loudly.

"I'm tired of waiting around. We should just go home and talk to him when he actually decides to show up."

Kiba agreed with this, and an hour later, Naruto and Sakura had reached the same conclusion.

Exhaustion took over my body as soon as they left.

I hesitated at the door to Neji's room, but I decided to sleep in my own bed for once.

Besides, it wasn't the same without Neji.

* * *

It was close to dawn when I jolted awake, the result of a nightmare. I was sweat-soaked and my heart was hammering against my ribcage.

A voice chuckled softly, "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

I sat straight up, effectively slamming my forehead into Neji's skull.

"Damn," he cursed, falling back on the bed, holding a hand to his head.

I didn't even care about the insistent throb in my forehead; I gritted my teeth and surrounded Neji.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked shrilly.

Neji studied me for a second.

"My uncle's. Good morning to you too." He leaned forward and kissed me briefly.

I swallowed hard and lied down, wondering if I should say anything about Sasuke or if I should leave it to Naruto and the others.

Neji moved next to me, enveloping me in his arms.

"You okay?" he asked.

I stayed silent, mentally freaking out on what I was permitted to say.

"Something . . . happened, while you were gone," I started haltingly.

The tone of my voice caught Neji's attention. He shifted my body to where I was facing him.

"What?" he inquired flatly.

It was then that I realized how angry I was at Neji for fighting Itachi, especially without telling me.

"You fought Itachi," I stated, brown eyes narrowed.

Neji appeared unconcerned with this.

"Yeah. He wanted to, so I indulged him."

"I didn't want you to fight him," I continued.

Neji smiled knowingly.

"I know you're worried about my safety, TenTen, but I can handle—"

"Sasuke came by."

That had his attention.

Neji's eyebrows raised a fraction.

"What for?" he queried suspiciously.

I watched Neji's eyes for a second.

"He's pissed, Neji."

This news did not have the desired effect I wanted.

Neji could barely hide his smug smile.

"Good. That was one of the reasons I did it."

I stared at him for a long second before rolling off the mattress, disgusted with him.

I tried to rationalize the situation—Neji didn't know about the gun; Neji hadn't been there to see Sasuke's crazy eyes and just how serious this was; give him a break, TenTen.

Despite my efforts, though, I was growing deliberately more upset.

I blinked back a couple of tears, my face flaming in embarrassment as I made my way through the building, walking aimlessly.

"TenTen," I heard Neji say from behind me at least ten minutes later.

I squeezed my eyes shut, wondering how long he had been watching.

A few seconds later, I felt his fingertips touch my back. It always stunned me how soundless he could be.

He slowly turned me around to face him, his beautiful eyes bewildered.

"What's wrong?"

I knew he could detect something was disturbing me, but he seemed unclear about what it was.

"Sasuke—" I began.

Neji's face immediately hardened.

"What about Sasuke?"

"I told you," I said testily. "Sasuke came by earlier, and you pissed him off. He wants to fight you."

I could still tell this news wasn't bothering Neji, but he appeared at least slightly more concerned for my sake.

"You don't have to worry about Sasuke," Neji encouraged.

I shook my head. He just wasn't getting it.

Neji leaned in close and kissed me again, more insistent than the last time.

I yielded willingly. But even I knew no amount of kisses would be able to solve our problems this time.

* * *

_Please review._


	23. Deal With the Devil

_Even though this Fic and I have its problems, I'm very excited for the next few chapters._

_Thanks for the reviews!_

**Disclaimer:** M. Kishimoto owns the characters and other recognizable places/things. I am the creator of the plot.

* * *

Twenty-Three.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked, pressing for details when I saw her in class the next day.

I shook my head and settled into my desk, exhausted.

"He's not worried about Sasuke in the least," I divulged.

Sakura's green eyes searched my brown ones for a moment, thoughtful.

"Idiot," she finally proclaimed. "You didn't tell him about the gun, did you?"

I shook my head dutifully.

Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"This is bad," she stated.

"No shit," I retorted snappishly.

Naruto scooted next to us a few moments later and spent the rest of class being disruptive to try and lift our forlorn expressions.

* * *

I was considering something both extremely stupid and dangerous.

By the end of work, my mind was made up.

I did not go back home. Instead, I headed in the opposite direction, my face set in determination.

I had never been to Sasuke's lair before, but I had a general idea of where it was located due to Naruto and Neji's frequent discussions about it.

It was in an even sketchier part of town than where Neji and I resided. I kept my steps quick, and stayed alert. Even if someone managed to detain me, I was more than confident of my ability to handle it. However, I wasn't sure if I would be able to handle multiple people, namely, Sasuke's cronies.

I doubted they would jump me, but I wasn't completely sure. All the same, better safe than sorry.

I crept through the dark alley that supposedly led to the secret entrance of Sasuke's hideout. At the end of the alley was a stoop, where a redhead sat.

It was Karin, one of the girls I'd fought in the past several months. Her head snapped up at my footsteps, and she was on her feet within seconds.

"Here for a rematch?" she snapped, surprise written on her face.

I raised an eyebrow at her and came to stand at the bottom of the stoop.

"As much as that would thrill me," I replied, "I came to see Sasuke."

Karin's eyes narrowed and looked me over from top to bottom. I wondered if she was trying to make me feel small and insecure.

"Come on," she said, throwing open the door behind her and letting me enter first.

It was smaller than the abandoned building I lived in, more compact, as if it had actually been an apartment not too long ago. The walls were crusty with falling wallpaper and the air smelled stale and old.

Karin steered me through the main hallway and up a flight of creaky stairs before stopping me at the landing, giving me a stern glare that read, "Wait here."

I obeyed dutifully, watching her go to a door at the end of the hallway and knocking.

An annoyed voice said, "What?" and Karin poked her head in, speaking in soft tones.

She and the voice exchanged words for a moment before Karin pulled her head back out and gestured me over.

"Go on," she said flatly to me, eyes hurt.

I entered and Karin shut the door with finality, leaving me facing Sasuke Uchiha alone.

He was arranged behind a desk. I took careful notice of the black gun lying on the desk table. It was casually pointed towards me.

Sasuke looked more pissed than he had when he visited us the other day. His face was pinched in distinct annoyance.

"What do you want?" he questioned sharply.

I swallowed and stepped forward, trying to feel brave.

"I have a proposition for you," I presented.

A flicker of interest passed through Sasuke's dark eyes.

He gestured for me to continue.

"I know that you're pissed at Neji for fighting your brother," I started. "I know that you both have this rivalry going on and that you want to fight him. But I came here to request that you leave Neji alone."

Sasuke's eyebrows arched in amusement. He even smiled a little.

"What's your proposition then?" he prompted.

I exhaled, trying to calm my fast-beating heart.

"I'll fight you in Neji's place."

Sasuke stared at me for a minute, seeming to wonder if I were serious or not. And then he laughed.

I watched him as he chuckled darkly, feeling my jaw clench in irritation.

Sasuke eventually composed himself, though he still watched me with distinct enjoyment.

"What makes you think that fighting you will satisfy me? You're nowhere near as strong as Hyuga."

I narrowed my eyes.

"I might surprise you," I replied crisply. "Besides, I thought you would be thrilled. You get to prove Neji wrong. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Sasuke stared at me for a long time.

"Neji disrespected me and my family. I want to fight him because he's the transgressor."

"But I'm willing to take his place, no strings attached. Fight me, not him."

Sasuke mulled over my proposition for a long while.

At one point, he picked up the gun on the desk and turned it over in his hands. I was mostly confident that he wasn't going to shoot me, not here, not like this.

"I need more," Sasuke finally stated.

I gazed at him, confused.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, hesitant.

Sasuke shrugged.

"What are you willing to do?"

I wasn't sure what he was asking me.

After several moments though, I had a thought.

I summoned certainty in my voice before I imparted, "I'll find your brother for you."

Sasuke looked slightly stunned. I don't think he had expected me to suggest such a thing. I gazed back at him, self-assured.

"I've been looking for Itachi for years, and I have yet to see him. What makes you think you'll find him so easily?"

"Your brother has only been hiding from you. Think about it, he's been going around and sparring with all of these other people. He knows how to avoid you because he knows you're looking for him. He doesn't even know who I am, and you can't hide from someone you don't know is looking for you."

I knew my explanation was reasonable, and I could see the desperation swimming in the depths of Sasuke's eyes.

"Fine," he answered, not taking near as long as I'd expected him to. "I'll let Hyuga off the hook if you take his place and if you find Itachi. We'll call it even, then."

"And you'll leave Neji alone?" I asked.

Sasuke cocked his head at me.

"Why do this for him?" he queried, ignoring my question.

"I'm tired of this continuous cycle of hate you two have going on. I'm ending it, once and for all."

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, amused again.

"You must really love him."

I blushed pink and Sasuke grinned.

"I'll contact you when I'm ready to fight," Sasuke said. "Until then, find Itachi for me."

I turned to leave but paused at the door.

"Don't say anything to Neji," I warned, eyes hard.

Sasuke glared at me.

"Get out," he said, pointing the gun at my head.

I fled, cheeks flushed.

Karin was waiting for me at the end of the stairs. I pushed past her without a word.

* * *

I crept into Neji's room as quiet as I could. He was sleeping on his back, snoring slightly.

I crawled onto the mattress and draped myself over him. I started to kiss him, spreading them out over his neck and face.

Neji stirred a little.

Something in my abdomen had been burning ever since I left Sasuke's, and it wasn't going away. It made my skin feverish and made me think in a haze.

I knew what I wanted.

I kissed Neji on the lips, enticing him to wake up.

"TenTen," he mumbled, slowly coming to.

It took him a moment to become aware of my passion. When he did, he began kissing me back with just as much intensity, if not more.

His hands slipped up my shirt and I let my tongue wander along his mouth until he let me in.

He chuckled a little, exploring my skin.

"Where have you been?" he asked me heavily.

I sucked on his bottom lip for a moment before answering. His hands curled against my spine.

"I had to do inventory in the store after closing," I lied.

I don't even know if he heard me. Neji turned me over, pinning me beneath him.

I pulled off his shirt and Neji stared down in my eyes with a question.

I nodded without pause and leaned up to kiss him.

Neji slid my shirt off my body and threw it to the floor. His weight shifted on my legs.

I closed my eyes, giving myself over to him.

For right now, he was all I wanted.

* * *

_Bet you weren't expecting that, were ya? ;)_


	24. Dinner

_This chapter is unusually long, so don't go getting attached._

_Thanks for the reviews. :)_

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns all characters. Plot is mine.

* * *

Twenty-Four.

After much consideration, I decided that if I was going to get information, Naruto was where I needed to start.

I cornered him easily in the school lobby, and hid in a corner until he bid Sakura goodbye.

"Naruto, wait up!" I called out as he started walking to class.

He turned and treated me to a pleasant grin.

"Running late, TenTen-chan?" he asked, good-natured.

"Um, something like that," I replied. "I needed to ask you something."

Naruto nodded sagely, as if he had foreseen this was what I wanted.

"I know that you were with Neji when he fought Itachi. I want details," I demanded, narrowing my eyes in on Naruto.

Naruto's mouth turned down in a frown, and he stared back at me, seeming to gauge how serious I was. I gazed back, unflinching.

Naruto sighed, his shoulders sagging a little.

"Neji said he wasn't going to tell you," Naruto said, a little confusedly, eyebrows lowered.

"I'm a good guesser," I replied.

A flicker of amusement passed through Naruto's blue irises. Eventually, he shrugged his shoulders.

"We just went to meet Itachi and Neji fought him. What else do you want to know?"

"How did Itachi even contact him in the first place?" I queried, trying to sound enraged rather than speculative.

"He was at one of Neji's fights, watching. He came up afterwards and they worked it out."

"Oh," I said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Itachi's pretty elusive, now that I think about it," Naruto said, scratching his head.

I sighed.

"Thanks anyway, Naruto."

Naruto smiled at me, but a second later his face grew serious.

"Something bothering you, TenTen-chan? You look—"

"TenTen," called a voice from down the hall.

Naruto and I looked behind us to see Neji. He held up a hand in greeting.

"Hey," I said, somewhat lamely. _He hasn't heard mine and Naruto's conversation, has he? If he finds out, he'll kill me on the spot—_

"You know you're both skipping class right now," Neji said with raised eyebrows, walking towards us.

"That's what we delinquents do, Neji!" exclaimed Naruto, grinning easily.

Neji considered him for a moment and then slid his eyes over to me.

I flushed, half-wondering if I was about to get chewed out for inquiring about Itachi.

"Well, I gotta go," Naruto said, turning his back to us and leisurely made his way down the hall.

I bit my lip, feeling my heartbeat quicken at possibly being busted.

But all Neji did was close the distance between us and put his lips on mine. I slipped my arms around his torso and held him tightly.

"What were you talking to Naruto about?" Neji asked when he finally pulled away.

I shrugged casually.

"Nothing in particular," I said vaguely.

Neji raised his eyebrows but didn't press the issue. He found my hand and interlaced our fingers.

"Come on. I'll walk you to class."

Silently, I breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

At work that afternoon, I contemplated my available options.

There was no way I would get away asking Naruto again without him suspecting something, and I wasn't clever enough to trick Neji into spilling information. Besides, it was a touchy subject between us anyway. And I doubted that Sakura and the other fighters had any information worthwhile to my cause. Not that they would help me, regardless.

I ran Naruto's words over in my head again.

_"He was at one of Neji's fights, watching. He came up afterwards and they worked it out."_

But even if I were to venture to one of Neji's fights—which he had expressly forbidden me from seeing—there was a big chance that Sasuke would be there as well. And wherever Sasuke was, Itachi was guaranteed not to be. . .

I kneaded my forehead in frustration. Why was it so difficult to find a single individual? It wasn't like he was a ghost. . .

_Wait_, I thought, something hitting me suddenly. _Neji isn't the only person to have fought Itachi these past few weeks._

I was transported to the night Neji and I went to see Itachi fight his old teacher.

Deidara.

He would undoubtedly know how to get in contact with Neji. He was around the same age as Itachi, and perhaps they were even rivals. . .

Clinging to this small ray of hope, I extensively spent a good portion of my working hours poring over Konoha's phone book, searching for Deidara's name.

It was near closing when I closed the book. He was unlisted. Damn.

I locked up and started walking home, lost in thought.

When I opened the door to the training building, I entered and then stopped, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. It was then that I noticed the voices.

They were muted, coming from above, on the roof. I moved quickly to the stairwell.

"I understand we've had our differences, but you know that every decision I've made has been in your best interests," a quiet but deep voice was saying.

My forehead creased. I was unfamiliar with who was speaking.

The voice continued, "You're growing up. You're not a child anymore. Your father, I'm sure would be displeased with both of us, if he was still with us.

"You're intelligent, Neji. Your father always planned for you to go to college after you graduated."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. Did the voice belong to Neji's uncle?

"I didn't see it as an option," Neji answered. "I could get scholarships, but college is expensive. I wouldn't be able to pay for it myself. And since I haven't lived with you for two years, I figured it wasn't worth the trouble of applying."

There was a long pause.

"Your father laid aside money for this, of course. And I would be willing to help, if you would consider returning home."

I narrowed my eyes. Was he really trying to bribe Neji?

"I'll have to think about it," Neji responded.

"Very well then."

The footsteps shifted and I lithely jumped out of the stairwell, going to my room and closing the door.

I sat on my bed for a long time, straining my ears to hear more conversation, but I couldn't detect anything else.

Slightly disappointed, I reached for my backpack and drug out some Chemistry, intent on studying for a test I had the next day.

Just as I began to review, however, Neji cracked the door, glancing in. He stopped when he realized I was there.

"Hey. I didn't know you were here," he said, entering.

I mulled over if I should let Neji know I had eavesdropped on his conversation, but I had an inkling it had been incredibly private. So, I just nodded to him and smiled weakly.

He walked over and placed his hands on my knees, searching my eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked, pushing his hair out of his face.

He nodded, but I was unconvinced.

I laced my fingers around the back of his neck and kissed him firmly. Neji's hands slipped from my knees to encircle my body, pulling me close.

We kissed for a while and then Neji lied down behind me, running his hand along my spine as I studied.

"I've been thinking," he said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to meet my family."

I felt my eyes widen slightly and I turned to look down at him.

"What?"

Neji's expression was passive, but his eyes were serious.

"I want you to meet my family," he repeated.

I stared at him.

"Why?"

Instead of answering, Neji said, "You know that my uncle has been trying to get me to move back home, right?"

I nodded and Neji shrugged slightly.

"I've been considering moving back."

He was carefully watching my expression, so I guardedly kept my face flat.

"Really," I said without inflection.

"What do you think?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know. Is that what you want?"

Neji looked at me.

"I don't know," he replied.

I wasn't sure what else I was supposed to say. Did he want advice?

"Just come eat dinner with us tomorrow," Neji requested.

I was hesitant, but I could tell Neji really wanted me to go.

"Okay," I released with a sigh.

He sat up and leaned into me, kissing my neck.

"Neji, I can't study if you're distracting me," I said, feeling my cheeks warm.

"Stop studying then," he responded.

With one hand, he closed my books and my full attention went to him.

* * *

The Hyuga family lived in a very nice neighborhood with lots of pretty, spacious houses. The usual abandoned buildings where street fighting happened were nowhere to be seen.

Neji and I took a bus to the neighborhood entrance and walked the rest of the way, hand-in-hand.

Neji let his lips touch my knuckles as we stood outside of the Hyuga house, staring up at it.

It was monstrous, reminding me more of a modern day fortress than a normal house where people lived.

"Where's the moat?" I asked Neji.

He smirked.

"Ha-ha," he replied, leading me forward.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked him nervously after his finger left the doorbell. I could hear the jingle resounding deeply through the house. It made my stomach clench.

Neji raised his eyebrows at me.

"Are you?"

I shrugged, noncommittal. It was too late now anyway. I could see the shadow of a figure approaching.

The door swung open to reveal a tall man that resembled Neji. He looked between us, face flat of expression.

"Uncle, this is TenTen," Neji introduced.

Neji's uncle swiftly appraised me, and his mouth quirked in dissatisfaction. He obviously did not like what he saw.

Feeling slightly bolder, I stuck out my hand to shake. Hiashi's quirk deepened.

He ushered us in with a quiet greeting and led us to the dining room.

I stalled a little at the doorway, surprised by the amount of Hyugas seated. There were at least fifteen people present.

Neji's uncle announced us, and waved us to the only two open seats at the long table, one to the right of the head chair and the other directly across.

I swallowed hard and let Neji pull out my chair for me on his uncle's left. I was wary of being under that man's gaze for so long.

I glanced down the table, still awed by the amount of dark-haired, light-eyed people there were in this room. Distinctly, I noticed the only other two Hyugas I'd met before. Hinata and the younger girl sat next to each other. Hinata sent me a tentative smile.

Dinner was quiet. In fact, I was sure I'd never heard such silence among so many people.

I did my best not to stare, but sometimes I just couldn't help it. Their self-control amazed me that much. This was probably the reason Neji was such a good fighter.

I glanced up at him as I finished my food, raising an eyebrow. He smiled tightly in answer.

It was not until everyone at the table was finished that Hiashi finally turned to Neji and began speaking.

With his initiation, chatter sprung up along the table. My forehead creased in bemusement.

Hinata, apparently seeing my confusion, leaned across the table and said, "We're not allowed to speak until dinner is over and Father speaks first."

I stared at her.

"Why?" I questioned.

"In our house, it's viewed as respectful," she answered. Hinata glanced to her left and then looked back at me. "This is my younger sister, Hanabi. I'm not sure if you've been acquainted yet—"

"Not officially," Hanabi cut in, staring at me openly. Her glare was just as blistering as it had been the first time. "Nice to meet you."

I pursed my lips and nodded to her.

"TenTen," murmured Hiashi, "do you attend school with my nephew?"

I pushed down my nervousness and nodded to him, cautiously looking at him in the eyes.

"You transferred there, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

Hiashi seemed to mull this over for a moment.

"What do you plan to do after graduating?" he asked.

I sighed.

"I haven't given it much thought, to be honest."

Hiashi's frown of disapproval increased and he turned away from me, back to Neji.

"Have you given thought to my offer?"

Neji's eyes flickered around the room.

"Yes, but I haven't made a decision yet," he eventually responded.

"Very well, then."

I risked a glance at Neji and caught him frowning, thoughtful. When he met my gaze he managed a smile, but it did not reach his eyes.

* * *

Hiashi shut the door behind us around eight that night.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

After dinner we'd been forced to the sitting room to endure more chatter and probing questions, none of which I appreciated. Namely because Hiashi seemed to take excruciating interest in my past.

"So. . ." Neji said as we began walking.

"So," I replied, "it's obvious they hate me."

Neji scoffed.

"They don't hate you. They just . . . don't understand you."

I snorted.

"Yeah, like that isn't synonymous."

Neji snaked his arm around my shoulders.

"They don't hate you," he re-emphasized. "They're not used to meeting someone so amazing."

Even though I was aware he was doing this on purpose, I still blushed.

I stopped walking suddenly, reminded of something.

"Hey, didn't you say the Uchihas lived around here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

I shook my head.

Neji studied my face for a second and started pulling me in the opposite direction of the bus stop.

"Wanna see it?" he asked.

I nodded, pushing my eagerness down.

Neji led me across the street, between two well-lit houses to arrive on an adjacent street that ended in a dead end.

Neji stopped in front of an intimidating house, dark and empty. There was a foreclosed sign in the yard.

My forehead wrinkled and I looked at Neji for an explanation.

"Sasuke and Itachi's parents died in a car accident a few months before Itachi ran away. Their house foreclosed since Sasuke couldn't pay for it on his own."

"No one will buy it?"

Neji shook his head.

"People say it's cursed."

I stared, intrigued, through the dark glass windows in the front, unable to dismiss the sinister feeling I received.

"Sasuke comes back from time to time, but he lives in the city, in an abandoned building, like us."

"So, he's an orphan too. They both are."

Neji shrugged, but I mulled it over in my mind.

It made sense in a way, why we all chose the lifestyle we did. We were using it as an escape, or a medium to express our anger, our abandonment.

We had at least one thing in common—Sasuke, Neji, and I—we were all desperate to connect to something more.

* * *

_It got a little deep at the end, but I like it._

_:)_

_Review please._


	25. Rage

_Ah, so we've reached the climax. :)_

_Also, not too sure how many chapters are left. The next chapter might be the last one. I won't know for sure until I write it._

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns the characters, but the plot is mine.

* * *

Twenty-Five.

With no luck in finding out where Deidara kept residence, I eventually decided to ask Sasuke for more information.

Karin was not outside on the stoop this time, so I let myself in and headed up the stairs.

I knocked on Sasuke's door, holding my breath.

There was no answer, but I could hear sound in the room. Tentatively, I opened the door.

Sasuke was sitting behind the desk, his feet resting on the edge. He was examining the contents of a box, but glanced up when he saw me in the doorway. Slowly, he slid the cover back on the box.

"What do you want?" he said unkindly. Then his eyes widened. "Did you find Itachi?"

I shook my head, and Sasuke's expression grew uglier as he slumped back in his chair.

"Then what?" he snapped.

"I need your help. Do you know where I can find Deidara?"

Sasuke looked at me, confused.

"What does Deidara have to do with anything?"

I stepped a little further in the room.

"Well, the way I figure, Deidara will be the person most likely to know where I can find Itachi, since Deidara was one of the first people Itachi fought when he returned to town."

I watched Sasuke's face carefully, but it remained flat and devoid of emotion.

He was silent for several moments, considering me.

"Deidara lives in a shack just outside the city limits with a few other deadbeats. I can give you the street address."

I nodded, and Sasuke reached into a desk drawer and withdrew a piece of paper and a pen. He scratched out the address and slid it to the edge of the desk. I stepped forward to retrieve it.

Sasuke stopped me before I could grab it, covering the paper with his palm.

"Why not ask Neji where his old teacher used to live?" he asked with a quirk of his mouth.

I glared at him.

"You know why. I'm leaving Neji out of this."

Sasuke cocked his head at me, as if he were trying to figure out a particularly vexing puzzle.

"Scared of how angry he would be if he found out?" Sasuke posed with a perched eyebrow.

I blinked in response and Sasuke smirked. He took his hand off the paper, and I swiped it before he could stall me any further.

"You're right to be scared," Sasuke called after me. His voice followed me through the empty house, up until I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

I caught a bus to the outskirts of the city after I left Sasuke's, too anxious to wait.

I leaned my head on the bus window, thankful for the coolness. My heart was beating so fast it was a wonder it hadn't burst yet.

A few days ago, after the dinner at the Hyuga house, Neji had come into my room with a careful countenance.

"I need your help with something," he announced.

"Okay," I said, tearing my eyes away from the math I'd been working on. "What's up?"

Neji set his hands on my knees and stared at me seriously.

"I told you I was considering moving back into my uncle's," he began.

I nodded to assure him I was following.

"He keeps bringing up college and graduation and what my father would have wanted . . . and I think for the most part, he's right."

I waited, unsure of what he wanted my help with.

Neji focused on my eyes, seeming torn.

"Tell me what to do," he stated eventually.

"Neji—"

"No, really, TenTen," Neji interrupted. "Tell me. Because I don't think I can decide for myself."

"Neji, what do you want? Do you want to go to college? Do you want to please your uncle? To do what your father expected of you?"

I watched Neji swallow hard, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

"Yes."

I placed my hand on his chest.

"Then you know what to do," I replied softly.

He sighed heavily, his breath hitting me in the face.

"Thank you," he had whispered, pressing his lips to my forehead.

Currently, Neji was staying at the Hyuga house out in the suburbs, seeing how it went. He called it a trial assessment.

The bus stopped and the driver waved me off. I was the only one on this ride.

I stared at the shack for only a minute before stepping onto the rotted porch to knock on the screen door.

It was dark inside, so I was surprised when I heard heavy footfalls come close.

A half-asleep face appeared behind the screen, blearily staring at me.

"What do you want?"

I peered closer, looking at the limp, dirty blonde hair.

"I'm here to see you, Deidara."

Deidara blinked a few times and his eyes squinted at me, trying to place my face. Slowly, recognition dawned and a smile spread across Deidara's thin lips.

"You're Hyuga's girl. Right. I remember you."

Deidara, with his sneer still in place, opened the screen door to permit me entrance. Pushing down my anxiety, I entered and followed Deidara down a creaky hallway to the kitchen.

Deidara flipped on a switch and the light came on buzzing.

The linoleum floor was cracked and hadn't been cleaned in a while; the counters were cluttered with dishes and broken bottles, trash and dirty utensils. The sink was overflowing. There were flies.

I sat down on a rickety plastic lawn chair around a single table, watching as Deidara went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. He popped the cap off with a knife and sat down across from me, grey eyes suspicious.

"So," he said after a few sips, "what do you want?"

"I'm doing a favor for someone and I need to find Itachi Uchiha. I was hoping you could tell me where I can find him."

Deidara's forehead creased and he leaned back in his chair, considering me.

"Who's the favor for?"

I stared at him.

"What difference does it make?"

Deidara shrugged.

"Just curious. I have an insatiable mind."

I raised my eyes at his vocabulary, slightly surprised.

Abruptly, Deidara leaned forward, his elbows on the table, his eyes holding mine.

"Hyuga sent you, didn't he?" Deidara murmured, voice low and dangerous.

I shook my head.

"He doesn't know I came to visit you, and I'd like to keep it that way," I responded.

Deidara's eyes narrowed.

"What are you up to? What do you want Itachi for?"

I repeated, "Like I said, I'm doing a favor for someone."

Deidara sank back into his chair, taking a sip of his beer.

After a few moments, he said, "Did Neji ever tell you about me? I'm his old teacher, you know."

"He's mentioned you," I admitted tightly.

Deidara continued, as if he hadn't heard me, "That asshole. I taught him everything I knew, and then as soon as he starts getting in on the big fights, he quits me." Deidara's eyes were dark. He yelled, "Like I needed him!"

I stood, remembering Deidara's instability at his fight with Itachi. Maybe he really was crazy.

"Listen!" I shouted over him. "I just want to know where I can find Itachi!"

Deidara instantly quieted, his eyes flicking to something behind me.

I turned, my muscles tense.

With the darkness of the house, I could only make out a figure, taller than me and distinctly male.

When he moved forward, I felt my whole body tighten more.

"Well, there he is," Deidara said wryly.

Itachi Uchiha stepped into the light of the kitchen. His eyes were blacker than I remembered. He had no pupil at all; it blended in with the iris.

I suppressed a shiver.

Itachi studied me openly, expression flat.

"I don't know you," he stated in a soft, deep voice. "What do you want?"

I managed to swallow.

"My name is TenTen," I shakily introduced. "I—I wanted to talk to you. Alone."

Itachi glanced at Deidara, and the crazy blonde immediately stood. He disappeared from the kitchen with his beer, grinning at me as he left.

When I determined that we were alone, I looked back to Itachi. He was staring at me, his dark gaze unwavering.

"I don't know you. So, why do you have a need to speak to me?" he asked.

I hadn't expected to meet him like this, so I hadn't had time to prepare how to speak to him. Itachi was so intimidating; I had no idea how to persuade him to see Sasuke.

"I know that it's none of my business, but the only reason I'm here to speak to you is because I need someone else to do something for me. And this was part of our bargain."

I took a breath, anxious under that steady stare.

"You've been very careful to avoid your brother since you returned to town. He wants to see you."

Itachi waited for me to continue, but I wasn't sure what else to elaborate on. Should I inform him of mine and Sasuke's deal? Should I bring Neji up? Would Itachi even want to hear it?

"Is that all you came to say?" Itachi eventually inquired.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came.

"Tell my brother I do not wish to see him," Itachi said coolly.

I blinked.

"But . . . but why? He hasn't seen you in years. You're family—"

"What does blood have to do with anything?" Itachi interrupted, raising an eyebrow. "I left home because of blood. Why would I return to it, after all this time?"

I did not have an answer for him, so I planted my feet and summoned the remaining courage I had.

"Look, I don't care about whatever family drama that has happened between you and Sasuke. All I want is for Sasuke to leave Neji alone, and the only way that will happen is if you see your brother."

"What does Neji Hyuga have to do with anything?" Itachi questioned.

I sighed and quickly informed Itachi of my concerns for Neji and my deal with Sasuke. When I finished, Itachi appraised me once more.

"Why do all this for Neji Hyuga? He's capable of handling his own problems. Why does he need _you_ to do anything?"

My face flushed, and pride rose in my chest.

"Because out of everyone in this damn town, I can assure you that I'm the only one who cares about him the most," I snapped. "And I would appreciate it if you would help me. But I won't make you if you insist on being a stubborn jackass!"

Itachi remained expressionless, but something glinted in those black eyes of his.

"I refuse to see Sasuke," he stated. "But if you wish, you may tell him that he can find me here."

I raised my eyebrows at this stroke of luck.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes."

"Well, thank you," I said, truly grateful.

I passed him, still unbelieving in Itachi's cooperation.

Curiosity got the better of me and I looked over my shoulder, back at Itachi. He was standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking at the table where Deidara and I had sat.

"Hey, Itachi, why did you—?"

"I identify with your cause. I used to feel the same way, about someone close to me."

He did not look at me as he answered.

* * *

I trapped Naruto a few days later at school and begged him to spar with me.

I had dropped by Sasuke's again and informed him of Itachi's whereabouts. He hadn't thanked me, not that I'd expected him to.

As I had made my way for the door, Sasuke was careful to remind me of the other half of our bargain.

"Come ready," was his warning.

I wasn't one to ignore threats. I planned on sparring every day up until my fight.

Neji was my first choice as a sparring partner, but since he was wrapped up in smoothing out his living situation with his uncle, I hadn't seen him much in the past few days.

So, my next choice was Naruto.

I'd never sparred with him before personally, but I'd seen him in action a few times. He was clearly talented—he was a natural at fighting.

We were alike in that sense—we were both born for it.

I waited on top of the roof, my hands already bandaged.

Naruto arrived five minutes late, and he smiled sheepishly at me.

"You sure you want to do this, TenTen-chan? I won't go easy on you," Naruto kindly stated.

I smiled at him.

"Naruto, I don't want any favors. Come at me with all you've got," I instructed.

Naruto raised his eyebrows but he nodded.

He bandaged his hands and forearms, and carefully removed his shirt. He wrapped some bandages around his flat stomach.

"So, does Neji know about this impromptu sparring session?" Naruto queried.

I shook my head.

"No, he's too busy with Hiashi."

Naruto gave me a sympathetic glance.

"Don't worry about it, TenTen. He'll figure it out soon and then things will go right back to normal."

I wanted to agree with him, but the image of Sasuke in my head stopped me.

Naruto finished tying his bandages and turned to me, squaring his shoulders.

"Ready?" he asked, his blue eyes shining.

I smiled.

Naruto grinned back, and he flashed to me, swinging his arm to catch my head.

I ducked, but I blamed it on instinct, not my own skill.

I punched out his kneecap and Naruto yowled in pain. I danced out of his reach, giving him time to recover.

It didn't take him long. Limping slightly, Naruto came at me again, more guarded this time.

We circled each other for a few moments until I got impatient and dashed in front of him, aiming for his wounded kneecap again.

Naruto risked using his wounded leg to kick me in the stomach, and I staggered back, but not before I grabbed Naruto's foot, jerking him to the ground.

I did not give him time to let him up; I pinned him facedown.

As I attempted to bring my fist down on his skull, Naruto elbowed me in the face. I felt the crunch in my nose and the blood in my mouth.

"Damn it," I said, rolling off him.

Naruto disregarded my injury and leaped on top of me, pummeling me in the stomach.

I felt my gut protest, and I shook my head at Naruto, turning on my side so I could vomit.

"Ew," Naruto commented. "TenTen, that's gross."

There was a pounding in my head, and I was pretty sure my nose was broken. I spat blood out of my mouth. I hated that metallic taste.

"You win," I told Naruto sorely, tentatively touching my nose. I almost started crying from the pain.

Naruto frowned, scratching his head.

"I'm sorry, TenTen-chan. I didn't mean to hit you there. I couldn't really see what I was doing. . ."

I shook my head but then stopped because my neck was hurting and it made me feel dizzy.

"It's okay, Naruto. I've had bloody noses before, but never a broken one," I said miserably.

Naruto helped me up and led me downstairs to Sakura's tiny medical station. He sat me down and looked me over, wincing.

"Well, good news is it isn't too bad, so I won't have to set the bone," Naruto announced with a good-natured grin.

He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out ice.

"Just keep ice on it. The swelling will go down eventually," Naruto said.

I nodded carefully, taking the cloth filled with ice he handed me.

"Keep your head tilted back too. It'll help."

"Thanks, Naruto," I said nasally, leaning my head back against the wall.

Naruto shrugged.

"Sakura's better at this stuff than me." He scratched his head. "Sorry. For breaking your nose and everything."

"It was an accident," I brushed off, closing my eyes briefly.

Naruto hung around for a little while longer, but he eventually had to leave to make it to the dorms before curfew.

I didn't feel like moving; my legs and arms were stiff, and the pain in my nose had given me a persistent migraine.

I drifted in and out of sleep, but I jolted awake when the door to the building slammed shut.

I took the ice off my nose and peered into the darkness, trying to discern it.

A figure emerged as they came closer. It was Karin, her red hair pulled back at the nape of her neck.

"What?" I asked her.

"I'm here with a message from Sasuke. Your fight with him is in three days, this Sunday." She handed me a slip of paper with an address on it. "He said to come alone."

Without any further instruction, Karin turned on her heel. A few minutes later, the door closed behind her.

I placed the ice back on my nose, studying the address with listlessness.

Three days would not be enough for my nose to completely heal. Being at one hundred percent for this fight was obviously out of the question.

I gritted my teeth, anxious.

It hit me that I would be very lucky if I escaped my fight with Sasuke with breath still in my body.

* * *

"Why are you so tense?"

I shook my head and pulled Neji close, letting him kiss me some more.

It was Sunday.

The swelling in my nose had gone down considerably, especially after I had Sakura take a look at it. It still hurt a lot though.

"Careful," I advised Neji, pressing on his chest. My nose had just given a very sharp pain.

Neji smirked.

"You want me to break Naruto's nose? I could—"

I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up. You're not going to break Naruto's nose."

"Payback must be paid," Neji countered, tugging at my lips with his teeth. "Why were you sparring with him anyway?"

"Because I was curious, and it's not like you've been around much," I said flatly.

Neji looked down at me, his eyebrow raised.

I stared back, not wanting him to suspect how much I cared.

"You miss me. Admit it," he whispered, smug.

I blinked at him. I would admit nothing of the sort.

I shrugged, indifferent.

Neji rolled his eyes and went back to kissing me, taking extra care.

He left before six so he could make it back to his uncle's in time for dinner. This was fine by me. I didn't want to have to make up an excuse to get him to leave.

Meticulously, I began preparing for my fight with Sasuke. There would be no room for mistakes tonight.

I left home just after seven and decided to go on foot. I had a feeling I might need to take the bus on the way back, and I didn't want to waste my money.

The address on the slip of paper led me to the outskirts of downtown. I stood on the corner of the sidewalk and looked around, my eyes falling on a warehouse. It was the only building on the street that had lights on.

I breathed deeply through my nose and exhaled out of my mouth. I shoved my hands in my pockets to keep them from shaking.

Slowly, I crossed the street to the warehouse, my heart pounding with each step.

Inside, Sasuke was waiting for me.

He leered at me; his dark eyes were shining.

"You're alone?" he prompted.

I nodded.

"Good," Sasuke said.

I was nervous. To alleviate some of my feelings, I asked, "Did things get settled with your brother?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed to me, his frown deeply pronounced.

"That's none of your business," he snapped.

I shrugged, feeling slightly better that I had disrupted his calm demeanor.

I unzipped my jacket, revealing my bound stomach and hands and forearms. I ignored the shakiness of my limbs and the clamminess of my skin.

"Does Neji know where you are?" Sasuke inquired, standing across from me. The only bandages he wore were on his hands.

"No, and he's not going to," I said softly.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at me. He was wearing an expression I couldn't place.

I squared my shoulders, ready to fight, but Sasuke still stood in his relaxed position, clearly in no hurry.

"What are you waiting for?" I questioned, suspicious.

Sasuke smiled.

"What the hell is going on here?"

I froze and my eyes immediately flitted to Sasuke. He was still wearing his grin. He was too cruel for words.

I debated for half a second if I should just kill Sasuke now, while his guard was down.

Behind me, Neji's footsteps were painstakingly loud.

"We had a deal," I told Sasuke, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at me.

"I agreed to fight you. I never promised I wouldn't inform Neji of our little deal."

Neji entered my peripheral vision and I stiffened. He looked between Sasuke and me. I could feel his eyes probing me for answers. I ignored him, feeling the waves of anger that radiated from him.

"What deal?" he questioned sharply.

Sasuke smiled at him.

"Hyuga, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out. TenTen came to me a few weeks ago, interested in joining up with me."

Neji glanced at me. I refused to meet his eyes, panicky.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Did you really expect her to stick with you forever? It's like I said before—you're a shitty teacher. Ever since you moved back under your uncle's roof, you've let your fighters fall to the wayside. None of them have had a fight in _weeks_. Just because you're on the fast track to getting out of town doesn't mean you should forget about everyone else."

Neji's face hardened and I stared at Sasuke. He was spinning this to his advantage in every way.

"So, TenTen came to me, expressing her concern, and I agreed to take her on. After I could see her skills, one-on-one."

I shook my head and forced myself to look at Neji. He was focused on Sasuke.

"Neji, he's lying—"

"About which part?" Neji shot back, flicking his eyes to me.

I was stunned. Did he really believe Sasuke over me?

"Are you—are you serious? Sasuke's a fucking liar, Neji! He's setting you up to make you angry at me!"

Neji shook his head slightly.

"What reason does he have to do that, TenTen?"

_Is this seriously happening?_ I thought.

"Neji, he's a freaking psychopath! He doesn't _need_ a reason! He likes _screwing with us_!"

If there was ever a moment I wanted to smack that stupid grin off Sasuke's face, it would be now.

"You can stay and watch, if you want, Neji," Sasuke incited softly.

Neji's fist clenched and he took a step towards Sasuke. I found myself wishing Neji would hit him.

But he didn't. He stared at Sasuke for only another second before he turned around and headed for the door.

"Do what you want," Neji called out.

His footsteps faded, and the warehouse door banged shut.

Sasuke looked at me in victory.

"Satisfied?" I snapped sourly.

Sasuke nodded, smug smile in place.

I lunged forward and locked my hands around his throat. We crashed to the floor, but I held on tightly, feeling Sasuke's fast pulse in my fingers.

I wanted to kill him so badly.

Beneath me, Sasuke gasped for breath, but I did not release him. I was driven by pure rage and it was not fading.

I did not see Sasuke's leg until it was right next to my face, and by then it was too late. His kneecap slammed into my eye socket and I rolled off of him, pain bursting through my skull.

I couldn't see. How was I going to fight Sasuke if I couldn't see him?

I heard him gasping nearby. I wish I could have held on for a little longer.

"Crazy bitch," he muttered, now from above me.

He kicked at my ribs and punched me a few times in the face for good measure. I felt my nose really break; I could no longer breathe properly through it.

Slowly, I opened one eye to look at him.

Red, angry finger marks lined his neck. I attempted a smile, pleased.

I watched him fumble around the ground for something. He crouched low to my face, dark eyes focused. A shank was in his hand.

I closed my eye and accepted the pain.

* * *

_:)_

_Reviews would be appreciated._


	26. Decision

_You can all breathe easy-this isn't the last chapter. However, it's coming soon._

_Also, we're back to shorter chapters. Yay! ;)_

_And, as always, thanks to all of you who read and review. You're all too kind. :)_

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto own all recognizable characters and places. I own the plot.

* * *

Twenty-Six.

I don't know how I got up, but I did.

I passed out only a few seconds after Sasuke left me lying in the warehouse, alone and bleeding. I don't know how long I was out, but I did know that I was still bleeding, which was a good sign. It meant I wasn't dead yet.

I didn't want to assess my injuries, not yet. I just wanted to get home, and then I could figure out what to do.

I managed to half-crawl, half-stumble out of the warehouse.

I would have loved to take the bus home, but I knew no sane bus driver would admit someone with injuries like mine without taking me to the hospital.

I coughed out blood on the sidewalk.

No hospitals.

I breathed out of my mouth. My nose was broken, and I didn't want to use it more than was necessary.

Walking was a struggle. Sasuke had stabbed me in the side a couple of times, and it ached in the worst way. Indescribable pain shot through me with every breath.

I had no concept of time; I figured it had been hours before I saw a familiar building up ahead. My breathing quickened and I tried to walk a little faster.

I felt my feet fumble on something invisible, and I collapsed hard onto the pavement, face first. My nose gave another sickly crunch and I blacked out.

* * *

The first thing I became aware of when I came to was the unrelenting migraine in my frontal lobes. My one good eye cracked open, but I quickly shut it again. The light was blinding and it made my headache spike unpleasantly.

"How did this happen?" asked a female voice.

I wanted to tell her to shut up. I attempted to raise my hands to cover my ears, but they were too heavy to lift.

Neji muttered out some complete bullshit reply, that even I knew the nurse wouldn't buy for a second. However, she made no protest.

When she spoke again, she was calling me to see the doctor.

I rose unsteadily, shirking Neji off when he tried to help me. I was too upset with him to want his assistance.

The doctor winced when he came in to see me. I must have looked fucking awful. I know I felt like it.

He set my nose after shooting me up with anesthesia, placing gauze carefully on it, and treated the wound in my side where Sasuke had stabbed me.

"Your ribs are bruised, so take it easy the next few days," he instructed, writing me a prescription for painkillers. "If that nose gives you any trouble, come back. Try to be really careful with it. In a few days, you can remove it, after the pain goes down. You might feel nauseous; that's normal."

I nodded carefully, grimacing as I slid off the examination table. I clutched my side, sore.

"Don't tear your sutures," he said sternly, handing me the slip.

"Thanks," I said, and limped out of the room, doing my best to ignore the pain in my right side.

The anesthesia was still working through my nose, so I couldn't feel it. However, I was not about to test the numbness, and kept my hands firmly at my sides.

Neji was sitting quietly in a chair in the lobby. His eyes were closed.

For a moment, as I shuffled towards the door, I allowed myself to consider him without him knowing.

He was paler than usual, and his forehead was deeply furrowed, as if he was confronting a mental problem. His fists were clenched tightly, his skin taut over his bones.

His eyes cracked open, and then he was staring at me.

"What'd the doctor say?" he asked softly.

I held up the slip.

"He wrote me up some pills."

"I'll get them for you tomorrow, when the pharmacy opens."

I gave a short nod and shuffled towards the hospital doors. Neji followed behind me, and helped me into a cab that he apparently had called.

* * *

I thoughtfully reflected on the ceiling in my room, resting back against the elevated pillows Neji had arranged for me.

We had barely spoken since we left the hospital. Currently, I was content with the silence.

He re-appeared in my room a second later, holding several ice packs for my side. I had taken some pain medication Sakura had in her medical cubby, but it wasn't helping all that much. Cautiously, Neji lifted my shirt and placed the ice packs on and around my injury.

He shyly searched out my eyes.

Even though I had recently been pleased with the silence, I felt words push at my lips, unchecked.

"I could have died," I said to him, my tone without inflection.

Neji waited a long time before choosing to respond.

He gave me an unsatisfying, "I know."

"I can't believe you trusted Sasuke over me," I continued, feeling my anger return with surprising swiftness.

Neji lied down next to me, staring. There was remorse in his eyes.

He sighed and murmured, "Sasuke was right. That's why I left."

"What are you talking about?" I inquired.

Neji gazed at me for a while, carefully placing his hand on my cheek.

"What Sasuke said about me—he was right. I've been so preoccupied with figuring things out with Uncle Hiashi and moving back and graduation and college . . . that I've forgotten everyone else. I've been so focused on myself that I haven't been thinking about anyone else. Including you. I've neglected you and I'm sorry for doing that. You don't deserve that. Tonight, Sasuke called me out on everything. I shouldn't have left you alone with him, I know that, but after everything—I assumed it was what you wanted."

Neji traced his thumb over my lips for a few seconds.

"I'll understand if you want to join with Sasuke, even though I don't approve."

I swatted his hand away.

"What?" I demanded.

Neji glanced at me.

"Isn't that why you met up with him? So he could test your skills?"

I had half a mind to slap him.

"I would never do that!" I exclaimed. "I was there because I made a deal with Sasuke that I would fight him to keep you from getting shot!"

Neji gaped at me, and I felt my eyes widen.

"Oh, shit, I wasn't supposed to tell you that. . ." I muttered, closing my eyes.

"_What?_" Neji emphasized, sounding incredulous.

I sighed heavily and looked up at him.

"When Sasuke came here that day a week or two ago, he had a gun with him. He was going to shoot you, had you been there, because you pissed him off so bad by fighting Itachi. That whole night I was freaking out because he could've run into you, anywhere, and I didn't know if you were going to be alive the next morning or not.

"I knew that Sasuke wouldn't let it go—it doesn't seem to be in his nature. So, I made a deal with him that I would fight him in your place if he promised to leave you alone. He said I wasn't nearly as skilled as you, so I made him an offer he couldn't refuse."

Neji's eyebrows drew together.

"And what was that?"

I exhaled, unbelievably tired.

"I told him I would find Itachi for him. So, I did. You weren't supposed to know about any of this, I told Sasuke not to tell you, but of course he had to be a fucking jackass—"

"Wait," Neji said, "you found Itachi and persuaded him to speak to his brother?"

He was wearing a mixed expression of awe and disbelief.

I nodded.

"Damn," Neji shook his head. "What'd you say to him?"

I shrugged slightly.

"I told him what I was doing and why, and Itachi told me to tell Sasuke where he could find him."

"That's . . . something," Neji commented in wonderment.

He mulled it over for a few minutes, pushing my bangs out of my face.

"Do you forgive me?" he eventually said. "For leaving you with him when I should have known better?"

I bit my lip. I was still pretty angry with Neji, because, frankly, he should have known better. And he basically left me for dead at the hands of a psychopath.

"Tell you what," I started, "you spend the rest of your life making it up to me, and I'll tell you when it's atoned for."

A small smile tugged at Neji's mouth.

"Done," he said.

But a second later, a troubled countenance returned to his face.

"What?" I prompted.

"Sasuke needs to pay for what he's done."

I shook my head immediately.

"No. That's the whole reason I fought him, to keep you two away from each other—"

"TenTen. He almost killed you. If I hadn't been watching for you on top of the roof tonight, you would be dead by now." Neji's face was stern, decided. "I'm going to fight him, and then I'm going to retire from street fighting."

I stared at him, unsure if those words had actually left his mouth.

"You can't be serious," I said after a prolonged silence.

"Why not?" he questioned, his usual playful smirk flitting across his lips. "TenTen, I'm graduating in a few weeks. I've applied to college, and I'll be leaving Konoha. I love fighting, but there are other things now that require my attention.

"I don't want to be like Itachi and Deidara, always doing the same thing over and over. I want to be somebody, and make something of myself. I can't do that if I stay here, fighting every other week."

I had mixed feelings about his decision. Most of them were akin to unhappiness.

"You're leaving me?"

Neji leaned down and pressed his lips to my cheek, and then slowly, gently kissed my mouth.

"That won't make this better," I informed him.

Neji regarded me, tracing his finger along my jaw.

"We can figure this out," he promised.

I studied his eyes, hoping he was right.

* * *

_A very Happy New Year to you all. :)_


	27. Lover

_This isn't the last chapter either. But it's very, very soon; I promise._

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters and places. Everything else is my doing.

* * *

Twenty-Seven.

The last few weeks of school were slowly drawing to a close. It earned a collective sigh from every student: _Finals_.

I was loaded down with so many test dates and test preps and study guides that I hardly knew what to do with them all. If it was possible, Neji was even more stressed than I was. He had finals, but he also had to deal with some dumb overall exam that the school made you take before you could graduate.

He was coming around the training building more often under the guise of studying (or so he told his uncle). We did study, but we also took a healthy amount of study breaks, which was code for make out a lot.

Neji claimed it was to make up for time when he wouldn't be in town.

My nose was still healing, but the pain had all but disappeared. The swelling in my eye and ribs had gone down, and the cut from where Sasuke had stabbed me was now a healthy pink scar.

A few days after my fight with Sasuke, Neji paid him a visit. I was forbidden to come along since I was still recovering from my injuries.

Neji informed me that things transpired easily enough, however, and that Sasuke had been more than happy to accept Neji's invitation.

I was still a little too injured (by Neji's standards, not my own) to train with Neji for his fight with Sasuke, so Naruto and the others stepped in to help out.

Their fight was set for the day our finals ended and school let out for summer, only a few days prior to Neji's graduation.

I tried my best not to think about it, but the thought that Neji wouldn't be around much longer continued to creep up on me.

* * *

"Too slow!" declared Sakura from beside me.

I rolled my eyes. Neji was nursing a bruised kneecap; of course he was going to be slower than usual.

"Come on, Neji!" Naruto called, dancing lithely around his opponent.

Neji glared at him, but shot forward and kicked out at Naruto's side. Naruto dodged and tried to go for Neji's kneecap again. Neji swiftly elbowed Naruto in the neck.

Naruto cursed, his head snapping at a painful angle. He carefully sat down on the roof.

Neji moved away from him a few feet and lowered himself to sit, stretching out his leg. His wince made it obvious he was in pain.

"You okay?" I asked, walking over and crouching before him.

Neji shot me a bitter smile.

"Hurts like a bitch," he muttered.

I smirked.

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

Neji rolled his eyes at me, pulling me close in the same second to steal a kiss from my lips.

"Can you walk?" I inquired when he released me.

To prove himself, Neji got up and stumbled around a few steps, trying to keep his face flat. I could still see the pain in his eyes though.

* * *

Later, after Sakura dosed Neji and Naruto both up on painkillers, Neji and I relaxed on the couch, staring at our books.

"I don't want to study," I bemoaned.

Neji smiled at me and smoothed down my hair.

"How are you feeling?" I questioned a second later. "About your exams?"

Neji shrugged, but there was doubt in the creases on his forehead.

"I just want to get them over with," he answered.

I nodded, letting my eyes wander over his features.

He stared at me a long time before he said, "What are you thinking about?"

I grimaced.

"I'm going to be really sad when you leave," I murmured.

Neji pushed some of my hair out of my face, regarding me seriously.

"I have to tell you something," he said softly.

"Okay," I responded slowly.

"I want you to take over for me when I leave," Neji whispered to me.

I raised my eyebrows, surprised.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

Neji smiled a little.

"Well, obviously I'm not going to be in a position to—"

"No," I interrupted. "I mean, why me? Why not Naruto or Sakura or Kiba? I haven't even been a part of this for a whole year yet, Neji."

Neji shrugged, saying, "Like that has anything to do with it. You're the one fit for this job. I see it in you."

I was trying to figure out just what he meant by that when the door to the building opened.

I peeked over Neji's head to see who had entered and suddenly scrambled off of Neji, to my feet.

"What?" Neji said, twisting to see the visitor.

His uncle stood not three feet from us, disapproval written in every line on his face.

"Neji, may I have a word with you?" came Hiashi's cool voice.

Neji's jaw clenched and he sat up begrudgingly.

"Yes?" he stiffly said to his uncle.

Hiashi looked pointedly at me and I began to leave, but Neji grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"She can stay," Neji stated firmly to Hiashi.

I flushed under Hiashi's brief gaze to me, feeling indescribably uncomfortable.

"Our arrangement was that you would spend less of your time here and more time at home," Hiashi began, his pale eyes intent on his nephew.

Neji replied, "I've been following your rules."

Hiashi frowned.

"Hardly. This past week you have only been seen at home in the morning before school and at night before you go to bed. That is not following any of my specifications."

"You don't even care if I'm at home—you just want to have control over me."

"Of course I do," Hiashi responded coldly. "You've lived almost your whole life in rebellion. You're barely an adult and you need instruction! You never should have quit baseball to take up this fighting nonsense. It doesn't profit you—it makes you a criminal."

Neji stared at him.

Hiashi wasn't done, glancing in my direction.

"And _she_ can't be helping your case any," he jabbed. "Hinata and Hanabi told me that she stays here. You're too young to be running off and doing whatever you want without supervision."

"Leave TenTen out of this—she's none of your concern. And if I remember correctly, you're the one who threw me out of the house. I know why you did it. You did it to teach me a lesson that when someone doesn't do what you want, there are consequences. Well, I got the message in the two years you banished me to fend for myself."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes.

"You left me no choice," he declared softly. "I was doing what was best for the entire family."

Neji nodded.

"I get it—you were making an example out of me. A warning to anyone who went against your wishes."

"It was for everyone's good," Hiashi snapped. "You think it's easy to decide what to do with a rebellious teenager on the road to trouble? You're not even my child!"

I saw hurt register across Neji's face, and he turned stony.

"I'm sorry to have been such an obligation over the years," he quietly remarked. "I don't need your money. I'll call the university and cancel my registration."

Hiashi stared Neji down, displeased.

"Don't be ridiculous," the older man scoffed. "You need to continue your education, so you're going to college. Your father would have wanted it."

Neji didn't reply, looking at his hands.

"You may think you're all grown up," murmured Hiashi, "but you're not. You have several things to learn before you can call yourself a man. We made a deal, and you will uphold your end of the bargain. Come on."

Hiashi started walking for the door with not another glance in our direction.

Neji continued to glare at his hands for a few seconds before he stood.

"You don't have to go," I whispered to him.

Neji looked at me, and smiled bitterly.

"Yes, I do," he sighed.

He leaned down and kissed me hard before he turned to follow his uncle out.

I sank back into the couch, sad.

* * *

"I _hate_ finals," Naruto sighed as he, Sakura, and I walked to take our History exam.

Naruto couldn't have said it better.

Every spare second the remaining week I had spent studying, cramming from dusk to dawn. I thought about studying when I wasn't, and dreamed about it when I managed to catch a few hours of sleep each night.

I felt like a zombie, and a very studious one at that.

Luckily, our History exam was the last one I had to take. After I finished, I was free.

We shuffled into the classroom and received our tests.

I zoomed through mine—Sakura and I had collaborated to quiz each other on the material, and I felt confident I was going to receive a good grade. I chanced a glance at Sakura and saw that she was zipping through answers as fast as I was.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Naruto staring dumbfounded at a page, forehead creased in confusion.

I smiled.

* * *

I stepped out of the school an hour later and breathed deeply.

_Freedom._

I started walking to the training building, thankful I was off work for the day. Neji's fight was tonight, and I wanted to ease his mind as much as I could before he faced Sasuke.

I had only seen him at school the past few days, since his uncle seemed to have him on some sort of lockdown that Neji felt obligated to abide by.

However, today he was waiting for me when I got home.

He was lying face down on the couch, his eyes closed.

I smiled faintly, pleased he was taking a nap before tonight.

I sat down on the floor next to the couch, and stroked Neji's back, thinking about the last few days.

Neji still hadn't explained to me the reason he wanted me to take over his street fighting business. He had said that it was in me, but I didn't know what he was talking about.

I glanced at Neji, having trouble reigning in the thrill in my gut. Even in sleep he had a profound effect on me.

As I continued to stare at him, I felt my eyes start to water.

_When did I turn into such a sap?_

I placed my hands to my eyes to stop the flow, sniffling.

"Don't stop," Neji murmured.

I hurriedly staunched my tears and peeked at him. His eyes were still closed; I breathed a sigh of relief, pleased he hadn't seen my moment of weakness.

"What?" I whispered back to him.

"It felt good," he said tiredly.

I smiled faintly and started caressing his back again, feeling a flush of pleasure when he sighed his satisfaction.

"How did your exams go?" I asked him softly.

"Fine," Neji answered. "That graduation exit exam was killer, but I managed to pass somehow."

"That's good," I complimented.

It quieted, but then Neji mumbled, "How were yours?"

I shrugged.

"They were hard, but at least they're over with now." I paused, "Do you think you're ready for tonight?"

"Do you mean, am I ready to kick Sasuke's ass? Yes," he retorted flatly.

I smirked briefly, laying my head down on the couch, facing him.

We were almost nose to nose, but I enjoyed our closeness, with our breath mingling and our lips almost touching.

Somewhere in-between studying him and rubbing his back, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was the one on the couch, and Neji was nowhere to be seen.

"Neji?" I called out groggily, sitting up so fast my head spun.

"I'm in here," he answered from his old room.

I slowly stood up, noting that the clock over the television said it was past dinnertime.

Neji was already dressed for his fight with Sasuke. He was currently sitting on his mattress, wrapping bandages around his hands.

He looked up at me when I came in and smiled slightly.

"Come here," he said.

"You shouldn't have let me sleep," I mumbled, still a little dazed.

Neji's arms slipped around my waist and he pulled me back onto the bed.

"Neji, you should be thinking about your fight," I advised, trying to keep my thoughts straight as he kissed my neck.

"I am," he brushed off, his lips touching the underside of my jaw.

I shivered beneath him and bit my lip, resisting the urge to take off his shirt.

"No, you're not," I contradicted.

"You're right," Neji agreed, gently biting my lower lip. "I'm not."

My heart shuddered a little; my face was flushed from his and my body heat pooled together.

I moaned a little and Neji grinned.

"I've got to tell you something."

Neji pulled away, but his hands had not ceased to stop floating over every inch of me.

"What?" he prompted.

"I love you," I blurted in the most unflattering, awkward way I could manage.

As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt my cheeks flame more than they already were. I covered my face with my hands and groaned at my tactlessness.

I felt Neji try to smother a laugh but it just sounded like a snort.

I scowled.

"I'm glad you think it's so funny," I snapped through my hands.

Neji pried my hands away, and looked down at me. His eyes were smoldering with happiness.

"You're something else," he told me, kissing me firmly on the mouth.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked when he released me for breath.

Neji sighed, seeming exasperated.

"Idiot," he muttered, leaning to resume kissing me, "I love you too."

I was jealous by the ease with which he had said it, wondering how he always bested me.

"You really need to focus," I said after a few more minutes of making out.

Neji sighed, disappointed, and laid down next to me.

"Sakura and Naruto said they were going to meet us there," I informed him, watching his eyes.

Neji nodded, staring back at me.

"Tonight," he finally started, "don't let how I fight him change how you feel about me."

"It won't," I promised. "All I've wanted these past few months is to see you in a real fight."

Neji frowned.

"Be careful what you wish for," he warned.

* * *

_Before you completely cuss me out, the fight is in the next chapter. Also, I wanted some calm before the storm, and I owed you guys some Neji/TenTen stuff._

_So, I'll see you guys next chapter._

_Please review._


	28. Fighter

_This was actually finished a few days ago, but I wanted to give everyone time to read._

_This is also the last "real" chapter. The next will include an Epilogue, which I'm still trying to figure out. I just want the approach to be right._

_Additionally, the fight scene in this chapter did not happen the way I had originally planned, but the way it is now is probably better. Sorry in advance if it's not quite what you expected._

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns all recognizable characters and places. Everything else is my idea, with some influences.

* * *

Twenty-Eight.

Neji and I walked with our hands laced together.

I had spent the few hours leading up to his fight trying to relieve some of the nervous energy that crept up on him.

When I had offered to spar with him a little, Neji had declined, wanting to save all of his energy for Sasuke.

"You feeling okay?" I asked as we looked across the street to the site Neji and Sasuke had decided on. It was familiar to me, and then I realized why—it was the warehouse where I had seen Itachi and Deidara fight.

Neji jerked his head, noncommittal, and I squeezed his hand.

I wasn't that great at pep talks, but before we entered the warehouse I kissed Neji hard on the mouth for good luck.

Neji smirked at me, his eyes crinkling before narrowing in determination. He lead me into the warehouse, his jaw set. His nervousness was gone; he was ready.

Sakura and Naruto had beaten us there. They were waiting on the far side of the warehouse, sitting on some overturned boxes. Sasuke wasn't there yet.

Naruto grinned at Neji and clapped him on the shoulder when we reached them.

"Ready to destroy that asshole?" Naruto asked loudly, his voice echoing in the cavernous warehouse.

"Naruto," Sakura reprimanded, rolling her eyes. She looked between Neji and I, barely disguising the worry in her eyes.

Neji nodded in answer to Naruto's question and stripped off his shirt and shoes, checking his bandages.

"Be mindful of your kneecap," Sakura advised him. "If he knows you're weak there, he'll play on it. And since it's not healed, he could bring you down there."

Neji inclined his head, thinking.

"Quick jabs, Neji," Naruto piped up, demonstrating a few fast hits to the air. "And don't be afraid to be stealthy. Sometimes you're too straightforward, and Sasuke is crafty. Branch out and catch him off guard."

Neji nodded to this too, before glancing at me.

He raised his eyebrows.

"And you?" he posed, his face brightening some. "What's your advice?"

I stared Neji down, feeling fervor heat up in my veins.

"Beat the bastard," I snarled.

Neji smiled.

"Done," he affirmed.

Our heads turned to face the warehouse entrance at the sound of footsteps. Sasuke had arrived, Karin and a few of his other fighters in tow.

He didn't spare us a greeting, merely settling to glare in our direction. His gaze landed on me and stayed there. I think he was trying his best to bore a hole in my face with his black eyes.

Neji squared his shoulders and went to the middle of the room, waiting on Sasuke.

He took his time in removing his shirt and checking his bandages.

After several long minutes of wasting everyone's time, Sasuke turned to Neji, a deep scowl on his face.

Sasuke looked over Neji's shoulder at me.

"I see the bitch survived," he commented flatly.

Neji raised his head high.

"She's a lot stronger than you think," was Neji's response.

Sasuke shrugged like he could care less.

"It was only a perk to fight her. What I really wanted was to get under your skin."

"I figured as much," Neji replied coolly. "Still. You almost killed her, and now I'm going to do the same to you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who left her there, by herself. It's no one's fault but yours that she had to suffer."

Neji's face turned stony.

"I didn't come to argue with you. I came to fight."

"Fine," Sasuke retorted.

Naruto stepped forward to referee.

"Anything goes," Naruto announced. "So do whatever you want, gentleman. The fight is only over by forfeit or when one of you is unable to continue. Are you ready?"

Sasuke and Neji nodded, staring each other down.

"Fight!" Naruto shouted, moving out of the way of the pair.

Neji and Sasuke crouched, their gazes focused.

They circled each other, and my mind flashed back to Neji instructing me to feel out my opponents.

There was no talk now. Sasuke was completely trained on Neji, shuffling his feet to keep up with circling.

Suddenly, Neji struck out with his hand a little, but Sasuke easily batted it away. There hadn't been power behind Neji's strike—he had been testing Sasuke's reflexes, it seemed. Or maybe he was taunting him.

Sasuke struck out his foot to Neji's uninjured kneecap, but Neji danced back out of his reach. Sasuke was assessing Neji's abilities too.

They circled each other loosely, and I could almost see the cogs in their heads turning, figuring out how to proceed.

I blinked and Neji was charging towards Sasuke, his hands up for protection. He landed a smart kick to Sasuke's stomach, which gained a small give of breath from Sasuke. However, Sasuke didn't mind much, because then he was hooking his arm around Neji's neck, impairing his getaway.

Sasuke rammed quick jabs to Neji's head, and it was only after a forceful right hook to the face that Sasuke released Neji.

Neji shook his head.

"His brain's a little rattled after that, I'm sure," Sakura commented from beside me.

I bit my lip, nervous.

The two began to circle each other again, but I could tell it wouldn't be for long.

Sasuke had a nasty glower on his face; he was probably pissed that Neji had managed to get in a shot to his pretty face.

Sasuke broke the circling this time, going for a kick—another experiment—to Neji's bruised knee.

Neji winced slightly, but it was enough to merit a smile from Sasuke.

He took the opportunity to send several sharp, painful kicks to Neji's injured knee, causing Neji to back off.

Sasuke's grin made me sick.

I watched Neji clench his jaw, trying to swallow the pain, but Sasuke would give him no rest. He was in front of Neji again in a flash, confident enough to try a kick to the head.

Neji foiled him by dodging at the last second and yanking Sasuke's leg.

Sasuke fell to the ground and Neji fell on top of him, trapping Sasuke underneath him.

Neji began an onslaught of fast, strong punches to Sasuke's face. I lost count of the number of times Neji hit him, with Sasuke struggling to get free.

The sounds of it were awful. Over and over, the same sickly crunch echoed through the warehouse. Neji's fist was covered in Sasuke's blood, and I felt something drop in the pit of my stomach.

Out of the corner of my eye, Sakura was covering her face with her hands, unwilling to watch.

I couldn't understand how Sasuke was still conscious, with Neji still delivering powerful, irredeemable blows to his head.

"Stop!" yelled Karin, her eyes wide behind her glasses.

I don't think Neji even heard her. He kept pounding away brutally at Sasuke's face.

Abruptly, Karin rushed forward and unseated Neji, causing him to roll off Sasuke onto his knee.

I stepped forward, but Naruto pushed me back, moving to assess Neji.

"We'll break until Sasuke can fight again," Naruto said grimly to everyone, hooking his arms under Neji to help him up.

Neji stood and leaned on Naruto heavily. He was not walking on his left leg.

Carefully, Naruto lowered Neji down on a small crate. Neji was mindful of his injured leg, letting it rest immobile in front of him.

Sakura moved to action, sitting in front of him.

"How bad is the leg?" she asked.

Neji just looked at her.

Sakura snapped her fingers at him and said more forcefully, "Neji, how bad is the leg?"

Neji pushed some of his hair out of his sweat-soaked face.

"I can barely put pressure on it," he answered.

Sakura frowned and poked his kneecap, not even starting when Neji slammed his fist into the concrete floor in agony.

"Congratulations. It's dislocated," she said calmly.

With caution, Sakura took hold of Neji's dislocated kneecap and pushed it back into place. There was a snap and Neji groaned, shutting his eyes.

"You can't keep fighting," Sakura said. "You've got to go to the hospital and get an x-ray and everything. Sasuke could have snapped a ligament or something—"

"No," Neji refused through gritted teeth.

Sakura stared at him, infuriated.

"You beat him," she said sharply. "The fight's over. You can't move with this injury; you've got to go to the—"

"Shut up, Sakura," Neji sighed.

I watched him clench and unclench his jaw for a few seconds, before looking over my shoulder to see how Sasuke was progressing.

He was at least conscious now, but I couldn't get a good look at him. His fighters were crowded around him and talking in hushed whispers.

I approached Neji with wariness. The image of him punching Sasuke unrelentingly into unconsciousness was still in my head.

He was hunched over, his eyes closed to try and suppress the pain.

I crouched beside him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Neji, Sakura's right—"

"Hyuga," came a thick voice from across the warehouse.

We all looked up to see that Sasuke had come to and was managing to stand on his own. His face was bloody beyond comparison, his nose obviously broken. He had a crazy look in his black eyes, and the condition of his face didn't help to maintain his image of sanity. It made me sick to look at him.

"Get up," Sasuke commanded.

It was then that I realized what everyone else in the room had seemed to focus on from the start, undistracted by his appearance.

In Sasuke's hand was the familiar black gun, his finger already on the trigger.

When Neji didn't immediately respond to Sasuke's order, Sasuke raised the gun almost loosely. But it was a clear challenge.

Neji grudgingly stood up, avoiding putting pressure down on his left leg at all.

"Now come forward," Sasuke said, gesturing him closer.

Neji glared at him.

"Don't be an idiot, Sasuke," Neji scowled.

"I think," Sasuke retorted, "that you are the one being an idiot, Hyuga, seeing as I am the one holding a gun and you are not."

It all made sense to me in that moment, watching Neji and Sasuke glare each other down. Sasuke had always planned to fight Neji. He had already decided to hurt him—kill him even. I saw it in his eyes. This plan had always been in the forefront of his mind.

Something inside me snapped.

I had been played in the worst way. My attempt to save Neji from this violent fate had only been a thing of amusement in Sasuke's eyes; a way to get under everyone's skin. A way to cause further strife.

I had never hated a single individual as much as I hated Sasuke Uchiha in that moment.

Slowly, I watched Sasuke cock the gun, and people started shouting, their voices so loud in the empty warehouse.

It was like I was frozen, my eyes flickering between Neji's flat expression and Sasuke's slight smirk, his eyes cold.

Then I had broken free of the lapse, and I was striding forward with a new kind of adrenaline, not sparing a thought for my life at all.

The adrenaline lent me quicker steps and a faster reaction time than usual. After blinking once, I was already at Sasuke's side, punching his elbow.

The fire of the gun was loud. I felt myself wresting the weapon from Sasuke's grasp and shoving him away, folding my hand around the gun handle. My finger had already found the trigger.

I blinked again and the world seemed to shift back into the present.

People were still screaming and shouting and yelling. I took a chance to survey the room, though I made sure to keep Sasuke in my sights.

Karin and the rest of Sasuke's fighters were wide-eyed and somewhat hysterical, seeming surprised that Sasuke had intended on shooting Neji.

Wait.

The gun had fired.

I desperately turned my head.

Neji was lying on the ground, and Sakura was next to him, tears pouring down her face. Naruto was on Neji's other side, his face unsuitably stricken and pale.

A few seconds passed with me watching them, contemplating if I was about to become a murderer.

And then Naruto and Sakura were raising Neji up slowly, and his eyes were open, and I almost laughed because Neji was alive. He was alive.

"We're taking him to the hospital," Sakura called to me, grimacing as she and Naruto attempted to lift Neji to a standing position.

I noticed that Neji had not escaped completely unscathed. His left arm was bleeding.

Stonily, I focused on Sasuke, narrowing my eyes.

He looked back at me blankly. There was no remorse or apology in the black holes of his face. If anything, there was regret that I had stolen away his gun before he could finish the job.

My insides were on fire. I was possessed by my anger, and I wanted to kill him more than anything else in the world. Wouldn't the world be such a better place without Sasuke Uchiha? He deserved to die. He deserved it.

"TenTen," Neji murmured faintly.

It was a fight to pull my gaze away to glance at Neji.

"Come on," was all he said, but his eyes told me what he wanted. He wanted me to drop it, to forget everything about the nasty violence of this night, and go with him to safety.

The almost imperceptible shake of his head made up my mind. I would not allow Sasuke Uchiha to make me a killer.

Sasuke snorted and I broke from the hold of Neji's eyes, raising my eyebrows.

"You won't shoot me," Sasuke said confidently. He was begging me to. He wanted me to.

I pulled the trigger, and Sasuke howled, immediately covering his ear. The bullet had grazed his head, close enough to warrant some blood, but not enough to kill him. A warning.

I unloaded the barrel and stuffed the bullets in my pocket before I chucked the gun across the warehouse, waiting to hear the clatter.

"I'm not like you," I said to him with finality.

I went to help support Neji, and together Naruto, Sakura, and I got him to the hospital in one piece.

The bullet, unfortunately, had lodged itself in Neji's arm, so he had to undergo some surgery to remove the casing.

As for his leg, Neji had to wear a knee brace for the next several weeks. He was forbidden to do any type of athletics whatsoever.

"Your uncle is going to be furious," I told him as we rode the bus that night to the suburbs.

I had wanted him to stay at the training building, but Neji thought it best to go ahead and get chewed out so he could rest.

He was drowsy from the painkillers, but his mind was lucid.

"Yes, he is," Neji sighed, leaning his head back into the seat. "But at least it's over now."

"You really think so?" I asked.

Neji nodded.

"You made it pretty clear to Sasuke that if he ever messed with any of us again you would end him."

I mulled this over, thankful when Neji twined his fingers with mine.

"Do you think you could ever do that to another person?" I asked, far away in thought. "Take someone's life like that?"

"If they were threatening someone's life, yes." Neji leaned over and pressed his lips to my cheek. "You saved me tonight. He would have done it without a second thought. But you saved me."

My first reaction was to shake my head, but Neji squeezed my hand hard and I abandoned my protest.

"You still got hurt though," I pointed out, looking mournfully at his bandaged arm.

"But I'm not dead," Neji replied softly. "You put yourself in the way of danger for me."

Hearing it like this made me seem a lot more heroic than I actually was. I opened my mouth to tell Neji he was wrong, he was so wrong, but he silenced me with his lips.

"I love you so much," he whispered against my mouth before kissing me fervently, drawing me close.

In my own mind, I knew what had possessed me in that moment had been adrenaline. Yes, I had been thinking about Neji, but my reaction was purely tied to the betrayal I felt by Sasuke. Privately, within myself, I couldn't pretend to be a selfless hero. I was just like Sasuke. I had been driven by revenge and anger, and I had let it control me.

We were no different, really. Had Neji not interrupted me in the moment, I know without a doubt I would have taken Sasuke's life. He would have died by my hand, and I would have become just like him, only worse.

* * *

_I would love some reviews/thoughts. :)_


	29. Epilogue: Time

_I'm sorry this wasn't up sooner. I've had a lot of schoolwork and not a lot of inspiration for this Epilogue. Because of that, I'm sorry in advance if this isn't what you were wanting to see or expecting. I know personally that it isn't my best work (I have a nasty habit of not finishing strong), but I really could not figure out another way to write it and put down the ideas I wanted to other than the way it is. So, in advance, my apologies._

_I want to thank each and every person who has ever read or reviewed this Fic. This has been up on this site for about four years now, and it's been a dual source of angst and joy in my writing career. Truly, I'm glad it's finished. Throughout these past years, I have received much encouragement pertaining to this Fic, and for that I thank all of you who contributed by reading or reviewing. Your support means the world to me, and I appreciate the active part you played in influencing me and the writing of this Fic. You guys rock, and it is literally impossible to express how much gratitude I hold for all of you. :) -KNO._

**Disclaimer:** For the last time, Kishimoto owns every single recognizable character and place. The UFC is an organization within itself, so credit is also due to them. The remaining content is my own.

* * *

Epilogue.

Time is a funny thing.

It changes and shifts and rearranges, and through all of it you don't even recognize it's happening. And when you're at the end of the change or starting anew, you realize something transpired. Time passed without you knowing it.

* * *

It was unbelievably hot in May, when Neji graduated. The ceremony was held outside, in unbearable heat, and lasted longer than was necessary.

Neji was valedictorian. He had spent weeks trying to figure out what to say in his mandatory speech. The first time I heard it was the last time he would be delivering it.

"Today we stand at a threshold. In life, we don't always realize that's what we're doing. We take a class, move to a new place, meet someone new. We're constantly in this sea of change that we don't even see.

"We have our supporters—our safe harbors of our families and friends. But soon, they won't be with us that much longer. Time is sweeping us along the current and pushing us out to open waters. A lot of us are ready to move on, move out, and start our lives independent of these people who helped to shape us. But we always need to remember that despite time, the people we love the most are always there for us. As you embark on this new journey of your lives, never forget that you have people who care about you. They're always there, and they'll always be waiting for you to return home."

I was embarrassed to feel the pain of repressed tears, so I blinked and let a few slip down my cheeks.

* * *

That summer was the best time of my life.

Neji and I saw each other almost every day, taking frequent trips to the beach with Sakura, Naruto, and the others.

It was easy to feel like it would keep on going forever, an endless summer.

Reality, however, waits for no one. Not even someone in love.

Neji and I sat next to each other on the edge of the roof, our legs dangling out in the air.

He found my hand and squeezed it.

"Don't go," I said.

Neji's mouth lifted slightly.

"I can't not go," he responded a few seconds later. "I've already gone through so much trouble for it."

I rolled my eyes and Neji treated me to a tender gaze.

"You would get bored of me very easily if I stayed here."

I shook my head.

"No, I wouldn't."

"Fine. You would get very annoyed with me," Neji amended.

I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Listen," Neji said after a considerable silence, "you've got so many things going for you. I've turned over the team to you. You've got one more year left of school and then you're done. . . Have you even considered what you want to do after graduation?"

I shook my head.

"I'm not smart enough to go to college," I said.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you are."

"Fine. Then, I don't want to go to college. I don't see the point."

Neji considered this.

"Well, then what are you going to do?" he asked. "Work?"

I frowned a little, debating.

Eventually, I pulled out the sheet of paper from my pocket and handed it to him.

Neji looked it over while I explained.

"There's this thing called the UFC. They pay you for the fights you do and you get endorsements. It's the real thing."

Neji glanced at me.

"Naruto told me about it, and I watched some of the fights online. To get in, you have to apply and send them tape of your fights, and if they like you, they call you up."

"You're serious about this?"

I shrugged.

"I like it, Neji. I don't what it is about this sport or beating the crap out of people, but I like it. . . I guess it's just in my blood."

Neji raised his eyebrows at the paper as he looked it over.

"You really want to make this a career?"

"I heard Sakura tell you once that I wasn't like the rest of you. I'm different. And what she said was right. I'm different than all of you. I have a passion for this. I can't see myself ever quitting or not fighting."

Neji looked out over the low-lying buildings, thoughtful.

"You're something else," he muttered. Neji glanced at me, understanding in his eyes. "I just wish you didn't have to fight for everything. I wish I could just give it to you."

I smiled, leaning forward to kiss him, slowly and sweetly on the mouth.

"Fighting builds stamina," I recited, repeating one of Neji's fond phrases from one of our early sparring sessions. "Besides, I'm a girl who fights for what she wants."

Neji pressed our lips together again, encompassing me in his arms.

"That's why I love you," he said softly.

I smiled at him and leaned my head on his shoulder. Sitting there with him on the night before he left for college, it felt like nothing had really changed. Like even after he left, our souls would stay right where they were, together and infinite.

* * *

_Thanks always for reading and reviewing. :)_


End file.
